THE S BEFORE EX (REMAKE)
by sassy.chessy
Summary: Oh Sehun telah menikah, adalah satu fakta yang tidak diketahui para wartawan gosip dari selebriti itu. Tapi siapa sangka, ia akan menerima surat perceraian dari istrinya setelah berpisah selama 6 tahun. Kehidupan Kim Jongin pun mulai membaik. Namun saat Sehun kembali menemuinya untuk menyelesaikan perceraian, sebuah perjanjian baru dibuat. / HUNKAI, SEKAI, SEJONG. JONGIN GS!
1. SINOPSIS

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya** Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

Happy Reading!

.

Ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui para wartawan gosip dari sang selebriti Oh Sehun, bahwa Sehun sudah menikah. Tapi siapa sangka, sebagai salah satu pria paling digilai di Amerika, Sehun mendapatkan surat cerai dari sang istri. karena mereka telah hidup terpisah selama enam tahun.

Sejak menjauh dari sang suami, hidup Kim Jongin berubah sepenuhnya. Ia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, teman-teman baru, dan kehidupan baru. Namun ketika Sehun menemuinya untuk menyelesaikan perceraian mereka, ada sesuatu yang ternyata tak pernah berubah—Sehun tetap satu-satunya pria yang bisa mengisi hidupnya.

Kesepakatan baru pun dibuat, mereka akan tetap bersama selama sekejap sampai urusan itu selesai, sebelum menyadari bahwa hasrat mereka sungguh tak bisa terbendung.

**. . .**

satu novel yang aku remake lagi.

aku suka dengan cerita yang menggambarkan _sisi lain _dari **hunkai**.

semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya

**-sassy.chessy-**


	2. ONE

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Mira Lyn Kelly

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

"Oh, Tuhan, bukankah itu suamimu?"

Kim Jongin terdiam mendengar bisikan waswas itu. Sesaat sebelumnya, ia sedang merasa senang setelah adanya satu kesepakatan yang menyimpulkan keperluan bisnisnya untuk minggu depan—sebagian besarnya seperti itu. Galeri itu benar-benar menyita waktu yang ingin ia sisihkan, bahkan hanya untuk satu hari. Namun pada saat ini, teleponnya tidak berdering, pikirannya damai, benaknya melayang-layang bersama angin sepoi-sepoi di tengah kesibukan dan keindahan _Piazza Navona_ di Roma sementara sentuhan ringan dari seorang pria Italia seksi yang duduk di sebelah kanannya terasa membelai telapak tangannya.

Rasanya nikmat. Jongin merasa nikmat. Dan ia bertanya-tanya apa mungkin kali ini…

Yah, tidak perlu diteruskan.

Ia menggeleng meminta maaf kepada Ravi, pria Italia seksi yang menjadi pertimbangannya, dan kemudian memberi Baekhyun—sahabatnya, asisten, dan pengganggu abadi—isyarat _tidak_ yang tegas.

Jongin tahu berbagi rahasia tentang mantannya akan menjadi bumerang, tetapi itu menyeimbangkan perasaan terkucil setelah usahanya untuk menutup diri selama bertahun-tahun, peringatan Baekhyun yang terkadang salah adalah harga yang lebih bersedia ia bayar. Namun, untuk ketiga kalinya 'penampakan Sehun' muncul di dalam bulan ini saja.

"Pria itu tinggal di California. Amerika Serikat. Lagi pula, kalau ia bepergian ke luar negeri, kita pasti sudah mengetahui itu," Jongin meyakinkan diri sembari mengangguk ke arah kios koran di sudut alun-alun.

Ketika yang lainnya gagal, tertunda, atau lenyap, ada satu hal dalam pernikahannya dengan Oh Sehun yang bisa Jongin andalkan. Dan medialah yang membuatnya tetap mengikuti detail memuakkan dari setiap hubungan, keberhasilan finansial, dan petualangan Sehun sehari-hari. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama di depan pintu dengan gelas koktail di tangannya pada pukul lima. Ia memiliki berita dunia yang memberitahunya bagaimana Sehun menjalani hari dan dengan siapa Sehun menghabiskan malam. Dan dalam hal ini, ia memiliki sumber terpercaya bahwa lima belas jam lalu Oh Sehun bertemu pengacaranya di pusat kota L.A.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya tanda tidak yakin. Tatapannya tertuju bergantian antara kios koran dan air mancur di seberang jalan. "Hmm, tapi orang itu benar-benar kelihatan seperti dirinya."

Tentu saja. "Seperti tunawisma di stasiun yang kelihatan seperti si aktor itu… Jongdae K—"

"Hei, dia bisa saja menyamar."

"Dengan makan dari tempat sampah?" Jongin mencoba menahan tawa, tapi lalu ia menyerah. Ketika rahang Baekhyun terlihat mengeras, ia menarik temannya ke pelukannya sembari mencubit pelan. "Aduh!"

"Hei, mungkin dia seorang aktor watak atau semacamnya."

Tawa mereda, Jongin tersenyum kepada temannya dan mengiakan, "Mungkin."

Ia menyesap espresso-nya, menikmati rasanya yang kuat bergulir di lidahnya, dan menaruh kembali cangkir berukuran kecil itu di meja berlapis kertas.

Perjalanan mereka sempurna. Berlibur adalah pilihan tepat untuk mereka berdua. Bagi Baekhyun, itu karena ia lebih membutuhkan kehidupan di luar galeri daripada yang ia dapatkan dalam setahun terakhir ini, dan Jongin… yah, momen ini berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika ia sangat membutuhkannya.

Jongin melirik sekilas ke belakang ke arah _Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi_ di tempat sang obelisk Mesir seolah sedang menusuk langit biru di atasnya—tidak terlalu berusaha menemukan Sehun di tengah lalu-lalang para wisatawan, atau berharap sekilas melihat orang asing yang mirip suaminya. Meski ketika hal itu terpikirkan olehnya, ia langsung mengenyahkannya jauh-jauh.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak Jongin cari adalah seorang pria yang mengingatkannya kepada sang suami yang sudah berpisah darinya, sementara dirinya kini duduk di bawah bayangan gereja _Sant'Agnese in Agone_, di tengah kemegahan patung dan arsitektur Romawi bergaya barok. Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk Jongin. Bahkan, itu berada satu level di bawah pernyataan 'mencari para pria yang mirip Sehun dan sedang menggendong bayi' di antara pernyataan lainnya yang buruk dan mengundang frustrasi.

Jongin telah melupakan masa lalu. Sejak lama. Sungguh.

Namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk sekali lagi melihat sekilas ke arah alun-alun. Ia dihantui oleh rasa penasaran yang menakutkan, tetapi ia tetap ingin melihat.

Tatapannya tanpa berhenti menyusuri pria-pria berwajah biasa—tak satu pun dari mereka yang bahkan dari jauh terlihat seperti Sehun.

_Bagus_.

Alis Baekhyun kembali mengendur ketika ia mengangkat bahu, kembali ke kursinya, dan meringkuk di bawah lengan terentang teman kencannya, Chanyeol. "Oke, mungkin aku salah. Aku sekarang bahkan tidak melihatnya. Maaf."

"Tidak masalah," tukas Jongin sembari dengan tak acuh mengibaskan tangan.

Tapi memang ada masalah. Masalah yang sudah terjadi. Suasana apa pun yang telah dibangun sesaat sebelumnya tampaknya sudah menguap di bawah memori kehidupan yang telah ditinggalkan Jongin. Seolah ingin menjernihkan keadaan, belaian Ravi yang menggoda bergerak dari telapak tangan Jongin ke titik denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya… tapi Jongin tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Bukan berarti pria itu sebenarnya sudah membuat Jongin terpesona. Namun selalu ada _kemungkinan_. Selalu ada _harapan_ bahwa orang asing dari Roma yang bertubuh tinggi dan gelap itu akan memicu sesuatu yang telah lama mati di dalam diri Jongin untuk kembali hidup.

Namun sekarang, seluruh situasi ini—mereka yang duduk di bawah langit Italia yang terbuka, dikelilingi kerumunan wisatawan yang memenuhi _Piazza Navona_, dengan Ravi yang berusaha merayunya di meja luar yang kecil sementara temannya melakukan hal yang sama kepada Baekhyun—tampak terlalu dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun, yang jelas tidak berpendapat sama dengannya, cekikikan kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin, jemarinya menangkup ke sekeliling mulutnya ketika ia berbisik di telinga Jongin, "Karena kita sudah resmi telah beralih dari bisnis galeri menuju liburan penuh kesenangan, apa kau keberatan kalau Chanyeol dan aku pergi?"

Jongin mundur, mencari-cari keraguan di tatapan temannya, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa, lalu ia menggeleng dengan cepat.

Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, merapikan jaketnya sembari mengucapkan beberapa patah kata kepada Ravi sebelum melangkah meninggalkan meja sembari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa senang, lalu kembali melirik. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar untuk merespons itu. "Tentu saja! Pergilah bersenang-senang."

Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mohon diri, suara Ravi terdengar di atas meja di antara mereka. "_Ora bella, avete solo_,—Sekarang kau tinggal sendiri, Cantik."

Bagi setiap wanita normal di planet ini, kegembiraan Ravi saat melihat seorang wanita seorang sendiri akan terdengar seperti ungkapan penuh dosa. Terlalu nikmat untuk diabaikan. Namun Jongin tidak selalu mengikuti kebiasaan. Tidak lagi.

Jongin membalas tatapan seksi pria itu, ia menghela napas dan mengulaskan senyuman yang dikhususkan untuk situasi seperti ini. Senyumannya santai dan penuh rahasia. Ditampilkan dengan halus tanpa terang-terangan menolak. Cukup hingga membuat sang perayu tahu kalau usahanya sia-sia, tanpa benar-benar merasa menghina.

Penolakan seperti ini telah teruji waktu—tapi Ravi tetap tidak terpengaruh.

Yah, Jongin sudah memperingatkan pria itu. Dan sejujurnya, belaian ibu jari Ravi di atas tangan Jongin bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jongin abaikan. Akhirnya pria itu mengerti juga. Sementara itu, ada banyak hal yang mampu Jongin pikirkan soal usaha yang harus ia lakukan untuk galerinya. Choi Sooyoung muncul di benaknya. Hanya butuh sedikit naluri dan banyak keberuntungan. Lukisan yang Jongin temukan tergantung di dinding kamar mandi—_coba bayangkan!_—di rumah seorang klien di Connecticut benar-benar menakjubkan, membuatnya melacak seniman tak terkenal yang berada di sini, di Roma. Namun karya itu bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia lihat di studio pagi ini. Jongin telah berhasil meyakinkan Sooyoung untuk mengadakan pameran pertama di Amerika Serikat—dan lebih dari itu, ia juga telah memastikan komitmen Sooyoung untuk berpartisipasi dalam galeri Program Seniman Muda. Anak-anak akan mencintainya, dan cara Sooyoung berbicara tentang keahliannya… benar-benar murni dari hatinya.

Jongin sangat bersemangat, dan telah membuat sketsa rencana untuk sebuah pameran di West Hall. Dengan interaksi cahaya dan warna, ruangan itu akan menyempurnakan karyanya—

Tiba-tiba perhatian Jongin tersentak kembali ke masa kini. Kepada Ravi. Dan sentuhan yang sama sekali tidak bisa diabaikan. Sentuhan yang tadinya bermula di telapak tangan kini telah berpindah ke pergelangan tangan, dan sekarang bergerak lagi, diam-diam ke lekuk sikunya dan tanpa ragu terus bergerak melewatinya.

Rasa jengkel muncul di dalam dirinya saat melihat jemari Ravi mengusap kulit yang sayangnya mati rasa oleh godaannya.

Sakit hati atau harga diri yang hancur bukanlah niatan Jongin, tapi jika penolakan halusnya tidak berhasil, Jongin akan bertindak tegas. Ia mundur, memejamkan mata, dan bersiap untuk melepas semburan kata-kata tanpa perasaan dan tanpa basa-basi.

Namun, di detik berikutnya, udara di sekelilingnya seolah berubah. Tersengat arus listrik yang bergulir di permukaan kulitnya, membuat setiap rambut halusnya berdiri dan sarafnya semakin peka. Jemari Ravi berhenti di tempat, dan mata Jongin membelalak saat satu tangan yang kuat dan lebar melingkari bahunya dan dengan lembut mengulaskan belaian posesif hingga ke lehernya.

"Hei, _Kitten_. Ingat aku?"

Oh, Ya Tuhan. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak salah.

Jongin mengerang dengan menekan udara dari dadanya, mendorong satu nama yang ada di ujung lidahnya. "Sehun."

"Coba tahan perasaan senangmu. Kau membuatku malu." Tawa serak Sehun, dalam dan penuh percaya diri, terdengar di telinga Jongin sesaat sebelum bibir Sehun menyentuh kulit lembut di bawah cuping telinganya.

Jongin tersentak mendengar penghinaan itu—bukan karena sensasi geli yang menyusuri kulitnya—lalu dengan refleks mencengkeram tangan Ravi ketika pertahanan dirinya menyadarkannya.

Di mana Sehun bisa membebaskan diri?

Jongin berputar di kursinya—tidak terlalu yakin dengan kemampuan kakinya untuk menumpu tubuhnya jika ia berdiri—ia pun tersentak, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengabaikanku seperti yang telah kau lakukan sembilan tahun terakhir ini."

Mulut Jongin menganga, pertama karena sisi agresif kata-kata Sehun, kemudian karena Ravi yang melesat berdiri, karena menganggap cengkeraman tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk bersikap waspada.

Oh, tidak. Bukan ide yang bagus.

Ravi mungkin menyamai tinggi Sehun, tapi otot tubuh orang Italia itu terlihat seolah dibuat mesin. Penggemar pusat kebugaran. Berbeda dengan Sehub, pria yang sangat aktif. Panjat tebing. Rugbi. Polo air. Berenang, berselancar, hoki, dan lari. Jongin pernah melihat dua halaman penuh artikel tentang Sehun di salah satu majalah kebugaran pria. Dan ia ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana kemampuan pria itu membela diri—atau membela siapa pun yang ia anggap sebagai miliknya—dari dulu. Namun Sehun tidak seharusnya berdiri di sini sembari bersikap posesif. Pria itu seharusnya terkurung dengan aman jauh di L.A., mengamati keuntungan berkembangnya investasi bioteknologi terbarunya.

Dengan satu tangan masih menempel di tengkuk Jongin, tangan satunya dilesakkan dengan santai ke saku celana hitamnya, Sehun menelengkan kepala dan memperhatikan Ravi. "Pergilah. Aku harus bicara dengan istriku."

Jongin batuk, tersedak oleh sikap berani Sehun.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak mereka sering bertemu. Sehun pikir dirinya siapa? "Cukup, Sehun."

Yang akan didapatkan Jongin hanyalah kabar yang tersebar tentang ikatan mereka berdua dalam pernikahan yang mengerikan, dan hilangnya kehidupan yang tenang karena terbebas dari bayangan Sehun.

Jongin tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak sekarang.

Ravi mulai menarik Jongin ke sisinya, tapi ketika menyadari ketegangan yang terasa di belakangnya, Jongin dengan cepat menggeleng kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Tidak perlu mengundang perhatian orang, Sehun."

Untuk memohon tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata, Jongin mengelus Ravi. Sikap mesra yang ditujukan untuk menenangkan teman kencannya juga sebagai pesan kepada Sehun.

Lihat aku. Lihat apa yang aku lakukan? Lihat kekasih Italia-ku yang tampan?

Meskipun begitu Sehun pergi, Jongin akan susah payah mencari jalan keluar dari janji tak terucap yang baru saja ia buat kepada Ravi—

Atau mungkin tidak.

Bagaimana jika Jongin tidak menghentikan Ravi? Bagaimana jika ia hanya memaksakan diri untuk menyerah? _Lakukanlah_. Biarkan pria itu merayunya. Mungkinkah itulah halangan yang harus ia atasi untuk akhirnya bisa kembali merasakan? Untuk menjadi utuh? Menjadi lengkap. Ia begitu dekat untuk meraih segala sesuatu yang telah hilang… Terkadang ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan di dalam hidup yang sudah ia coba perbaiki dari sisa-sisa kehancuran yang ditinggalkan kehidupannya sebelumnya.

Jongin memandang Ravi dengan saksama. Pria tampan bagi standar wanita mana pun yang waras.

Bisakah Jongin meminta Ravi untuk melakukannya dengan cepat, seperti mencopot sehelai plester? Mungkin tidak. Tapi mungkin setelah mereka bersama, Jongin tidak akan terlalu keberatan. Dan hubungan itu tidak mungkin berlangsung selamanya…

Jongin mengambil keputusan, ia melepaskan diri dari pegangan Sehun dengan kibasan kesal di bahunya lalu mencoba berdiri. Sembari memandang sosok Italia yang gelap itu dengan tatapannya yang diharapkannya terlihat seolah penuh kekaguman, Jongin menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Ravi.

"Kumohon, Ravi," gumamnya. "Beri kami waktu sepuluh menit untuk bicara."

Ketegangan menghilang dari wajah Ravi, berubah menjadi ekspresi datar. Hampir tanpa janji sensual seperti sesaat sebelumnya.

"Ren, Jongin," jawab pria itu. "_Il mio nome non é Ravi_—Namaku bukan Ravi." Dengan sikap tak acuh yang elegan yang membuat senyum meremehkan Jongin terlihat memalukan, pria itu melepas sentuhan tangan Jongin dari dadanya, menyapukan kecupan di punggung tangan Jonhin, dan membiarkan tangan Jongin terkulai lemas sebelum pria itu beranjak pergi.

Bukan Ravi? _Oh. Sial._

Jongin berdiri tak bergerak, menyadari kalau aksi kekanak-kanakannya akan berbalik menyerangnya, benar-benar menyadari bahwa pria yang telah menyeberangi lautan untuk menemuinya ini tidak akan menguap hilang dan membiarkan rasa malu Jongin ditelannya sendiri.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tidak Sehun.

"Wow, Jongin. Yang tadi itu luar biasa."

Sikap memusuhi dengan cepat membuncah di dalam diri Jongin. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Berlebihan. Dan itu ditujukan kepada pria yang hampir tidak memiliki kesopanan untuk menyamarkan tawanya dengan batuk. Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun, tinju terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, siap untuk disarangkan. "Sehun! Kau bajinga—"

Tapi Jongin lalu terdiam, terpana oleh pandangan pertamanya pada pria yang dulu pernah mengisi hidupnya. Sehun. Tubuh tinggi, bidang, dan ramping dengan proporsi yang tepat. Garis wajah yang terpahat kuat dan bibir yang tegas. Mata cokelat tajam yang bisa sekeras tanah beku atau sehangat cokelat leleh, berkilau geli di balik helaian gelap rambut yang tidak pernah rapi.

Sehun adalah pria tampan yang santai, percaya diri, dan memesona—segala sesuatu yang tidak Jongin butuhkan—dan sedang berdiri di hadapan Jongin di tengah _Piazza Navona_.

Sehun seharusnya tidak terlihat sama. Apalagi setelah sekian lama.

"Maaf soal pacarmu," ujar Sehun sembari menyunggingkan bibirnya dengan masam, yang bisa berarti apa saja kecuali rasa menyesal. Di hari lain, bersama pria lain, Jongin pasti akan menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri dengan mencoba membangun hubungan untuk tujuan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu. Namun bersama Sehun, ia tidak ingin tertawa. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kembali setiap kebersamaan atau kesenangan yang telah mereka bagi. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

Ia hanya ingin bangkit. Itulah sebabnya ia telah mengajukan permohonan cerai.

Sambil menggeleng, Jongin bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Rasa geli memudar dari wajah Sehun, dan pria itu memandangnya dengan menyejajarkan mata mereka. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Aku ke sini untuk membawamu pulang."


	3. TWO

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

Jongin mengerjap ke arahnya,tatapan mata biru langitnya berlawanan dengan sikap rentan dan bingung yang diperlihatkan. Bukti bahwa Sehun berhasil menembus pertahanan diri wanita itu.

Bagus. Jongin yakin sekali telah berhasil melupakan dirinya. Pertama, mengajukan surat cerai tanpa satu pun ucapan pemberitahuan. Rasanya sangat berbeda dibandingkan berbicara di lobi kantor sambil memegang laptop, kopi panas, tiga surat kabar, ponsel, dua tas selempang yang berisi berkas, sembari _menggigit_ bagel bluberi. _Ya_, terima kasih, Jongin.

Lalu, ada juga pernyataan akhir yang keterlaluan itu. Dan dengan gayanya yang khas, Jongin dengan tegas menolak konsesi terkecil apa pun. Jongin juga membiarkan pengacara sintingnya menolak bekerja sama dengan Sehun, bahkan setelah Sehun dengan murah hati menawarkan pertemuan untuk membahas situasi itu secara pribadi. Lalu Jongin pergi jauh melintasi Samudera Atlantik untuk menghindari pembicaraan dengannya.

Tapi, seolah itu semua belum cukup, lirikan pertama Jongin seberang alun-alun sudah melengkapi semuanya. Jongin duduk di sana dengan kaki tersilang dan pose setengah bersandar yang feminin yang menonjolkan garis-garis tegas tubuh seorang wanita—tangannya bergerak penuh semangat di sela obrolannya, ia tersenyum di bawah matahari yang hangat. _Tersenyum_. Sarat dengan kehidupan. Sangat berbeda dengan kerapuhan yang ada padanya di saat terakhir kali Sehun menatapnya. Sehun tidak pernah menduga akan hal itu. Tidak siap untuk melihat seorang wanita yang ia anggap telah hilang bersama pernikahannya di sebuah ruang gawat darurat di Boston hampir sembilan tahun lalu. Tapi itu benar-benar Jongin. Sedang tersenyum sementara beberapa pria mesum berusaha merayunya.

Jongin mengibaskan rambut di bahunya dengan gerakan ringan dan santai. Satu hal yang selalu Sehun kagumi. Helaian panjang rambutnya diikat dan tersampir sehalus sutra hitam di punggungnya, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang _tan_. Kulit _tan_ dengan rona merah muda yang sehat—dan ia tertawa. Ia tertawa dan Sehun merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa seperti saat menghirup udara pertama kali setelah menyelam dalam-dalam.

Dan untuk sesaat, Sehun menjadi sosok pria yang mirip seperti ketika mereka pertama bertemu. Jantung berdentam di dadanya saat ia berlari keluar jalur untuk memburu gadis yang bibir ranumnya mengulaskan senyuman yang berbahaya ketika Sehun berjalan melewati kios-kios. Gadis yang lebih membuatnya kehabisan napas ketimbang berlari dalam jarak enam mil yang baru saja ia lalui. Dan gadis itu terus membuatnya berlari, terus membuatnya mengejar, sampai berhasil mendapatkannya, hidup atau mati.

Jongin yang manis, lembut, dan seksi.

Jongin adalah semua yang Sehun inginkan—dan selama beberapa waktu Jongin memang menjadi miliknya. Perasaan Sehun tidak pernah sangat membara seperti ini kepada seorang wanita. Tidak sebelumnya. Tidak sesudahnya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ada yang hancur di antara mereka yang tidak bisa diperbaiki. Jongin sudah hancur. Mereka telah mengambil jalan masing-masing dan prioritas hidup bagi Sehun telah berubah. Akhirnya ia menjadi lebih terbiasa berpisah ketimbang bersama.

Sehun telah melanjutkan hidupnya. Dan berusaha sangat keras untuk itu. Namun, ketika kembali melihat Jongin… wanita itu sungguh terlalu cantik, dan _senyuman_ itu—yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap.

Lalu pria keparat itu mengacaukannya. Orang itu mendesak terlalu keras dan memunculkan senyum yang bahkan tidak berani Sehun impikan untuk dilihatnya di bibir dingin yang kini seolah sudah berbeda dunia dengan dirinya.

Itu membuatnya marah. Kepada pria itu, kepada Jongin. Dan kepada dirinya sendiri karena telah memperhatikan, apalagi memedulikan hal itu. Jongin memang pernah lolos dari pengawasannya, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi lagi lebih dari sekali.

Jongin kembali mengerjap dan ketika bulu mata hitam tebal itu terangkat, hilanglah semua kerentanan, digantikan oleh sikap menantang dan percaya diri. "Membawaku _pulang_?"

Sehun membuka mulut untuk mengklarifikasi, tapi lalu menyeringai ketika Jongin terlihat jelas menunggu tanggapannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Di bawah pengaruh obat? Aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu."

"Tenang, Jongin. Maksudku, kita duduk bersama untuk berunding. Tentang penyelesaian yang dapat diterima. Karena tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu lolos dari semua ini."

Sehun sudah muak dengan keengganan Jongin untuk mempertimbangkan sudut pandang apa pun selain pendapatnya sendiri. Jongin sudah banyak membuang buang waktu. Waktu milik pengacara mereka. Waktu milik pengacara Sehun. Dan Sehun sudah tidak ingin hanya duduk diam sementara Jongin menjauhinya. Ia ingin penyelesaian ini dibereskan. Dikemas sedemikian rupa hingga ia bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang. Dan karena Jongin jelas tidak lagi dalam kondisi _han cut_, ia akan sangat berhati-hati menyelesaikannya.

Sambil melipat tangan di dadanya dengan gerakan lambat, mantap, dan tegas, Jongin melotot ke arahnya. "Membiarkanku lolos?"

Oke, mungkin itu pilihan kata yang buruk, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya… Sehun mempertegas sikapnya, menampilkan ekspresi senatural mungkin untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya tidak ingin bicara omong kosong. "_Ya_, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos."

Jongin berdiri menatap Sehun, matanya melebar begitu menyadari bahwa ia tidak tertarik untuk bermain-main. Atau mungkin bukan begitu, karena kemudian mata lebar itu mulai memicing seperti sedang menilai sesuatu dengan tajam. Seolah Jongin sedang… menaksir ukurannya?

Jongin dengan sengaja mengambil langkah mendekatinya, dan menatapnya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan _izinmu_ untuk melakukan apa pun, Sehun. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin kau ketinggalan berita, tapi kini aku seorang profesional mandiri yang membangun karier sukses dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tahu apa yang kubutuhkan. Sama seperti aku tahu apa yang tidak kubutuhkan."

Jongin biarkan makna ucapannya menggantung, hantaman kata-kata itu mengenai sasaran tanpa perlu diucapkan.

"Ya, selamat atas pemikiran mandiri itu, Jongin, kau berhasil membangun galeri di New York. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang menurutmu kau inginkan atau tidak—"

"Bagian mana dari pernyataan aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa, yang mungkin bisa kau anggap sangat kasar?"

Astaga, sekarang Jongin ada tepat di depan wajahnya dan itu mengusiknya sama seperti surat pernyataan akhir yang bodoh itu.

"Bagian tentang setengah dari apa yang _kita_ miliki sudah menjadi _milikmu_! Dan kau akan mengambilnya." Sehun menyugar rambutnya, lalu mengembuskan napas dengan sengit. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin memaksa kendali dirinya terlepas dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit? Persetan. Sehun telah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu melintasi benua karena kepicikan Jongin. Ia tidak lagi punya waktu untuk disia-siakan. "Dengar, aku tahu kau belum pernah menggunakan rekening bersama itu sejak kau menyelesaikan pendidikanmu, dan semua yang telah kau capai bersama galeri itu adalah hasil usahamu. Dibutuhkan banyak akal dan kepintaran untuk melakukan apa yang telah kau lakukan. Tapi kau tidak menggunakan akal itu dalam masalah ini."

Sikap bermusuhan di tatapan Jongin berubah menjadi sangat fokus. Sehun berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Kau menghasilkan pendapatan yang lebih besar dari yang diharapkan. Mendapatkan laba yang tinggi, tapi coba pikirkan fluktuasi ekonomi. Pikirkan hidupmu sendiri kalau kau ingat seberapa cepat kejadian tak terduga dapat mengubah… semuanya. Kau pernah mengalaminya secara langsung, Jongin."

"Aku akan pulih. Atau memulainya lagi. Aku pernah melakukannya. Dan kalaupun aku tidak bisa, itu bukan masalahmu."

Itulah letak kesalahan Jongin. Sehun mungkin tidak tahu cara menjadi suami yang Jongin butuhkan, tapi ia yakin sekali ia tahu apa itu tanggung jawab dan kewajiban. Karena itulah ia tidak akan membiarkan masalah ini terus ada. "Bagaimana kalau ini bukan semata-mata masalah bisnis? Bagaimana kalau kau menikah lagi, punya anak? Punya anjing? Bagaimana kalau orang yang kau cintai membutuhkan lebih dari sekadar _kemandirian_ yang bisa kau berikan? Ini bukan tentang kau dan aku. Ini tentang kepraktisan. Melakukan hal yang cerdas."

Jongin meringis mendengar penjelasan tentang masa lalu mereka. Namun bahkan tidak berkedip ketika Sehun menyebutkan tentang ancaman bagi keluarga di masa depannya. Seolah-olah masa lalu itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Sial, seandainya Sehun bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau _tidak_ menikah lagi dan sesuatu terjadi padamu? Apa kau ingin meneleponku dari kasur rumah sakit untuk meminta bantuan?" Sehun tahu jawabannya tidak. Sama seperti Jongin yang tahu bahwa tak peduli berapa tahun yang telah mereka lewati, jika ia membutuhkan _apa_ pun, yang akan ia lakukan adalah memintanya dan Sehun akan memenuhinya. Masalahnya adalah, Jongin _tidak_ akan pernah _meminta_. Jadi Sehun ingin agar Jongin mengambil uangnya sekarang.

Jongin membelakangi Sehun, lalu meraih tasnya, menaikkan satu tali di bahunya sembari dengan cepat mengeluarkan beberapa _euro_ dan menyelipkannya di bawah cangkir putih espresso. Hei, apakah Jongin ingin meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun? Persetan dengan itu.

"Uang itu juga milikmu, Jongin, dan kau akan mendapatkannya. Karena jika tidak, kau harus melupakan semua rencana yang kau miliki untuk berusaha bangkit tanpa diriku. Pengacaraku akan membuat masalah ini tetap terikat di pengadilan selamanya." Sial, Sehun akan kesulitan untuk masalah yang satu ini. Namun ia sudah kepalang basah. Ia pernah mengecewakan Jongin, tapi ia tidak akan gagal dalam hal ini. Tak peduli seberapa ingin Jongin berseteru, Jongin akan mengambil uang itu. "Dan pengacaraku juga akan mempermasalahkan galerimu."

Tubuh Jongin menjadi kaku dan perlahan-lahan ia berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Dasar bajingan."

"Ya, memang," Sehun menyetujui itu dengan pasrah. "Tapi aku seorang bajingan yang memikirkan kebaikanmu. Ayolah, Jongin, jangan melawanku dalam masalah ini."

Jongin mengembuskan napas panjang dan merapikan gaunnya. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya banyak pilihan, kan?"

"Tidak." Namun Sehun pun sama. Tidak setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa tidak peduli seberapa besar keberuntungannya, itu masih tidak akan cukup bagi Jongin. Tidak ada yang akan bisa.

Sepasang kekasih di sisi seberang kafe berdiri dari meja mereka, percakapan mereka yang penuh semangat dan menyenangkan dalam bahasa Italia terus berlanjut saat mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan di alun-alun. Mereka telah menikah. Sehun memperhatikan cincinnya—kebiasaan yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan—dan kenyamanan akan kebersamaan mereka. Dan ia merasakan kepedihan yang terkadang masih mengejutkannya.

Setelah mereka menjauh, Sehun mengembuskan napas berat. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Jongin. Dulu kita tidak seperti ini. Bahkan di akhir kebersamaan kita."

Ketika Jongin tidak menjawab, Sehun berbalik dan menyadari kalau wanita itu sedang menatapnya, ekspresinya serius. Sudah berapa lama sejak Jongin sungguh-sungguh _menatapnya_? Bahkan sebelum pergi, Jongin telah berhenti menatapnya, sering kali matanya melayang ke suatu titik di belakangnya atau ke lantai. Mendapatkan perhatian Jongin pada saat ini… rasanya menakutkan.

Dan itu sama sekali tidak penting bagi masalah yang harus mereka bereskan.

Sehun menggerakkan satu bahunya dengan penuh ketegangan, dan menelengkan rahangnya ke samping. Ia ingin masalah ini selesai. Dengan cepat. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan alasan yang didapatkan dari gertakan soal galeri tadi. "Waktunya tepat. Kau punya waktu luang selama seminggu yang kebetulan bertepatan dengan jeda di jadwalku. Kita bisa mendapatkan penyelesaian sebelum Jumat depan. Siapa tahu, kalau kita bersungguh-sungguh, mungkin kau akan punya cukup waktu untuk kembali ke sini selama beberapa hari sebelum kembali ke kantor."

"Ini liburan pertamaku dalam tiga setengah tahun. Aku ke sini bersama Baekhyun. Waktunya sungguh tidak tepat."

"Kaulah yang mengajukan tuntutan. Aku tahu kau yang menginginkan hal ini. Untuk melanjutkan hidup. Waktunya tidak akan pernah tepat. Tidak akan pernah menyenangkan. Tapi untuk sekarang, waktu bisa diusahakan. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sehun meraih lengan Jongin, tapi Jongin menghindari sentuhannya. Wanita itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tasnya, meskipun tampak jelas tidak ada yang ia cari. Ketika mendongak, ada tatapan serius di tatapan birunya. "Aku ingin perceraian ini setenang pernikahan kita dulu."

"Tentu saja." Sehun sudah berusaha keras membuat Jongin terhindar dari media. Sudah cukup beruntung hubungan mereka lolos dari pengamatan sejak awal, tapi setelah beberapa tahun, Sehun tidak lagi melindungi privasinya. Ia tidak akan mempertaruhkan soal itu sekarang.

"Itu berarti kau tidak boleh secara terbuka menyebutku sebagai istrimu."

Pastinya. Sehun mengamati alun-alun ke arah _Ravi-Ren_ melangkah pergi. "Aku tidak suka orang itu."

Mulut Jongin berkedut, mungkin menjadi awal sebuah senyuman. "Tidak suka? Sungguh?"

Sungguh. Sehun tidak menyukai orang itu—amat sangat—dan ia bahkan tidak ingin mencari tahu sebabnya. Ia telah cukup mendapatkan kejutan beberapa hari terakhir ini—tidak perlu mencari lebih. "Kau menyuruh pria itu pergi dan ia tidak mengacuhkannya."

"Aku bisa mengurus soal itu." Tidak ada tuduhan dalam kata-kata Jongin. Hanya ada kepastian. "Aku tadi bisa menyelesaikannya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Apakah benar itu yang Sehun lakukan? Sebelum ia tiba, jawabannya bisa jadi ya. Pasti. Hanya saja, secara sekilas, jelas Jongin bukanlah seorang wanita yang tidak bisa menjaga diri.

Jadi kalau sikap Sehun bukanlah _protektif_ pastilah itu _posesif_.

Dan itu gila.

Sehun menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, lalu mengangguk ke arah jalan tempat mobilnya menunggu. "Ayo bereskan masalah ini."


	4. THREE

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

Jongin menarik kuncinya dari lubang dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat ia tiba pada malam sebelumnya, ia pikir kamar ini luar biasa. Tempat yang nyaman setelah seharian menjelajahi jalanan Roma. Namun dengan lengan Sehun memegang kusen pintu di atas kepala Jongin, tubuh besar Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, siap mengikutinya ke dalam ruangan… ia melihat kamar ini seperti apa adanya. Sempit. Seperti kotak kecil dan sesak berisi tempat tidur ganda, lemari kecil, juga meja dan kursi di sudut kamar.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku berkemas," ujar Jongin sembari menatap dengan waswas ke belakang.

Sehun mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar, lalu menunggu Jongin membereskan sisi ujung tempat tidur sebelum melangkah menuju jendela. "Aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan membawa tasmu turun."

Bagus sekali. "Terserah."

Pipi Jongin merona karena nada sinisnya sendiri, tapi sebenarnya, ia sangat kesal dengan tindakan Sehun yang tergesa-gesa—meskipun Sehun memang menarik perhatiannya. Itulah alasannya tidak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Tidak ingin memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk melancarkan gertakan halus yang membuat pria itu merasa menang.

Jongin tidak ingin terbujuk untuk mengambil keputusan yang bukan miliknya, tapi dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, Sehun telah berhasil melakukannya. Dan karena kemampuan uniknya itu, Sehun membuatnya bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat tujuan pria itu sejak awal. Menyebalkan.

Ketika Jongin mulai mengupayakan perceraian, tujuannya hanya untuk memutuskan hubungan. Mereka berdua telah menetapkan kehidupan mereka masing-masing, dan menurut pendapatnya, tidak ada gunanya menuntut sebagian aset yang tidak ia perlukan menjelang perceraian. Lalu Sehun pun kembali, mengesampingkan proposalnya dengan kata-kata seperti _tidak_ bisa diterima, salah mengerti, dan _konyol_, dan tanggapan Jongin untuk itu adalah… emosional. Ia tidak akan membahas kemungkinan adanya penyelesaian lain karena ia memiliki tujuannya sendiri.

Jongin tidak membutuhkan Sehun. Tidak membutuhkan _apapun_ dari pria itu. Tidak ada lagi pengorbanan, kewajiban, atau utang yang harus dibayar. Sehun telah membayar cukup. Malah terlampau banyak.

Namun ketika pria itu mengangkat masalah kebijaksanaan dari situasi ini, Jongin mengakui kepicikannya dalam memandang masalah ini. Dan ia juga akan mencoba memperbaikinya sebelum si brengsek itu mencetuskan ancaman terakhir soal galerinya dan akan mengikatnya di pengadilan selama sisa hidupnya.

Jongin mengembuskan napas dengan gusar dan membanting pintu lemari. Blus, rok, celana, dan gaun tergantung di palang gantungan pendek, tersusun dengan rapi menurut jenis dan kegunaannya. Jongin mengumpulkan semuanya menjadi satu tumpukan, lalu berbalik dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur, dan kembali menuju lemari untuk mengambil koper yang ia simpan di bagian bawah. Ia berencana untuk tinggal selama seminggu, dan sekarang ia berkemas hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari.

Menjengkelkan, tapi dalam skenario yang lebih luas, itu bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan pemulihan dirinya. Dan jika itu berarti ia akhirnya bisa menutup kehidupan yang mereka bagi bersama, memangkas waktu liburannya adalah pengorbanan yang akan dengan senang hati ia lakukan.

Setelah melepas gantungan baju dari atasan berbahan krep sutra, ia melirik Sehun saat pria itu mengusap bahunya sendiri. Bahan kemeja Sehun tertarik ketat di punggungnya yang lebar, menampakkan kelenturan dan tarikan otot yang dulu sering dipijat Jongin di pengujung hari yang panjang. Sehun saat itu memang sedang ada di masa terbaiknya, tapi sekarang, entah bagaimana pria itu terlihat lebih bidang. Lebih kuat dibandingkan saat berusia dua puluh dua.

Rasa sakit membakar tangan Jongin, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke gantungan baju yang menusuk telapak tangan dan blusnya secara tidak sengaja robek dalam genggamannya.

Ia tidak suka berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang telah berubah pada pria yang pernah sangat ia cintai setelah bertahun-tahun ini. Ia melihat berita. Mendengar rumor. Membenci kenyataan bahwa ternyata Sehun bisa begitu berbeda. Namun, di sini dan saat ini, sebagian dari dirinya berharap semua yang ia baca memang benar. Bahwa pria yang dulu ia kenal kini telah pergi dan yang tersisa hanyalah sesosok tubuh yang samar-samar mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah ia kenal. Akan jauh lebih mudah menjaga hati yang telah dengan susah payah ia pulihkan.

Sayangnya, Jongin bahkan tidak pernah mencoba untuk melakukan itu.

**. . .**

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sehun berdiri di jendela, menatap pusat kota Roma, punggungnya bersandar di latar belakang hiruk pikuk yang tampak di belakangnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar," gerutu Jongin di ponsel yang terjepit di antara bahu dan telinganya. "Dia bilang dua jam. Baekhyun, aku minta maaf sudah melakukan ini kepadamu."

Ya, Sehun mengerti. Dirilah penjahatnya, merepotkan semua orang dengan tuntutan yang kelewatan. Terserah. Ia sudah muak dengan suasana tenang dan damai. Jongin mungkin tidak suka ia memangkas waktu liburannya, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Jongin-lah yang memulainya semuanya dengan surat pernyataan itu. Sehun hanya menunggu saat yang tepat tiba lalu menemui Jongin.

Berdasarkan hitungan Sehun, posisi mereka seri.

"Tunggu, kapan surelnya masuk…? Mereka sudah mendapatkan instruksi tentang pameran di East Wing. Lucas juga sudah dapat dokumen asuransinya…"

Sudut mulut Sehun terangkat. Ini pembicaraan soal bisnis galeri yang kelima kalinya selama bermenit-menit. Sesudah tiga telepon di taksi yang mengantar mereka kembali dari alun-alun. Jongin sangat terikat dengan pekerjaannya sama seperti dirinya, dan mencintai setiap menitnya. Jongin sungguh cakap. Efisien. Dan bersikap tegas dengan sentuhan profesional dan sisi kewibawaan yang tidak menjadi bagian dari dirinya saat mereka bersama.

Hilang sudah sosok putri cantik yang sedikit manja dan sangat manis yang pernah Sehun genggam tangannya untuk menjaganya.

Dan hilang sudah ekspresi hancurnya.

Jongin begitu _berbeda_.

Dalam beberapa hal tertentu. Dalam hal lain… yah, bahkan reaksi Sehun masih sama.

Dengan perhatian Jongin yang terpecah antara Baekhyun dan berkemas, Sehun membiarkan tatapannya perlahan mengikuti lekuk di sepanjang tubuh Jongin—dari terurainya rambut hitam halus itu sampai ke sweter ketat dengan bahan yang terlalu tipis dan berwarna putih kusam. Lalu lekuk pinggang ramping dan rok tipis yang menutupi pinggul dan kaki, setiap lekuk dan bentuk yang pernah sangat Sehun kenal tapi kini hanya bisa membayangkannya, dari yang terlihat di balik alur bahan bajunya. Juga pergelangan kaki yang ramping, berbalut sepatu terbaik yang pernah ia lihat.

Hak yang terlalu tinggi untuk bisa dengan aman melangkah mantap di jalanan pusat kota Roma.

Jongin membungkuk di atas tempat tidur, satu kaki menjejak lantai, kaki lainnya terlipat di lutut, ibu jari kaki mengarah ke karpet, tumitnya berputar-putar pelan.

Sehun menelan ludah, mulutnya tiba-tiba kering, dadanya sesak. Terlalu banyak yang ia lihat.

Sehun _tidak_ sedang memikirkan tumit itu menempel di punggung Sehun. Atau bagaimana rasanya ketika kaki itu saat melingkari pinggulnya. Di atas bahunya.

Ide yang buruk.

Tatapan Sehun naik lagi, mengikuti lekuk halus pergelangan kaki Jongin, lekuk betisnya yang sesekali terangkat dengan menggoda di balik ujung rok yang bergerak-gerak. Lalu ke pinggul yang membulat dan punggung mulus yang membungkuk membentuk lengkungan lembut saat Jongin mengulurkan tangan—

Kendalikan dirimu, Oh.

Bersama dengan Jongin tidak sama seperti saat-saat yang mereka bagi dalam sembilan tahun terakhir. Sungguh sangat berbeda. Juga tidak seperti tahun pertama—ketika Sehun tidak bisa melepas sentuhannya dari Jongin. Ketika semuanya terasa begitu tepat, sebelum tiba-tiba menjadi terasa begitu salah.

Lalu apa maksud kerlingan dan tatapan di tengah hubungan pertemanan yang romantis ini?

Apa pun itu, Sehun pun berhenti melakukannya. Ia dikenal dengan kemampuannya menilai setiap situasi atau kesempatan. Mengevaluasi risiko dan keuntungan. Dan tidak ada keuntungan yang bisa didapat dengan membiarkan Jongin mempermainkan perasaannya.

Bunyi gantungan baju di atas tempat tidur menyentak perhatian Sehun kembali ke percakapan yang sedang berlangsung. "…seminggu dia bilang, untuk merampungkan pekerjaan itu."

"Kenapa?" Desis napas yang feminin terdengar, mereda menjadi sesuatu yang mungkin bisa disamakan rasa frustrasi. Suara Jongin memelan, seolah-olah ingin menutupi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. "Aku ingin masalah ini selesai."

Pukulan rasa bersalah mendarat bersama kata-katanya.

_Ah, Jongin_. Kenapa kita harus menunggu begitu lama?

Tapi Sehun sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang.

Suasana hening berlalu, kemudian, "Aku senang mendengar semua berjalan lancar dengan Chanyeol—kau tahu aku pasti merasa begitu—tapi kau baru saja mengenalnya."

Jadi Baekhyun akan pergi.

"Kalau kau benar-benar yakin… Oke. Tidak, itu bagus."

Sehun tidak keberatan. Semakin sedikit gangguan semakin baik. Dan mungkin Sehun menginginkan Jongin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bukan untuk menyeretnya ke ranjang. Tidak. Sehun hanya ingin tahu siapa sosok _wanita_ ini _sebenarnya_. Meskipun selama bertahun tahun ia diam-diam mencari informasi tentang kegiatan Jongin, juga usaha dan prestasinya. Ia mendapatkannya dari berbagai sumber—sekretaris, pengacara, akuntan dan asisten—salah satu dari mereka. Tentu ia tahu kesuksesan Jongin. Meskipun ia tidak melihatnya tertulis di _Times_, laporan pajak memberi tahu itu semua. Namun semua itu di atas kertas. Dan wanita di balik semua keuntungan dan ulasan itu—wanita yang tampaknya berubah tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan—adalah orang yang telah ia jauhi.

Jadi, _yeah_, Sehun merasa penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak. Baekhyun, itu luar biasa… Aku turut senang. Aku akan bicara denganmu seminggu lagi… Oke, kau juga. Selamat tinggal."

Dengan bahu bersandar di bingkai jendela, Sehun mengangguk ke arah ponsel yang telah Jongin lempar ke atas tas yang terbuka di dekat pintu. "Jadi semua beres?"

"Beres," jawab Jongin, sambil mengamati kekacauan di atas tempat tidur. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dan kita siap berangkat."

Sehun mendongakkan dagu ke koper yang berantakan, menunjukkan kesan tidak ingin melihat terlalu dekat ke barang-barang pribadi wanita berwarna terang yang bertebaran secara serampangan bersama pakaian lain. "Kau perlu bantuan?"

Jongin mengangguk bimbang sembari menatap ruangan. "Kau bisa menutup koper ini dan membawanya ke dekat pintu."

Sehun menghampiri tempat tidur lalu menutup koper itu, dan menatap dengan rasa bersalah ke arah _thong_ katun merah muda terang yang melompat keluar di detik terakhir.

_Thong_ mungil.

Lembut.

Seksi.

Jika ia memang mengenal Jongin, _thong_ merah muda terang itu mengumumkan kalau setidaknya ada satu lagi yang mirip yang terkubur di bawah pakaian yang telah Jongin tumpuk di dalam koper.

"SEHUN?"

Sehun mengaitkan potongan kain itu di jari telunjuknya, lalu mengangkatnya. "Pelarian."

Jongin menggeleng bingung. _Pelarian_? Adalah apa yang Sehun—kemudian Jongin—lihat. Sutra berenda merah muda, berkilau di tangan pria itu. Rasa malu memanas di pipi Jongin saat melihat Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan celana dalamnya sambil mengejek nakal.

"Melompat tepat ke tanganku," sahut Sehun, tanpa merasa menyesal sama sekali. "Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang pria?"

Pria lain mungkin akan mengabaikan benda itu, atau setidaknya berpaling. Namun tidak dengan Sehun. Sehun dengan terang-terangan meraba bahan halus _thong_ itu sembari menyeringai dengan nakal. Itulah hal-hal yang telah Jongin lupa. Kekaguman Sehun terhadap pakaian dalam… dan sepatu hak tinggi. Jika dikenakan bersamaan.

_Pakai ini untukku…_

Getaran saraf berdesir di dalam diri Jongin, memacu tegangan aneh di bawah perutnya. Gelombang godaan dari masa lalu merayu pikirannya, memacu ratusan kenangan dalam hidupnya. Setiap bayangan akan kulit telanjang dan gairah seolah lebih hidup, lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya—

Sehun bercinta dengannya di koridor ketika mereka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukannya di kamar yang hanya berjarak satu meter lagi… Juga di dapur… lemari… mobil…

Kenangan-kenangan indah yang menggetarkan tubuhnya dan membangkitkan gairah yang sama sekali telah dilupakan setelah sekian lama. Hasrat meluncur dalam dirinya, melewati keresahan yang membangkitkan kesadaran menuju pusat tubuhnya.

Tidak! Jangan sekarang. Tidak setelah sekian lama.

_Tidak Sehun._

Jongin telah merelakan pria itu. Membiarkan Sehun pergi. Ia baru saja mengajukan gugatan cerai! Dari semua pria di dunia ini, Sehun adalah pria terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya.

Ini gila. Sia-sia. Kebodohan yang paling bodoh.

Sehun membalik pakaian dalam itu di telapak tangannya, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Jongin saat mata cokelat tuanya menahan tatapan Jongin. "Cantik." Satu kata yang sederhana. Namun, suara parau penuh hasrat itu mengalirkan getaran ke dalam diri Jongin. Dan perasaan yakin bahwa… ini pasti akan panas. Menegangkan. Benar-benar luar biasa.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Sejam lalu ia sudah siap berhadapan dengan pria ini, dan sekarang… sekarang ia sudah siap untuk—Tidak! Ia harus memalingkan muka, keluar dari kehancuran tempat ia tiba-tiba terlibat—sebelum itu membawa mereka berdua menuju jalan yang hanya akan berakhir di rasa malu dan frustrasi yang sangat ia kenal, juga rasa bersalah yang tidak mereka perlukan.

Untungnya bagi mereka berdua, kalaupun ada hal yang bisa dilakukan Jongin dengan cakap, itu adalah merusak suasana. "Maaf, ini tidak dibuat dalam ukuran pria."

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan menarik carikan kain itu saat Jongin hampir meraihnya, kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan Jongin. Jongin bergidik saat rasa panas tangan Sehun mengunci lengannya, menjalar di aliran darahnya dan memaksa jantungnya berdetak cepat dan memunculkan denyutan… di mana-mana.

Senyuman menghilang dari bibir Sehun dan keheningan di kamar ini melayang-layang di sekeliling mereka. Jemari itu melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat, memegangnya erat, menariknya lebih dekat sampai hanya tersisa satu senti jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka. Alis Sehun berkerut dan ekspresi bertanya mempergelap tatapannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Jongin lakukan. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Tidak ada lagi senda gurau menyenangkan di antara mereka, kemunculan kembali yang tiba-tiba, atau tawa lepas. Hanya kebisuan. Ketegangan yang semakin meningkat. Dan tatapan Sehun yang dengan panas bergerak ke mulutnya.

Semuanya terasa melambat. Menghangat. Berat.

Bibir Sehun merekah.

Ya Tuhan, ini _Sehun_. Ini _hidup_nya. Hidup yang dengan susah payah telah ia bangun kembali dengan penuh rasa sakit. Hidup terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan dengan _gegabah_ atau _ceroboh_.

"Maaf," Jongin berhasil mengatakannya dengan napas gemetar. "Tidak boleh ada hadiah yang diberikan."

Sehun mengerjap, tangannya menyentak lepas dari pergelangan tangan Jongin seolah baru saja terbakar bara api.

Ya, Sehun memang terbakar. Mereka berdua terbakar api. Bertahun-tahun lalu. Di seberang samudera. Di kehidupan sebelumnya. Dan tak satu pun dari mereka merasa cukup bodoh untuk bermain-main dengan api itu lagi.


	5. FOUR

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

Happy Reading!

.

Jongin menatap ke luar dari kaca belakang limusin Sehun, menyusuri jalan raya melalui lembah California Selatan. Di kedua sisinya, tanah menjulang di perbukitan hijau yang dihiasi rumah-rumah, pohon palem, semak, dan rerumputan berpasir karena tanah yang amblas. Semua tampak indah meskipun nuansa kelabu akan cuaca buruk mempergelap pemandangan sekitar dan langit senja.

Entah kenapa cuaca suram itu tampak pas. Seolah menguarkan ekspresi merengut di udara sekitar. Tidak ada angin topan yang ribut dan bergejolak atau bahkan hujan deras. Hanya suasana melankolis, gambaran yang tepat untuk akhir pernikahan yang telah berakhir bertahun tahun lalu.

Suara deheman menarik perhatiannya kembali ke pria yang duduk di hadapannya di dalam mobil. Sehun bersandar dengan kaki terjulur. Dasi longgar dan sedikit miring, kancing atas terbuka di bagian leher, lengan kemeja digulung hingga setengah dan kedua lengan terlipat di belakang kepala. Laptopnya masih terbuka di sampingnya—dengan berbagai berkas yang berserakan di atas kursi—memberi kesan kalau pria itu ingin jeda waktu kerjanya sesingkat waktu Jongin. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal lain?"

Sehun selalu bersikap terbuka.

Komunikasi di antara mereka terbatas percakapan membosankan setelah satu momen krusial tadi di kamar hotelnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Jongin harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk menyingkirkannya dari kepalanya, tapi karena sudah mengabaikan usaha itu sepenuhnya, hal itu menancapkan seribu pertanyaan di kepalanya bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk membantunya mendapatkan jawaban. Lewat kesepakatan yang tak terucap, mereka menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan selama jam penerbangan yang panjang. Padahal, di suatu tempat di atas Samudera Atlantik, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menyebar di alam sadar Jongin, menumbuhkan pemikiran tentang sebab akibat dan berbagai kemungkinan sampai akhirnya mustahil ia bisa fokus dengan pekerjaannya… dan ia menyadari kalau lirikannya terarah ke lapisan kulit berwarna mentega dan interior berwarna kenari di kabin mewah ini, tatapannya menyusuri detail tubuh kuat Sehun. Ia pun kembali bertanya-tanya, kenapa harus Sehun? Bagaimana mungkin itu, setelah bertahun tahun ini?

Lebih dari sekali Sehun menangkap basah lirikannya. Mata mereka saling memandang seolah sedang berlomba untuk tetap membisu. Saling menguji kekuatan dari hubungan membingungkan yang tersisa di antara mereka, dan kemampuan mereka untuk menahan kedekatan jarak yang ironisnya menjadi awal perceraian mereka. Lalu Sehun akan berpaling, atau Jongin yang akan berpaling. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, mereka kembali larut dalam pekerjaan mereka.

Menghabiskan satu minggu ke depan dalam kebisuan tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah perceraian ini. Jadi di sinilah Sehun, mencoba berkomunikasi.

Memangnya siapa Jongin hingga berani menghalangi jalannya? "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sehun meregangkan kepalanya dari satu sisi ke sisi lain sembari mengembuskan napas dengan terburu-buru, dan merenung. "Santai saja. Cuaca sepertinya aman."

Jongin menelan ludah, berusaha menahan kedutan di sudut mulutnya agar tidak terulas menjadi senyuman. "Sopan."

"Dangkal."

"Jinak," tukas Jongin sembari mengibaskan tangannya dengan ringan, ia merasa geli dengan awalan dalam memilih topik yang cocok untuk diskusi.

"Membosankan. Tapi siapa peduli…" Sehun menguap dengan sikap tak acuh ke arah jendela. "Sayang sekali kau harus melihat tempat ini dalam keadaan sekarang. Dua hari lalu terlihat indah. Matahari bersinar, suhu di atas dua puluh tiga. Tahun ini cuaca dapat berubah dengan sangat cepat."

Membosankan mungkin istilah yang tepat. Ada masa ketika mereka terbiasa berbicara sepanjang malam. Ketika percakapan di antara mereka begitu menarik, dan sulit rasanya harus mengakhiri panggilan telepon atau mengucapkan selamat malam. Seingat Jongin, cuaca hanya satu kali dibicarakan di dalam percakapan mereka. Di suatu Minggu pagi yang tenang di tempat tidur. Tangan kuat Sehun bergerak lembut di pinggul Jongin saat menarik Jongin untuk mendekapnya, lalu dengan mendetail menggambarkan betapa ia ingin bercinta dengan Jongin di tengah hujan. Ketika bulir-bulir air bertaburan di payudaranya, ketika rasa dingin membuat puncak payudaranya kencang, keras, kaku… dan rasa panas yang kontras di mulut Sehun yang menangkup tubuhnya, menjilat dan mengisap, membuatnya mengerang.

Puncak payudara Jongin mengerut saat mengingat Sehun menghujam dengan panas dan kasar ke dalam dirinya, menyiksa tubuhnya dan membuatnya terengah.

Oh, tidak. Ini tidak benar.

Tiba-tiba, cuaca seakan menjadi topik yang berbahaya dan Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa geli. Ia tidak ingin berpikir tentang bagaimana hal itu pernah terjadi. Ia tidak ingin bereaksi hingga dibutuhkan segenap usaha agar tidak menggeliat di kursinya.

Sambil menggosok pelipisnya dengan dua jari, Jongin menatap lututnya, ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia masih bisa merasakan lembaran-lembaran kertas di bawah lututnya.

"Giliranmu, Jongin."

Perpaduan antara namanya yang terucap dan suara jemari yang menjentik menyentak perhatian Jongin ke mata Sehun yang terus menatap fokus ke arah dirinya. Menunggu, mengamati, memperhatikan dirinya hingga membuat perutnya terasa panas.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang dilihat pria itu?

Ia harus keluar dari mobil ini. Jauh dari orang ini sebelum Sehun menangkap arah pikirannya atau betapa mengejutkan responsnya untuk pemikiran itu.

"H-hotel," Jongin tergagap dengan bodoh, rasanya ingin segera menampar dahinya dan berharap agar otaknya menjadi encer.

Sehun memandang keluar jendela, mengamati sekitarnya, lalu kembali memandangnya, "Apa?"

"Hotel tempatku menginap," Jongin menjelaskan, berusaha menahan bola matanya agar tidak berputar dan seolah-olah berkata _"betapa bodohnya aku,"_ meskipun tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia lebih seperti putus asa. Bingung. "Turunkan saja aku di jalan masuk. Aku akan bersiap siap, lalu—"

"Tidak ada hotel," sela Sehun sembari mengibaskan tangan dengan tak acuh, ekspresinya datar dengan penuh pemahaman. "Kau akan tinggal di rumah."

Sehun tidak mungkin serius. "Itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Tentu saja. Ada staf harian yang akan bersih-bersih dan berbelanja saat kita di sana. Jangan heran kalau kau tidak terlalu sering bertemu mereka. Mereka berbakat untuk tetap tak terlihat tapi selalu bersedia jika dibutuhkan. Apa pun yang kau inginkan, mereka akan mendapatkannya. Dan ada mobil untukmu di garasi."

"Tidak." Satu kata itu terlontar lebih keras daripada yang Jongin inginkan, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa terpojok. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam terperangkap dalam ruang sempit bersama-sama, satu-satunya hal yang menahannya untuk tidak meledak adalah janji untuk mendapatkan waktu pribadi bagi dirinya sendiri. Dan mengetahui kalau ia bisa melepaskan diri. Juga mendapatkan perlindungan dari reaksi tubuhnya terhadap kedekatan Sehun. Di suatu tempat di mana aroma Sehun yang lembut, seksi, dan maskulin tidak menembus setiap sudut ruang yang ia tempati, seperti selama beberapa jam perjalanan yang sekarang mereka lalui.

Dan itu sebelum Sehun membahas _masalah_ cuaca!

Tidak akan. Dengan terjebak di rumah Sehun, Jongin akan menghirup aroma pria itu selama tujuh hari berturut-turut.

"Tidak ingin membahas masalah itu, Jongin?" tanya Sehun, kejengkelan terdengar jelas dalam nada bicaranya.

Jongin berbalik ke arahnya, berusaha untuk tetap tenang agar tidak lepas kendali. "Kita akan membahas rincian penyelesaian itu—bahkan untuk pasal-pasal yang paling mudah, dan setelah hari ini berakhir aku membayangkan kita berdua saling menghargai jarak antara kita. Bisa bersantai tanpa harus berada begitu dekat."

Satu sudut bibir Sehun berkedut, lalu bibir itu membentuk garis tipis saat ia berbalik untuk mengamati pemandangan yang mereka lewati. "Jadi soal berada begitu dekat yang menjadi masalahnya. Aku selama ini mengira kau juga menikmatinya seperti diriku."

Oh, bagus sekali. Ada sedikit senda gurau nakal di antara mereka. Tepat seperti yang Jongin butuhkan.

_Tidak_.

Dengan mata yang tetap menatap atap mobil, Jongin menggeleng, "Kau tidak pernah berubah."

"Setiap orang berubah, Jongin. Dan setiap orang tetap sama." Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan membiarkan kepalanya terkulai ke sandaran kursi. "Hanya saja tidak mudah untuk bisa melihat bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi."

Nada menggoda yang terasa beberapa detik sebelumnya kini telah hilang.

Tidak diragukan lagi kalau Sehun menyadari betapa janggalnya percakapan dengan wanita yang sedang dalam proses perceraian dengannya, dan menganggap wanita itu sebagai pasangan yang lebih tepat.

Sambil meluruskan punggung di sandaran kursi, Jongin memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Tentang perubahan di antara mereka.

Tentu saja Sehun memang benar. Dalam banyak alasan, pria yang duduk di depannya bukanlah sosok yang dilihatnya ketika ia membiarkan benaknya mencari wajah sosok suami di dalam ingatannya. Pria yang berlari di jalanan pusat kota Chicago dengan gaya seorang atlet berbakat, atau yang berjalan cepat di jalanan Boston, kini berpakaian rapi dengan jas dan dasi, dan melakukan beberapa pertemuan penting. Dalam benak Jongin, Sehun selamanya adalah pria yang sama, berkembang bersama optimisme dan ide yang tak terbatas. Seorang visioner yang akan segera mencapai kesuksesan. Muda. Antusias. Dan bersikap begitu lembut, membuat hati Jongin sakit mengingat rasa ketika menerima semua perlakuan itu.

Sehun sekarang seorang miliarder. Berkeliling dunia dengan jet pribadi mewah. Begitu halus dan keren. Tidak ada lagi ketegangan. Tidak ada lagi nada tinggi. Tidak sejak _Journal_ mulai memanggilnya _Midas_ dan seisi dunia mulai mengantre untuk menawarkan banyak _hal_ kepadanya. Namun itu hanya sebuah kesuksesan. Permukaan luar berubah, seperti garis dan kerut yang semakin terlihat jelas di sekitar mulut dan matanya.

Bagaimana dengan hati Sehun? Jongin tidak tahu. Ada beberapa hal yang jelas. Pria itu sekarang lebih keras. Lebih tidak berperasaan. Sinis. Namun di luar itu, Jongin tidak mengenalnya. Dan tidak tahu apakah ia memang ingin mengenalnya.

Dan ia membayangkan Sehun merasakan hal yang sama.

Jika Sehun menatap melewati rambut dan mata Jongin, pria itu mungkin tidak akan mengenali wanita seperti apa dirinya.

Namun, tidak banyak yang tersisa dari wanita yang satu itu.

Di usia delapan belas tahun, keinginan, harapan dan impian Jongin sangat sederhana, dan semuanya berkaitan dengan Sehun. Ia nyaris tidak pernah memiliki pikirannya sendiri pada saat itu. Bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mencari tahu semua yang ada pada dirinya. Ia hanya ingin terlihat cantik. Bersenang senang. Tertawa. Musik, pesta, pakaian, sepatu, dan kencan. Ia menikmati masa kuliah, mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Namun ia seorang mahasiswi baru dan tidak punya waktu untuk mengetahui kenyataannya sebelum keadaan mengharuskannya untuk putus kuliah dan segalanya benar-benar berubah. Ketika orangtuanya mengetahui kalau dirinya telah mengecewakan mereka, semua cinta dan dukungan yang pada saat itu telah menjadi fondasi hidupnya pun tiba-tiba menjadi pamrih.

Jongin sangat berterima kasih kepada Sehun karena selalu ada untuknya. Berdiri di sampingnya. Sehun memperhatikannya. Mencintainya. Menikahinya. Membawa serta dirinya ketika pindah untuk meniti karier.

Sehun memperlakukan dirinya seperti emas, tapi Jongin telah memperlakukan dirinya sendiri seperti semacam tambahan bagi hidup Sehun, alih-alih mitra yang sejajar. Jongin sangat bergantung kepada Sehun sehingga takut untuk melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang Sehun. Jongin sangat mencintai Sehun sehingga ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sehun adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia butuhkan.

Amarah yang terpendam pun menyeruak ke permukaan, membuat Jongin memalingkan wajah dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Tidak adil menyalahkan Sehun karena dirinya sendirilah yang bodoh. Atau karena Sehun memiliki kehidupan lain sebagai cadangan saat kehidupan yang mereka jalani bersama hancur.

Jongin telah mengambil pelajaran dari itu. Ia sekarang menjadi wanita yang tidak bergantung kepada siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dengan hidup yang ia bangun, ia tidak memerlukan itu. Di tempat Jongin yang dulu telah pergi, Jongin yang baru kini bangkit. Tidak kenal lelah dalam tekadnya. Tidak kenal lelah dalam mengejar tujuannya. Kuat. Berusaha sendiri dan mandiri. Tipe wanita yang tidak bisa dihadapi pria yang terbiasa mengendalikan setiap aspek alam semesta di sekitarnya.

Sehun _menutup_ laptopnya, menumpuk map. dan memasukkannya ke tas selempang di kakinya. "Dengar, Jongin, ada kamar tamu. Kau bisa menghindar dari harus berdekatan dengan siapa pun. Tapi kita harus mengatasi masalah ini. Rumahnya bagus. Percayalah kepadaku."

Kamar tamu tidak akan cukup. "Aku percaya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Aku butuh ruanganku sendiri. Ruangan untuk bekerja. Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang harus menjalankan bisnis."

"Kau sedang berlibur," Sehun membalas dengan tenang, meskipun Jongin tidak melewatkan tatapan dingin di matanya.

Sehun tidak suka ditantang, dan sejauh ini, itulah yang Jongin lakukan.

"Berlibur ini lebih untuk kepentingan Baekhyun daripada aku, dan karena dia tidak ada, aku tidak harus menyelinap diam-diam untuk melakukan pekerjaan." Jongin menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri dan menatap wajah Sehun untuk meminta pemahaman. Tapi ia hanya menemukan keteguhan yang biasanya tidak ia lawan.

"Jadi kita akan menyelesaikan masalah di tengah tentang kewajiban kita yang lain. Melakukannya lebih pagi, hingga larut, atau kapan pun kita bisa. Akan lebih mudah kalau kau selalu ada."

Tentu saja. Menjadi gadis pelayan Sehun. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan ruang kantor untukmu di rumah." Sehun menarik ponsel dari sakunya dan menyapukan ibu jarinya pada layar. "Katakan saja apa yang kau butuhkan—"

"Hotel, Sehun."

Sehun tetap diam. Ini adalah langkah taktis dalam permainan perebutan kekuasaan yang tidak tertarik untuk Jongin mainkan. "Kau selalu bisa mendapatkan keinginanmu, bukan?"

Sehun menatapnya, sampai ketegangan di antara mereka mencair.

"Tidak, Jongin. Tidak selalu."

Jongin menahan keinginannya untuk mencari tahu apa maksud Sehun, alih-alih ia berdiri tegak. "Bagus. Jadi ini tidak terlalu menyulitkan." Jongin tidak akan menyerah. Ini berhubungan dengan pengendalian diri dan harga diri. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya sekarang."


	6. FIVE

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

Beberapa menit kemudian,dengan mata terbelalak kagum, Jongin melangkah melewati pintu depan rumah pantai Sehun di La Jolla. Jongin akan tinggal di satu hotel lokal segera setelah kamarnya bisa dipesan, tapi ia setuju untuk melihat pilihan lain. Sehun tidak membesar-besarkan penampilan tempat ini. Tempat ini luar biasa.

Tiga lantai baru, baja, dan kaca membentang dari gerbang depan, menyusuri taman pribadi yang rimbun, menuju hamparan pasir pantai di dekatnya. Arsitekturnya sendiri terkesan sangat maskulin—garis-garis yang tegas dan ruang terbuka, tangga gantung dan lantai batu. Namun warna interior dan dekorasinya terkesan minimalis dan kaku.

Susunan warna yang mengadaptasi lautan dan matahari terbenam dengan kontras menghiasi setiap kamar dan menghasilkan kesempurnaan yang sangat pas. Dan karya seni yang terpajang begitu spektakuler, memadukan budaya Timur kuno dan budaya Eropa modern dengan berbagai gabungan karya yang berbicara banyak tentang gaya dan selera.

Denah utama rumah berkonsep terbuka, menawarkan pemandangan laut yang tidak terhalang dari pintu masuk utama, ruang tamu, dapur, juga bar, dengan sedikit sektor berdinding di bagian kiri. Karena rumah ini dibangun di atas tanah bergradasi, yang seharusnya menjadi lantai dasar di pintu depan sebenarnya adalah lantai dua, menghasilkan ilusi seolah-olah terasnya melayang di atas samudera luas.

"Ini menakjubkan, Sehun."

Sehun berdiri di dekat jendela tinggi dan tersenyum. "Ada yang lebih bagus. Ayo kutunjukkan."

Setelah membuka gerendel satu demi satu, Sehun mengayun panel kaca lebar itu sejauh sembilan puluh derajat dan mengubah ruang tamu menjadi sambungan dari teras luar. Angin laut nan sejuk bergulung ke dalam rumah, membawa suara gemuruh ombak, dan menciptakan kurva berwarna krem dalam tarian cahaya, gerak, dan suara yang membubung.

Sehun hampir berdansa karena bangga, rasa puas terhadap rumahnya jelas membuatnya tampak sepuluh tahun lebih muda. "Cukup hebat, bukan?"

Ya. Cukup untuk membuat Jongin gatal ingin melepas kucir rambut di atas kepalanya, lalu membentangkan kedua lengan dan membiarkan angin berembus hingga ke bagian belakang lehernya dan membuat pakaiannya berkibar. Alih-alih, ia hanya mengangguk setuju sembari tersenyum tulus. "Ya."

"Jadi, dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang tamu ada di lantai dasar. Kamarku di lantai tiga. Kalau kau mau bersih-bersih sebelum aku mengantarmu ke hotel, aku akan menunjukkan kamar tamunya."

Di lantai bawah, Sehun membuka pintu paling ujung di sebelah kiri, memperlihatkan area duduk, kamar mandi lengkap, kamar tidur, dan satu lagi pemandangan samudera luas yang spektakuler. Karena tertarik dengan kemewahan kamar yang ia rasa sebagian besarnya belum pernah digunakan, Jongin melangkah ke bagian belakangnya, dan sesuai dengan kebiasaannya, ia memperhatikan setiap karya seni dan dekor elegan di sepanjang koridor. Koleksi Sehun sungguh spektakuler.

Kamar tidur ini terhubung ke teras kedua yang lebih rendah, yang sebagiannya dinaungi teras di bagian atasnya. Sembari melangkah ke jendela, Jongin berpikir bagaimana Sehun bisa menyelesaikan setiap pekerjaan dengan pemandangan seperti ini disuguhkan dari setiap sudut rumah.

Lalu Jongin pun teringat. "Kau tidak benar-benar tinggal di sini, bukan?"

Sehun berdiri bersandar di dinding, lengan disilangkan ke dada. "Tidak. Ini lebih sebagai tempat menyepi. Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di Boston dan L.A., tapi kupikir kita lebih baik berada di sini. Agar tidak terlihat."

"Mencoba mengurungku diam-diam?" Jongin menggoda dengan senyuman jahil, sadar sepenuhnya kalau pengaturan ini dibuat untuk kebaikan dirinya. Dialah yang akan merasa rugi jika hubungan mereka menjadi konsumsi publik. "Apakah aku sekarang menjadi rahasia kecilmu?"

"Benar," jawab Sehun sambil tertawa singkat. "Pikirkan reputasiku jika skandal tentang mempelaiku yang masih anak-anak tersebar."

"Saat itu aku delapan belas tahun."

Sehun kembali tergelak. "Aku pasti akan dihukum tembak."

Ah, alasan lama. Hanya saja kali ini, alih-alih menyerah pada kebiasaan lama, Jongin merasa harus menyuarakan perasaannya saat masih punya kesempatan. "Hei, itu sudah cukup lama. Waktu itu kita berdua masih naif."

Rasa leganya berlalu secepat kedatangannya. Mata cokelat gelap Sehun terpaku ke bibir Jongin, kemudian berpaling ke arah cakrawala. Sehun tidak memercayainya. Tapi mereka berdua tahu alasan utama mereka menikah waktu itu. Terlepas dari betapa Jongin berharap kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, pernikahannya merupakan tindakan yang mulia. Sehun melakukan hal yang tepat kepadanya.

"Ya, benar."

Kata-kata itu cukup sederhana, tapi seperti hampa, tandus, sama seperti sesuatu di dalam jiwanya, tempat Jongin tidak ingin mengingatnya. Dan tanpa disadari, kenangan itu hadir di sana. Kenangan indah, buruk, pahit, dan memilukan. Ketika semakin berat dan gelap, kenangan-kenangan itu membanjirinya dengan emosi yang tidak lagi dipahaminya. Membebani bahunya dengan gema keputusasaan yang nyaris merenggut hidupnya.

Tidak. Jongin tidak akan menyerah lagi.

Pandangannya kabur dan ia pun melangkah gontai menjauhi pintu kaca, merasakan lantai seolah rapuh dan dunia berjalan lambat.

"Jongin!" Sehun pun ada di dekatnya, satu tangan memegang erat lengan atasnya, tangan lain memeluk pinggangnya saat Sehun meraihnya.

Kesadaran pun kembali dalam sentakan napas ketika ditekan di impitan dada Sehun, pinggul dan paha Sehun ada di punggung Jongin. Tubuh kukuh Sehun merangkul tubuhnya. Kepingan kenangan yang dulu sejenak dilupakan kini berkumpul bersama dalam harmoni tegas dan lembut yang berbahaya.

Keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali dan Jongin pun memantapkan pijakannya.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku," ia mengucapkannya dengan lemah, berusaha membebaskan diri dari lengan yang merangkulnya, tapi Sehun memegangnya dengan cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mana mungkin." Kata-kata kasar itu seolah menggempur telinga Jongin, meremehkan dan menuding. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin juga menanyakan hal yang sama, ia pun menarik napas pendek. Dan bernapas lagi. Lebih dalam. Namun, napas yang selanjutnya kini seirama dengan napas Sehun dan membuat gerakan tubuh mereka menjadi selaras dan terasa… intim. Tatapan Jongin turun ke perutnya tempat tangan Sehun terentang lebar, menahan Jongin pada tubuhnya dalam pelukan yang nyaris erotis. Jongin memejamkan mata, tapi masih bisa merasakan panas tangan itu di tubuhnya, juga kukuhnya tubuh itu di punggungnya. Ia teringat ketika tangan itu bergerak di atas tubuhnya seperti yang dulu mereka lakukan. Satu tangan menangkap, meremas dadanya… sementara tangan yang lain meluncur lebih bawah ke tempat yang terasa tegang dan panas dan sekarang sudah mulai berdenyut di pangkal pahanya.

Ya Tuhan, ini gila.

Tidak, _Jongin_ yang sudah gila. Karena bukan kenangan itu yang membuat kakinya sempoyongan. Bukan pula Sehun atau masa lalu atau masa kini atau ketidakstabilan emosional apa pun. Ini kebodohannya sendiri.

"Aku seharusnya makan sesuatu di pesawat." Dan minum. Juga sedikit tidur. Namun Jongin terlalu tegang untuk menyebutkan satu demi satu kebutuhan dasar tubuhnya.

"Mau makanan?"

Napas berat terdengar di atas kepalanya, dan dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Sehun menarik Jongin ke gendongannya dan membawanya beberapa langkah ke tempat tidur, lalu membaringkannya tanpa perlawanan.

"Tunggu di situ."

**. . .**

Sehun menaiki tiga anak tangga sekaligus, dan sudah sampai di lantai dua dalam hitungan detik.

Makanan.

Ia hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika Jongin terhuyung seolah-olah lantai di kakinya berubah menjadi jeli, wajahnya berubah dari ekspresi menyebalkan yang selalu sengaja ia perlihatkan menjadi lemah. Karena refleks, Sehun meraih Jongin sebelum kenyataan akan apa yang terjadi terangkum di otaknya. Kemudian Jongin ada dalam pelukannya dan darahnya membeku dalam urat nadinya.

Sehun pernah mengalami situasi itu sebelumnya. Tak berdaya. Hanya bisa melihat wanita yang menjadi istrinya berdarah dalam pelukannya.

Namun bukan itu yang terjadi sekarang. Jongin belum makan. Ketika Sehun memikirkan lebih jauh, Jongin juga belum tidur. Wanita itu bekerja keras untuk galeri miliknya, dan bersitegang dengan Sehun di sepanjang hari perjalanan mereka. Sedangkan Sehun bukan hanya belum makan, tapi juga terbiasa bekerja keras lebih lama dari sekarang. Dan melakukan hal itu secara rutin.

Apa yang biasa dilakukan Jongin, Sehun tidak tahu.

Ia seharusnya lebih memperhatikan ketika mereka ada di pesawat.

Namun, setiap kali melihat Jongin terlalu dekat, ia merasa dirinya ingin menggapai dan menyentuh. Merasakan tekstur kulit Jongin. Mencari tahu lagi seperti apa rasa akan Jongin.

Yah, ia sudah mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Ia tadi memeluk Jongin dan sekarang ia sudah tahu rasanya. Jongin terasa nikmat. Sangat nikmat sehingga ketika wanita itu tersadar dan Sehun seharusnya membiarkannya pergi, Sehun malah memeganginya. Merasakan kontak fisik beberapa detik lebih lama—

Ia menggerakkan dan melemaskan kepalan tangan di sisi tubuhnya, dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, menguji kemantapannya. Lalu ia mengumpat dan kembali menggoyangkan kedua tangannya sebelum membuka pintu.

Jangan ada lagi sentuhan. Itu sudah pasti.

Semenit kemudian ia sudah kembali ke kamar tamu, membuka tutup botol minuman berenergi dan menyodorkannya ke tangan Jongin. "Minum ini dulu."

"Terima kasih." Jongin memutar botol di tangannya, membaca labelnya sebelum mendekatkan ke bibir untuk diminum. Beberapa tegukan kemudian, ia menaruh botol itu di lututnya dan menerima protein bar yang sudah dibuka.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin makan. Mengikuti setiap gigitan kecil sampai ujung lidah merah muda menyapu bibir bawah Jongin, menjilat remah yang tersisa… Sehun berpaling. Berharap rasa tegang di pangkal pahanya mereda, ia mencoba mengingat laci sayuran di apartemen kampusnya, cara terakhir tapi paling efektif untuk mengenyahkan hasratnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun, sembari menatap sebidang pasir basah bergulung menuju teluk. Ia butuh olahraga lari. Memaksa daya tahannya dan menemukan kedamaian ketika ikatan antara pikiran dan tubuh terbentang kencang dan tipis. Ketika dunia tertata kembali di pikirannya. Dan ketegangan yang berpilin di setiap sarafnya menjadi kendur.

"Ya… Hanya merasa malu saja."

Sehun kembali berbalik pada Jongin. Rona pipi wanita itu kembali normal dan matanya menatap jelas dan waspada. "Apakah hal semacam ini sering terjadi?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

Sehun merasa lega mendengarnya, tapi di saat bersamaan ia terpikir tentang bagaimana jika ini lebih serius daripada sekadar gula darah yang turun? Atau bagaimana jika Jongin tidak terus terang kepadanya?

Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang Jongin.

Sehun menyentuh dagu Jongin dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, mendekatkan wajah Jongin ke arahnya, mencari pertanda yang tidak normal. Mungkin rasa lapar yang terlalu lama atau rasa lelah yang ekstrem. Apa pun untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan pengakuan Jongin.

Namun setelah diamati lebih dekat, Sehun tidak melihat bayangan wajah cekung dan pucat yang bermalam-malam telah menghantuinya. Garis wajah Jongin merupakan perpaduan lengkungan yang lembut dan sudut yang menarik. Kulitnya halus. Rambutnya mengilap dan tebal. Matanya cerah. Tentu saja ada bayangan samar di bawahnya, sesuai dengan apa yang Sehun duga setelah melalui hari yang panjang, tapi tidak ada tanda sakit yang panjang. Jongin sehat, dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Rona yang semakin gelap dalam setiap tarikan napas yang gemetar—

—Karena Sehun mengamati sembari memegang setiap bagian wajah Jongin dengan ibu jarinya. Bagus sekali. Siapa yang sebelumnya berkata bahwa tidak boleh ada lagi sentuhan?

Sehun harus memindah Jongin dari sini. Memesan kamar hotel yang dengan sangat masuk akal sudah diminta Jongin, lalu menjaga jarak setengah kilo atau lebih di antara mereka sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa bodoh. Seperti tangan yang berlama-lama di tubuh Jongin, menatap mata lebar Jongin, atau mengeluskan ibu jarinya di garis samar antara bibir dan kulit… hingga ke tengah ranumnya bibir bawah yang benar-benar harus ia hindari…

Aliran darah Sehun berdetak kencang seperti tabuhan drum di sepanjang urat nadinya saat kesadaran membuat tubuhnya kaku.

Bibir Jongin merekah, menampakkan jelas giginya yang putih rapi, dan lidah yang menempel di belakangnya. Sehun bisa tenggelam di dalam mulut itu. Memagutnya dengan bibirnya. Membuatnya terbuka, mendorong ke dalam dan… mengecap.

Namun, ini adalah Jongin dan mengecap saja belumlah cukup.

Sial, Sehun benar-benar tolol. Ini _Jongin_, wanita yang Sehun seret menyeberangi Samudera Atlantik untuk mempercepat perceraian!

Sehun melangkah mundur, melepas sentuhannya lalu menyugar rambutnya, dengan kasar menggaruk kepalanya sembari berharap bisa kembali melancarkan darah ke organ yang jelas-jelas kekurangan pasokan darah. Ia sudah pasti harus lari. Delapan mil bisa menjadi awalannya. Atau mungkin sepuluh.

Sehun menghela napas berat. Lalu mengembuskannya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Aku memang harus makan, terima kasih."

Jongin dengan hati-hati merapikan roknya saat beringsut dari tempat tidur. Dan menghindari kontak mata, bukan berarti Sehun bisa menyalahkannya. Sehun bertingkah seperti anjing pemburu yang dipelihara penjahat. Begitulah Jongin memandangnya. Mungkin sekarang Jongin berhati-hati untuk tidak menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh dengan apa? Itu bukan tatapan penuh rasa percaya. Itu bukan tatapan cinta. Sial, Sehun tidak tahu tatapan apa itu atau apa artinya itu, kecuali ada sesuatu dalam tatapan biru Jongin yang memicu sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ia tidak suka.

Wanita ini berbahaya. Lebih berbahaya daripada yang Sehun sadari. Itulah sebabnya sangat penting bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah aset dengan cepat. Dan efisien. Sehun telah membatalkan beberapa rapat. Mengatur ulang jadwalnya. Dan bekerja dua puluh tiga jam sehari untuk mewujudkannya. Apa pun yang ia butuhkan untuk menjauhkan Jongin dari jangkauan dan hidupnya selamanya. Namun pertama-tama Sehun harus memberi Jongin makan dan tidur yang nyenyak.

"Bagus. Aku antarkan kau ke hotel. Besok akan menjadi satu lagi hari yang panjang."

**. . .**

Satu jam kemudian, Jongin dipesankan kamar yang menghadap laut di ujung pantai dengan satu troli penuh layanan kamar yang telah dimuat dan siap untuk dipindahkan. Hotel itu bergaya dan berkelas, tapi tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan rumah peristirahatan Sehun. Namun itu tidak penting. Yang _penting_ adalah Jongin bisa menjauh. Ke tempat pribadi yang berjarak dari Sehun dan malapetaka yang bisa merusak akal sehatnya.

Jongin membutuhkan itu.

Dengan tangan berpangku di meja marmer, ia menatap ke cermin kamar mandi, mencari tanda yang tampak dari pergolakan batinnya.

Tak satu pun yang masuk _akal_. Sudah bertahun tahun lama. Namun sejak kejadian di Roma, seolah-olah seluruh eksistensinya kembali meluap, membangkitkan kesadaran yang selama ini telah tertidur. Semoga Tuhan membantunya, jika Sehun membungkuk dan mencium, bukannya memalingkan wajah, Jongin pasti akan membiarkannya.

Hanya untuk memastikan. Apakah sisi tajam gairah itu nyata. Apakah hal itu bisa bertahan dari hubungan dekat yang sebenarnya atau apakah hanya akan terasa hambar dan membosankan. Surut sebelum ada yang terjadi.

Namun, ini adalah Sehunn, dan hal terakhir yang Jongin butuhkan adalah tidak ada lagi pengalaman dengan pria itu.

Yang Jongin butuhkan adalah menjaga jarak dengan pria itu. Secara fisik dan mental.

Dan Jongin memiliki satu kesempatan itu di ujung jarinya. Ia meraih telepon, lalu berpaling dari cermin dan menghubungi galeri.

Sekarang ia telah menempatkan pekerjaan di atas segala-galanya dalam hidup selama bertahun tahun ini, menempatkan itu di antara dirinya dan Sehun selama seminggu ke depan akan jadi pilihan yang lebih baik.


	7. SIX

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

Ini tidak akan berhasil. Galeri seharusnya bisa menjadi pengalih perhatian. Jongin telah menginstruksikan manajer yang bertugas untuk menelepon jika ada kabar terbaru sepanjang hari ini. Tapi siang ini, Jongin menunggu telepon berikutnya sembari menarik-narik garis leher pakaiannya. Kini kabar terbaru itu diberikan setiap jam dan tetap saja itu belum cukup.

Ia mundur dari meja makan yang telah mereka ubah menjadi 'markas perceraian', dan meregangkan leher juga bahu dengan memutar-mutarnya pelan. Itu tidak ada gunanya.

Sehun ada di mana-mana. Di wajah. Di kamar. Di bawah kulit. Bersandar di kursi di belakang Jongin untuk menunjukkan detail investasi properti yang nilainya terkait dengan aset lain—dan Jongin bisa mencium aroma tajam dan bersih kulitnya dan merasakan panas tubuhnya. Itu mengganggu dan menjengkelkan dan membingungkan dan membuatnya gila. Dua kali ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak membentak pria itu, memintanya duduk di sudut ruangan dan menghormati jarak dua belas kaki yang ia sendiri ragu apakah memang akan cukup untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Karena Jongin masih bisa _melihat_ Sehun.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Kau. Aku. _Kita_. "Hari yang cukup melelahkan. Bagaimana kalau kita mengakhirinya dan melanjutkannya lagi besok pagi?"

"Melelahkan? Apa kau bercanda, Jongin?" Pena terjatuh di atas meja belakang, diikuti dengan suara gesekan kursi di lantai. "Kita mulai agak siang agar kau bisa cukup beristirahat, dan kau menghabiskan setengah waktumu di sini untuk menelepon. Bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu minggu kalau kita bahkan belum menyelesaikan seperduabelasnya hari ini?"

"Aku minta maaf." Jongin bersungguh-sungguh. Ini waktu mereka dan tak satu pun dari mereka ingin menyia-nyiakannya—kecuali ia tidak punya pilihan. "Tapi kita tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya jika aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dan aku sedang tidak bisa."

Sehun berada di sampingnya sekarang. Frustrasi dan kekhawatiran tampak jelas di matanya. "Apakah kau lapar? Aku akan memesan makan malam. Apa yang kau mau, bistik, pasta?"

Jongin mengangkat tangan, tidak ingin ada makanan lagi dijejalkan ke dalam perutnya. _Bagel_, krim keju, dan salmon asap sudah menunggu saat ia tiba tadi. Buah segar dan _scone_ ditawarkan sepanjang pagi. Makan siang dengan hamburger dari toko lokal beberapa blok dari hotel. Dan ada nampan berisi _smoothie_ dan _antipasto_ yang dibawa masuk. Ia sudah kenyang. Sangat kenyang.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Yang kubutuhkan adalah tidur malam lagi."

Itu sudah cukup. Dan ia akan bisa kembali mengontrol diri. Bisa fokus. Untuk bekerja. Untuk mengabaikan godaan Sehun, yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sejenak. Lalu kembali, katakanlah, sepuluh menit lagi?"

Jongin melayangkan tatapan ragu, tapi pikirannya teralihkan dengan leher kukuh dan kerah terbuka yang cukup membuatnya ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi.

Ya, istirahat sejenak tidak akan membantunya.

Jongin mengernyit, menekan pergelangan tangannya di atas pelipis, di tempat rasa nyeri telah berakar. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Mengamati Sehun seolah-olah pria itu memegang kunci brankas yang Jongin jaga baik-baik. Atau seolah-olah Sehun-lah kuncinya.

Ini namanya penghancuran diri sendiri di tingkat paling dasar.

Kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa, setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu hati dan tubuhnya bangkit dan bernapas kembali—apakah kali pertama ini ia harus menghadapi Oh Sehun? Dan kenapa Jongin tidak bisa mengabaikan itu?

Atmosfer berubah dan Sehun menyentuhnya, jemarinya yang kukuh memijat lembut di lehernya. Jongin membeku, udara menjadi pengap di dada karena kepanikan merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. "Jangan."

"Ah, Jongin, kau harus santai."

Namun bagaimana ia bisa rileks jika Sehun begitu dekat sehingga panas tubuh pria itu menembus blusnya, dan napas pria itu menyibak rambut halus di belakang telinganya, mengirimkan rasa merinding yang membungkus kulitnya saat Sehun bergumam serak, "Ayolah, Sayang."

Sehun mengumpulkan rambut di tengkuk Jongin dengan satu tangan, lalu memutarnya dan menariknya ke samping dengan gerakan mesra yang sangat mengganggu pikiran sehingga Jongin merasa ragu. Jika ia berbalik, ia akan mendapati pria yang ia nikahi menatap tajam ke dalam matanya dengan penuh rasa cinta yang pernah terhapus oleh waktu dan takdir.

Betapa bodohnya ia. Namun tidak cukup bodoh untuk berbalik dan menghadapi kenyataan.

"Tidak." Tiba-tiba Jongin mencoba mengibaskan tangan Sehun menjauh.

Namun dengan cepat Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menenangkan upaya penolakannya. "Hentikan."

Lalu perlahan-lahan Sehun menurunkan tangannya yang memberontak ke sisi tubuhnya dan menahannya dengan kuat hingga Jongin menyerah.

Sehun berbisik lirih di telinganya, "Santai saja."

Jantung Jongin berdebar liar di dada. Ya Tuhan, ini suatu kesalahan. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dirinya lakukan kepada Jongin—sudah cukup lama Jongin tidak merasakan sensasi yang berusaha memburunya seperti ini. Membuatnya panas. Membuatnya merasa nyeri untuk sesuatu yang tidak terjangkau. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah di akhirnya nanti—

Jongin tidak tahan lagi.

"Sehun," mohonnya, terjebak di antara rasa panik dan putus asa.

"Aku tahu ini sulit," desak Sehun, suaranya berat dan dalam. Terdengar memahami, meskipun Jongin yakin Sehun tidak bisa begitu. "Aku tahu aku tidak memberimu waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ini—menghadapi kebersamaan kita. Tapi semakin cepat kita menyelesaikannya, semakin cepat kita bisa bangkit. Kau kembali ke kehidupanmu. Aku kembali ke kehidupanku. Bebas dan beres."

Ibu jari Sehun menekan kuat di bagian bawah kepala Jongin, menyentuh titik tekanan yang tepat berbatasan dengan rasa nyeri. "Itulah yang kita berdua inginkan, bukan?"

"Ya." Jongin menarik napas panjang lewat hidung lalu mengembuskannya perlahan, dan melepaskan diri dari sentuhan Sehun. Ia tidak suka berada di luar kendali. Tidak suka dengan kelemahan. Itu sangat mengingatkannya akan kehidupannya di masa lalu. Dan rasional atau tidak, ia benci Sehun membuatnya merasa seperti itu. "Tapi istirahat sejenak tidak akan membantu. Aku harus pergi."

"Hah? Apakah kau ada kencan lain?" Rasa frustrasi dalam suara Sehun membuat Jongin berbalik dan menatap pria itu dengan tajam. Jongin terlalu sensitif soal itu.

"Jangan konyol, tapi omong-omong soal kencan, kalau kau merasa sangat ingin ditemani, telepon pacarmu. Atau apakah kau 'putus lagi' dengan selingkuhanmu itu minggu ini?"

Sudut mulut Sehun berkedut, alisnya turun. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Ya Tuhan, apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jongin hingga membawa-bawa Irene seperti itu? "Aku tidak ingin tahu."

Jongin tidak ingin tahu. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin tahu. Itu bagus, karena Sehun tidak mau repot-repot menjawabnya.

"Begini, aku tidak butuh izinmu untuk pergi dan aku tidak memintanya. Dengan hormat, aku akan menjelaskan. Aku butuh bersantai."

"Benar, karena menghitung uangmu terasa begitu berat." Sehun dengan kasar menyugar rambutnya, lalu menggeleng dan menusuk Jongin dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau harus serius soal ini."

Astaga—"Lebih serius dari membatalkan rencanaku dengan tiba-tiba demi seorang pria yang tidak pernah kulihat selama bertahun-tahun. Lebih serius dari itu, Sehun?"

Jika Jongin mengharapkan Sehun akan mundur atau terlihat menyesal, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. "Yang benar saja. Bekerja denganmu sebenarnya hanyalah duduk-duduk bersama selama lebih dari dua puluh tujuh menit. Serius, aku kagum. Antara ketidakmampuanmu untuk fokus dan orang-orang dungu yang harus kau telepon setiap jam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana galeri itu bisa tetap berjalan. Benar-benar hanya karena keberuntungan."

Dagu Jongin tersentak; ia begitu geram.

"Ya, benar-benar mukjizat aku tetap bisa membuka galeriku, bukan. Syukurlah aku bisa berada di sini bersama _Midas_. Apakah menurutmu kau bisa menuliskan takdirku dalam beberapa menit untuk menyelamatkanku? Atau apakah kau telah dipesan agar mementingkan diri sendiri selama seminggu ke depan? Bajingan kau, Sehun."

Sehun mendengus, lalu kembali menatap ke samping dengan sinis. "Ya ampun, Jongin, aku berusaha membantumu."

Benar. Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, dan memelototinya. "Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu? Kalau aku tidak menginginkan _apapun_ darimu sama sekali?"

Sehu menatap dengan tak percaya ketika kedua lengan Jongin tegak lurus di sisi tubuhnya.

Apakah Jongin serius?

Rahang Sehun menegang berusaha menahan diri. Usaha yang sia-sia. Persetan dengan menahan diri. Sehun menyerah pada gelombang amarah yang berkobar di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya. "Astaga, Jongin. Ya, kurasa itu sudah jelas. Sudah beberapa kali sebenarnya. Coba lihat, pertama, ketika kau berhenti berbicara kepadaku. Aku mungkin sudah mendapat firasat pada saat itu, dan mungkin ketika kau memutuskan ingin kembali kuliah di tempat yang jauh. Tapi, astaga, Sayang, kurasa yang benar-benar membuatku merasa yakin adalah telepon yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan kembali. Selamanya."

"Jadi, ya, aku sangat tahu apa yang _tidak_ kau _inginkan_. Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau jika aku ingin bebas darimu, aku harus memastikan bahwa tindakanku benar. Bahwa aku telah bertanggung jawab. Bahwa kau telah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi hakmu. Tapi, agar kau bisa mendapatkannya, kau membutuhkan bantuanku!"

Napas Sehun membuat dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Apa yang ia lakukan dengan berteriak kepada Jongin?

Ia ingin Jongin mengalah. Menuruti rencananya untuk tetap berusaha menyelesaikan masalah. Namun Sehun menyerang kelemahan Jongin. Menghina galeri Jongin padahal ia tahu itu tidak perlu. Karena ia sedang marah. Kepada situasi yang tidak sesuai dengan rencananya. Kepada Jongin yang telah begitu berbeda. Kepada dirinya sendiri karena ratusan alasan, dimulai dari dirinya yang tidak becus menangani segala sesuatunya ketika mantan istrinya lebih mengutamakan kepentingannya sendiri daripada kepentingan Sehun, dan berakhir dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari celana dalam katun warna merah muda cerah itu.

Sial, Sehun memikirkan hal itu lagi—memikirkan warna cerah dan posisi tubuh Jongin dan betapa semua itu terasa begitu pas. Betapa semua itu membuat Sehun ingin menarik Jongin ke pelukannya dan menjilatnya.

Sesaat kemudian tubuh Jongin maju ke depan, jarinya menunjuk ke udara di setiap lontaran kata-katanya. "Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan denganku?"

Sesaat Sehun tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Kecuali, tiba-tiba dengan jelas ia tahu ia ingin lebih dari ini. Lebih dari temperamen kasar dan tudingan Jongin. Lebih dari sikap bermusuhan wanita itu.

"Yah, asal kau tahu, Sehun, aku juga ingin mengakhirinya denganmu. Aku ingin pergi dan mengetahui bahwa hidupku bukan milik orang lain tapi milikku sendiri. Bahwa satu-satunya aturan yang kubuat adalah menuruti kehendakku. Bahwa masa laluku hanya tinggal—masa lalu. Aku tidak membutuhkan penilaianmu. Aku tidak menginginkan saranmu. Dan aku tidak menyukai anggapanmu kalau aku tidak mampu mengurus diriku sendiri."

Ya Tuhan, Jongin begitu menggairahkan. Menguji kesabarannya dan membuatnya panas. "Itu saja?"

Sehun tidak perlu menunggu kata-kata Jongin untuk mengetahui jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

_Ayo, Cantik._

"Kau mau lagi? Bagaimana dengan ini, aku muak melihat wajahmu terpampang di setiap surat kabar murahan di kios-kios koran, yang membuatku berpikir, _"Wah, itu suamiku dan pacar barunya! Pasangan yang menarik?"_ Aku benci menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau kau diam-diam menikah dengan aktris muda—karena aku satu-satunya orang yang tahu kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Kau masih menikah denganku!"

Jongin berapi-api. Pipi memerah saat mendakwakan kesalahan Sehun. Denyut nadi memalu lekuk lehernya. Matanya memancarkan tantangan di wajahnya. Jongin begitu hidup. Menarik. Sedang terikat dengan Sehun pada tingkatan yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Membalas sama seperti apa yang diterimanya, menunjukkan kepada Sehun betapa tangguh dirinya. Bahwa ia tidak akan hancur jika Sehun memperlakukannya secara salah.

Tangan Sehun mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Jonhin terlihat keras kepala. Gigih. Dan membangkang. Sehun tahu ia seharusnya mengabaikannya semua yang dituduhkan kepadanya, tapi sialnya ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Dorongan untuk menyerang balik muncul secara tiba-tiba dan tak terbendung di dalam dirinya.

"Ucapan yang berat dari sang _Little Miss Roman Holiday_," balasnya. Hei, Jongin yang mulai duluan dengan membawa-bawa Irene di depannya. "Siapa nama orang itu? Ravi, Ren—oh, benar. Kau tidak tahu."

Mata biru kristal Jongin memicing padanya, mempertajam fokus dengan cara yang langsung bisa mengiris sepotong jiwa yang pernah menjadi miliknya. Rasanya pasti tidak menyenangkan. Sehun seharusnya tidak menyukai itu. Namun setelah dua hari bersikap sopan dengan dibuat-buat, penuh emosi terkekang dan kontrol diri yang ketat, menyerah pada perang kata-kata dengan Jongin bukanlah jalan keluar yang Sehun butuhkan.

Dilihat dari bagaimana Jonhin meresponsnya, dan juga kilatan di mata itu, Jongin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang salah saat itu, Jongin?" Sehun mendekati Jongin, memelankan suaranya dengan nada kasar yang mengejek. "Kau baru sadar kalau si tolol itu tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Mati saja kau."

Oh, jika tatapan mata memang bisa membunuh seseorang, Jongin kecil miliknya sudah akan menjadi buronan polisi. Tapi Jongin tidak mengambil keuntungan dari dada Sehun yang cukup dekat untuk dipukul. Belum. "Apakah ada yang memanjakanmu, _Baby?_"

Ucapan itu memicu Jongin. Matanya membelalak terkejut, marah, dan geram sementara tangannya mengayun untuk menampar Sehun. "Dasar bajing—"

Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan Jongin yang hanya berjarak satu inci dari wajahnya, dan menahan tangan satunya sebelum Jongin terpikir untuk melayangkannya. Akhirnya. Inilah yang Sehun inginkan. Jongin, yang dulu sopan. Yang dulu bisa mengendalikan diri. Sekarang benar-benar marah hingga tidak bisa bersembunyi di balik ekspresi tidak acuh. Benar-benar marah hingga menyerang Sehun dengan apa pun yang dimilikinya, menunjukkan kepada Sehun seperti apa diri Jongin yang sebenarnya.

"Ah-ah," tukas Sehun, sembari memegang erat lengan Jongin di kedua sisi tubuh Jongin dan ia mendorongnya ke dinding. "Memukul itu tidak baik."

Jongin benar-benar marah, lebih dari sekadar memulai pertarungan di antara mereka berdua.

Itulah yang terjadi. Ini bukan sekadar perasaan murka.

Tidak untuk Sehun.

Tidak untuk Jongin.

Jongin berontak satu kali, menyentak pegangan Sehun dengan setengah hati. Matanya menyusuri dari mulut Sehun ke dadanya, lebih turun, kemudian kembali lagi. Jongin bernapas cepat hingga menarik kain tipis baju ketatnya dalam setiap tarikan.

Puncak payudara Jongin mengeras dan yang ada di pikiran Sehun hanyalah bagaimana rasanya mencecap itu di lidahnya.

"Lepaskan aku," bisik Jongin.

Sehun melonggarkan genggaman jemarinya, dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di titik denyut yang begitu lembut di pergelangan tangan Jongin.

Sehun menginginkan Jongin. Namun Jongin mengatakan agar melepaskannya. "Apakah itu maumu?"

Mata Jongin menelusuri mata Sehun. Pupil matanya melebar dan menjauh. Mengungkapkan lebih banyak hal daripada apa yang diketahuinya, Sehun yakin begitu. Semua kemarahan itu mereda, memperlihat kan pergulatan emosi di dalam hati. Jongin merasa gugup. Tidak yakin. Senang dan bergairah.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jongin, Sehun yakin begitu, kata-katanya terucap dalam tawa mendesah dan pelan.

"Pembohong," geram Sehun kepada rambut di atas kepala Jongin. Jika Jongin mengiyakan, Sehun akan pergi. Ia akan meninggalkan ruangan ini dan membuang pikiran tentang celana dalam, jika itu yang harus dilakukan.

Namun Jongin tidak mengiyakan. Dan Jongin tahu itu.

Denyut nadi Jongin berdetak panik bersama pikirannya yang kacau. Ini gila, benar-benar bodoh jika ia mengambil tanggung jawab sendirian. Ia mengamati setiap gerakan Sehun selama dua hari ini. Beban hasrat yang berat tumbuh di dalam rongga perutnya. Namun Jongin melawannya. Membuang rasa lapar itu dan mencoba fokus kepada apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Karena apa yang sedang mereka lakukan akan merampungkan perceraian mereka. Dan karena ia berpikir dirinyalah satu-satunya. Namun sekarang… ketegangan yang mempengaruhi konflik di antara mereka telah semakin nyata.

"Sehun, apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kita lakukan?"

Jemari di pergelangan tangan Jongin meluncur berputar hingga menangkup jemari Jongin. Perlahan Sehun menarik tangannya ke atas, mengunci tangan mereka yang bertautan di sisi kepalanya yang menempel ke dinding. Mata gelap menjelajahi tubuh dan lekuk Jongin. Memunculkan getaran di antara tubuh mereka yang penuh hasrat.

"Mengalahlah. Demi sesuatu yang kita berdua inginkan." Sehun memberi isyarat akan menyentuh, tapi tidak melakukannya. Membuat Jongin berharap. "Sesuatu yang sudah lama tertunda. Bukankah begitu?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir." Apalagi dengan tubuh besar Sehun yang berada begitu dekat sehingga hawa panas menggelincir masuk ke kulit Jongin, membuat perutnya meleleh.

Satu sudut bibir yang indah dan maskulin itu terangkat, lalu, seperti biasa, menawarkan penyelesaian yang tepat. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu berpikir apa-apa."


	8. SEVEN

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

Tidak perlu berpikir.

Bagaimana bisa? Berpikir rasional dan hati-hati adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Semuanya lenyap seketika karena tekanan otot keras dan tiba-tiba dari seorang pria—yang begitu dikenalnya sekaligus begitu asing—dan tekanan mulut Sehun yang lebih keras lagi di mulutnya. Merekahkan bibirnya dalam ciuman yang menuntut dan meluluhlantakkan dan membuatnya bergetar, sementara dirinya terjepit di antara dinding dan semua yang tidak diinginkannya.

Oh, Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama sejak Jongin dicium seperti ini, sejak para pria berada begitu dekat untuk menciumnya? Ia telah melupakan gairah ini. Hasrat dari Sehun. Bergairah dan menggebu, meluncur ke mulutnya, membelai lidahnya.

Berbagi rasa dan tekstur akan nafsu Sehun.

Begitu nikmat. Ini begitu nikmat, dan Jongin tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa.

Kecuali kalau ini bukanlah lagi caranya bersikap. Ini bukanlah dirinya.

Jadi apa yang dilakukannya adalah mengalungkan lengan di leher Sehun dan memeluk pria itu seolah ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, ingin meminta lebih banyak kenikmatan sekejap yang telah begitu lama tidak pernah dirasakannya, dan lebih menyambut ciuman yang seharusnya tidak diterimanya. Itu dilakukan sementara sisa-sisa pernikahan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada tergeletak berantakan di meja di belakang mereka.

Ini memang gila, tapi sejak awal Jongin telah melemah. Membuat-buat alasan. Mencoba memungkiri apa yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ia memang menginginkan Sehun.

Ia ingin merasakan kenikmatan Sehun di mulutnya. Impitan tubuh Sehun di atas tubuhnya. Ia menginginkan apa yang ia pikir telah hilang selamanya. Ia menginginkannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan ia menginginkannya malam ini.

Satu malam.

Tidak akan ada waktu untuk merasa terluka atau melibatkan perasaan yang tidak mampu diinginkan atau diatasi mereka berdua.

Itu hanya cukup untuk membuat Jongin merasa bebas.

Napas yang selama ini ditahan Jongin tanpa disadari lepas seketika. Kemudian ia didesak ke pelukan Sehun. Ia melengkungkan punggung hingga bahunya menempel di dinding dan payudaranya mengusap dada Sehun. Sementara dirinya terus mengisap bibir dan lidah Sehun, meminta lebih.

Tangan Sehun menelusuri pinggang Jongin, mengikuti lengkung rusuknya sampai menangkup busung payudaranya di antara tubuh mereka, lalu membisikkan kenikmatan dengan suara geraman berat yang memenuhi mulut Jongin.

Tangan Jongin mencengkeram kemeja Sehun ketika permohonan mendesak itu keluar dari dirinya.Lagi. Semuanya. Kumohon. Sekarang.

Namun kemudian Sehun berhenti. Jemari kukuh itu mencengkeram rahang Jongin, memiringkan wajah Jongin ke wajah tegang Sehun. "Tatap aku, Jongin. Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, hentikan aku sekarang."

Jongin hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena sangat menginginkannya. Jangan ada kata berhenti. Jangan sekarang.

Sehun pasti bisa membaca jawaban itu di matanya, karena mulut Sehun pun kembali memagut mulutnya, lidah Sehun menyusup keras dan dalam, keluar dan kembali masuk. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin, menarik paha Jongin mendekat, menempelkan tubuh mereka hampir dengan sempurna, sebelum menggendong Jongin ke seberang ruangan.

Jongin tidak puas. Tangannya mencengkeram rambut Sehun, menarik baju Sehun, menyusuri otot-otot padat yang terpahat di bawah sentuhan tangannya. Seharusnya ini bukan dengan Sehun. Jongin berharap begitu. Berharap seharusnya sosok di depannya adalah salah seorang dari para pria yang selama bertahun-tahun ini telah bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, yang lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mendapatkan hasil. Namun bukan itu kenyataannya.

Ternyata ini adalah Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang menggenggam kepingan terakhir dalam hidupnya yang sulit dipahami, yang begitu ingin dibangunnya kembali. Kepingan yang Jongin pikir telah hilang selamanya.

Ini pasti suatu kesalahan. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sehun tahu itu. Tidak mungkin bisa berada sedekat ini dengan lautan api tanpa terbakar, tapi rasa panas di antara mereka terasa begitu nikmat. Begitu menggairahkan. Begitu liar.

Begitu melampaui apa pun yang pernah Sehun rasakan sebelumnya—

Jangan pikirkan itu. Jangan sekarang. Jangan pada saat seperti ini. Jangan saat Jongin bergairah di dalam pelukannya, di atas tubuhnya, dan sepertinya akan membuat dirinya gila.

Jemari Sehun terentang di balik paha yang terbuka lebar, ia menariknya mendekat hingga Jongin mengenai pangkal pahanya yang telah menegang. Jongin sudah begitu bergairah.

Sehun bisa merasakannya lewat kain denim celana jinsnya dan bahan tipis celana seksi yang dikenakan Jongin.

Sehun bergerak mengikuti insting hingga bagian depan pahanya menumbuk permukaan benda terdekat. Tepi meja. Markas perceraian. Bagus juga.

Ia membaringkan Jongin, lalu ikut membungkuk saat ia menyapukan satu lengan di atas meja, menyingkirkan semua yang awalnya memang telah berantakan.

Mereka bisa membereskannya nanti.

Prioritas nomor satu adalah si gadis nakal yang kedua kakinya mengunci erat di sekeliling pinggul Sehun, tangan Jongin menyentak lepas kancing kemeja Sehun.

Sehun harus menghunjam tubuh Jongin. Harus bercinta dengan wanita ini.

Dalam. Panas. Cepat. Kasar.

Mantra primitif itu memalu kepalanya saat mereka melepas pakaian yang menghalangi, lalu bergerak dengan gelisah menunggu penyatuan yang terasa begitu lama.

Lenguhan nikmat mengalir keluar dari bibir Jongin dalam engahan penuh hasrat, ditambah pinggulnya yang terangkat, ciuman basah di leher Sehun, dan genggaman tangan yang kalut, tegang dan meraba, di balik kemeja Sehun yang terbuka.

"Aku ingin… Oh, Ya Tuhan… kau tidak tahu… sangat nikmat… aku membutuhkanmu… kukira ini tidak… sudah begitu lama…"

Ego seorang pria bisa bertahan selamanya dari kata-kata seperti itu—jika kepalanya tidak hancur terlebih dulu.

Sehun mencengkeram kain tipis kemeja yang telah mengganggu konsentrasinya di sepanjang hari ini, ia merenggutnya lepas dari atas kepala Jongin. Rambut Jongin tergerai lembut di bahunya yang ramping, leher, juga payudaranya. Sutra hitam dan kulit yang lembut. Bra berenda yang hampir tidak menutupi apa-apa pun menampilkan nuansa ketelanjangannya.

Telapak tangan Sehun menangkup gumpalan padat itu, menjepit puncaknya yang mengeras saat rambut hitam itu menyelip dan mengusap punggung buku jemarinya dengan godaan yang tak bisa ditolaknya.

Jongin begitu cantik. Jongin menekan tubuhnya ke tangan Sehun, sementara bibirnya merekah untuk melenguh dengan pasrah.

Sensitif. Menggoda. Begitu senang disentuh.

Gema jeritan lembut dari ratusan malam yang berbeda yang pernah mereka lalui pun membuat punggung Sehun tegang, mendesaknya kembali merasakan kenangan-kenangan itu pada saat ini.

Karena ini berbeda. Kali ini bukan tentang cinta atau keabadian atau apa pun namanya, melainkan apa yang tidak bisa mereka tolak bahkan semenit lagi. Sehun menjilat bibir dan ingin otaknya berfungsi.

"Kita hanya bersenang-senang sejenak di sini."

Kedua kaki Jongin semakin erat melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat agar semakin menyentuh rasa panas yang basah itu. "Bersenang-senang," engah Jongin, lalu mengangguk dengan cepat, dan Sehun merasa dirinya semakin sulit meladeni hasrat Jongin. Mereka merasakan sesuatu yang sama.

"Dua orang dewasa yang melakukan aktivitas orang dewasa." Sehun mengaitkan dua jari ke mangkuk bra Jongin, lalu menarik puncak payudaranya. Ia menikmati desah napas tertahan Jongin saat ia menarik dengan lembut.

"Itu saja?" Tanpa tanggung jawab, tanpa tuntutan, hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat.

Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin, tenggelam dalam mata biru itu dan membiarkan kenyataan menenggelamkannya.

"Tidak." Meskipun Sehun bisa saja membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa berbohong kepada Jongin. "Lebih dari itu."

"Penyelesaian." Bibir Jongin menunjukkan sekilas jejak senyuman seolah-olah dirinya sendiri baru menyadari hal itu.

"Penyelesaian." Pemikiran itu bergaung di dalam benak Sehun. Perpisahan yang tidak pernah mereka miliki. Sehun memilin puting yang mengeras itu, dan menatap ketika mata Jongin terlihat gelap, kelopak matanya berat dan kepalanya mendongak ke belakang, memamerkan leher yang ramping. Indah. Nakal. Feminin.

Jongin.

Sehun menggapai ke belakang, menggenggam pergelangan kakinya dan mendorongnya ke depan, agar ia bisa melucuti celana Jongin. Tatapannya menelusuri tubuh Jongin. Lekukan padat yang menggoda. Lalu Jongin bangun, menggeliat untuk melepaskan branya, dan menyodorkan bulatan sempurna dan lembut itu kepada Sehun sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali membungkuk dan mengisap, menggigit, dan memutar lidahnya pada tonjolan yang tegang itu sampai Jongin memekik memohon, memohon untuk mendapatkan lebih.

Sehun menarik kain terakhir, celana dalam berenda Jongin, ke sepanjang kaki yang jenjang. Tangan Sehun menggenggam pergelangan kaki Jongin dan meluncur hingga ke betisnya, memegang bagian belakang lututnya. Merentangkan kaki Jongin.

Sehun menyentak ritsletingnya dengan satu tangan, lalu melangkah ke sela kaki Jongin, bersiap untuk—ia terdiam.

Sembari menggumamkan umpatan tidak jelas, Sehun menarik udara ke paru-parunya. Melawan aroma Jongin yang menggoda. Ia memaksakan diri menatap mata Jongin. Mata yang linglung dan kabur karena gelisah juga tersiksa.

"Kenapa? Kumohon jangan berhenti. Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Sekali ini saja, malam ini saja. Jangan berhenti."

"Tidak, Sayang. Kondom, apakah kita butuh kondom?" Sehun tidak menyangka bisa sampai sejauh ini tanpa memikirkan kondom. Ia tidak pernah memakainya jika bersama Jongin. Jongin dulu minum pil sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena masalah menstruasi yang menjadi tidak teratur. Lalu Jongin,

"Aku tidak akan hamil." Jika sebelumnya tidak ada yang memberi tahu Sehun betapa kuat Jongin sekarang, cara Jongin mengucapkan kalimat sederhana itulah yang telah melakukannya. Jongin bergeming di tengah rasa sakit hatinya yang dulu, yang Sehun tahu masih dirasakannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin memikirkan hal itu. Tidak sekarang.

"Hubungan intim yang aman," jawab Sehun dengan datar, tidak ingin mengakui ada ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Jongin memang masih menjadi istrinya, dan ia merasa lega karena Jongin masih memakai kontrasepsi, tapi mereka tidak bisa disebut sebagai suami istri selama lebih dari delapan tahun. Dan meskipun Sehun sangat rajin memakai pelindung—

"Oh, benar," jawab Jongin, rona merah di dada dan lehernya semakin terlihat, menjalar sampai ke pipi. "Tentu saja." Ia mengangguk cepat, lalu menggeleng sebelum tertawa singkat dan datar.

Alarm peringatan mulai terdengar pelan dari dalam diri Sehun, semua itu hanyalah insting dan sikap berani. Bagi Jongin, itu bukan rasa bersalah. Bukan itu. Mereka berdua telah memiliki kekasih lain dan mereka berdua tahu itu. Lalu apa?

"Jongin?" Sehun mengusapkan ibu jarinya di kulit telanjang pinggul Jongin. Untuk menenangkan, bukan menggoda. "Kau tidak harus merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini. Aku tidak hidup sebagai orang suci."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja—"

"Irene." Pasti itu masalahnya. "Dengar, apa yang tertulis di surat kabar itu sama sekali tidak benar. Apa pun yang kau baca, itu tidak benar."

Jongin mengerjap ke arahnya dengan mata biru besar yang menyentuh bagian hati yang tidak ingin diingat Sehun. "Maksudku, ya, kami sering putus lalu kembali bersama. Tapi yang mereka katakan tentang wanita lain…"

"Si pemain sepak bola itu." Wanita anggota tim Olimpiade AS yang sering dikaitkan dengan Sehun…

"Sebelum aku bertemu Irene. Ada beberapa wanita lain. Empat. Dua hubungan jangka panjang dan dua… sangat singkat."

Sial, ini sangat tidak nyaman. Sehun tidak ingin memikirkan wanita lain. Tidak ingin memikirkan siapa pun selain Jongin. Dan yang ingin Sehun pikirkan hanyalah kapan ia bisa menghunjam tubuh Jongin. Namun untuk bisa melakukannya, ia harus melakukan ini.

"Yang tadi kau katakan kalau aku 'putus lagi' dengan Irene, itu benar-benar putus. Sekarang sudah lebih dari satu bulan. Dan tolong diingat, aku selalu memakai kondom."

Jika Sehun berharap bisa menghapus ketegangan dari wajah Jongin begitu mendengar bahwa dirinya bukanlah bajingan seperti yang ditulis surat kabar, itu tidak berhasil. Bahkan sebaliknya, Jongin terlihat semakin tidak nyaman.

Dan dengan perlahan Jongin bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin aku menceritakan kepadamu… kehidupan percintaanku—"

"Tidak," Sehun tersedak karena rasa cemburu tiba-tiba menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menghapus bayangan yang dengan cepat memenuhi pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar soal itu.

"Aku tahu ada pria lain." Yang ingin diketahui Sehun sekarang adalah apakah ia bisa mengalahkan rekor dunia balap lari ke _Avenida de la Playa _atau apakah ia bisa menghunjam Jongin dalam-dalam _sekarang_.

Tapi kemudian Sehun melihat ekspresi Jongin—dan dunia di sekeliling mereka seolah-olah berhenti.

Ya ampun, Sehun mengenal wajah itu. Wajah yang mencoba menyembunyikan kebenaran padahal sangat terlihat jelas. Jongin berpaling dengan canggung, menghindari tatapannya. Wanita telanjang dan telah siap menyambut dirinya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun itu tidak ingin membalas tatapannya.

Sehun meraih dagu Jongin, menarik kembali wajah itu hingga menghadapnya. "Pasti _ada_ pria lain."

Gerakan tersentak itu hampir tak terlihat. Siapa pun yang tidak memperhatikannya mungkin akan melewatkannya. Namun itu benar terjadi.

Tidak. Sehun _pasti_ salah.

Biarlah emosi dan instingnya jadi padam dalam semalam.

"Kumohon," pinta Jongin, sembari mencoba melepas sentuhan Sehun.

Jongin tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadanya. Kepanikan merangkak naik ke leher Sehun karena tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan.

"Katakan aku salah! Katakan apakah ada orang lain."

_Akulah satu-satunya!_ raung Sehun di dalam hati. Katakan sesuatu. Apa pun itu. Namun saat tatapan mereka bertemu, ia pun tahu.

"Sehun—"

"Tidak." Sehun kembali mengenakan pakaian yang telah terbuka setengah, sementara kenangan beberapa tahun lalu mendatanginya dengan sangat menyakitkan. Ia telah melanjutkan hidupnya karena Jongin pun begitu. Tidak pernah ada rasa bersalah. Hanya sekarang ini.

Selama ini. Teganya Jongin—

Sehun hampir tersedak. "Apakah kau menungguku untuk kembali kepadamu?"

"Ya Tuhan, tidak!" Ini lebih buruk daripada yang Jongin bayangkan.

Jongin menggapai Sehun, tapi tangannya dihalau.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sehun, kesedihan dan tuduhan berkecamuk di matanya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Ketulusan pertanyaan itu, yang Jongin tidak percaya tidak akan dimengerti Sehun, menembus perhatian dan kasih sayangnya, membuka luka lama yang dengan susah payah dikubur Jongin.

"Bagaimana _bisa_? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Kau ada di sana. Kau melihatku. Seperti apa diriku. Setelah kita kehilangan Minguk—" Bayangan tubuh kecil itu menampar Jongin, melilit dadanya. Sambil menggeleng, Jongin berusaha menarik napas, tidak ingin menyerah pada emosi gelap yang berusaha menenggelamkannya ketika ia menggali luka lama terlalu dalam. "Aku hancur. Sampai ke dalam jiwaku."

"Aku tahu… kau berbeda." Sehun mendekatinya, meraih lengannya dan menariknya kembali seolah-olah menyentuhnya adalah suatu keharusan dan tidak bisa ditunda lagi. "Aku membawamu konseling. Ya, aku tahu. Tapi selama ini? Kupikir—aku _percaya_ kau—"

Sehun lalu menjauh darinya, menyugar rambutnya saat rasa sakit terpancar di matanya. "Sial, Jongin, aku _pernah_ melihat ada pria lain keluar dari apartemenmu! Pukul lima pagi. Apa-apaan itu?"


	9. EIGHT

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

**.**

_Happy Reading!_

**.**

Sehun memang pernah melihat Jongin. _Dan_ meski itu hampir membunuhnya, itu menjadi kunci menuju akal sehatnya. Kebebasan yang telah ia ambil dan jalani. Jongin telah melanjutkan hidup. Mengambil langkah yang tidak bisa ditarik kembali, dan menyerah atas pernikahan yang selama bertahun-tahun telah berhenti mereka perjuangkan.

Sehun merasa muak sekaligus lega. Ia bimbang dan bertekad pada malam itu ketika keluar dan menemukan seorang wanita—yang tidak mencari hubungan apa-apa sama seperti dirinya.

Kejadian itu tidak terasa indah atau bermakna atau menggairahkan. Terjadi begitu saja. Hanya pelarian. Kejadian yang membuatnya menyesal telah melakukannya. Namun setelah itu ia merasa bebas.

Dan ia tidak ingin melihat ke belakang.

Namun kini, kebingungan yang terlukis di wajah Jongin telah membuatnya ragu, dan menelusuri kembali detail kenangan berliku yang coba dilupakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin, sembari memungut kembali pakaian yang baru saja dilucuti Sehun dan mengenakannya lagi dengan cepat.

Sehun ingin membantu Jongin. Ingin mengulurkan tangan dan meluruskan lengan baju yang entah bagaimana bisa terbalik. Namun, Sehun tidak bisa menyentuh Jongin saat ini. Tidak tahan merasakan tubuhnya sendiri, pilihan yang dibuatnya, dan bagaimana kehidupan di sekelilingnya telah mulai hancur.

"Ketika di New York. Aku pergi ke apartemenmu. Kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliah. Kau bilang kau tidak akan kembali." Gigi Sehun bergemeretak saat ia menarik napas melalui hidung. "Aku mengambil penerbangan malam. Dan ketika aku sampai di tempatmu, aku melihatnya. Melihatmu mengantar pria itu ke depan pintu. Kau melingkarkan lenganmu di lehernya." Jika Sehun tahu kalau Jongin tidak tidur dengan pria itu—

Jadi apa masalahnya?

Seandainya Jongin tidak tertarik kepada pria lain, Jongin juga tidak tertarik kepadanya. Sehun akan menunggu seperti orang dungu untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi.

Rasanya seperti ada sebilah pisau karatan yang mengiris perutnya, membuat Sehun mundur dan menjauh ke sudut ruangan sebelum Jongin bisa melihat reaksi yang Sehun sendiri tidak ingin melihatnya.

_New York_. Jongin ingat. Ia tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Sehun. Satu-satunya pria yang bermalam di rumahnya sejak ia meninggalkan Sehunn. Namun pria itu tidur di sofa, bukan di tempat tidurnya, dan mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hubungan intim.

Ya Tuhan, memikirkan Sehun melakukan penerbangan malam untuk menemuinya dan malah melihat hal itu. Seandainya Jongin tahu Sehun ada di sana, ia bisa memberikan penjelasan. Menghilangkan sakit hati atau pengkhianatan atau apa pun yang dirasakan Sehun.

Tidak. Tidak ada seandainya. Ia telah berhenti mengatakan hal semacam itu sejak lama.

"Itu Jackson. Ia teman baikku, dan ia memang bermalam. Tapi, kami tidak…" Kata-kata Jongin terhenti. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. "Ia kehilangan istrinya. Malam itu peringatan kematian sang istri dan ia membutuhkan teman. Ia terlalu banyak minum dan aku membiarkannya tidur di sofa. Tapi meskipun situasinya tidak seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin tidur dengannya seperti yang kau bicarakan."

Sehun melihat bayangan Jongin di cermin. "Karena aku?"

"Bukan kau. Aku." Sebagian karena tubuh Jongin secara fisik belum pulih dari trauma yang membuat dirinya kembali ke ruang gawat darurat seminggu sebelumnya—sesuatu yang tidak ingin Jongin katakan kepada Sehun dan tidak ingin membebaninya sekarang. Terutama tidak sekarang.

Namun itu hanya setengah dari alasannya.

Jongin memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha melawan pikiran betapa hangatnya saat ia berada dalam pelukan Sehun beberapa menit lalu.

Semua itu telah hilang sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kita. Bagaimana semuanya berubah setelah aku kehilangan bayi kita. Bagaimana aku tidak menanggapimu lagi… Itu alasannya, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa merasakan. Tidak peduli apa-apa. Aku nyaris tidak ada. Seolah-olah seluruh duniaku menjadi kelam." Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Aku telah lama berusaha untuk kembali _hidup_, bukan hanya terlihat ada. Dan semuanya telah kulakukan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga…" Jongin bernapas pelan, lalu melepas pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tapi kemudian kau muncul dan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana atau kenapa, tapi aku tiba-tiba seperti sakelar yang _dihidupkan_. Kau membuatku kembali _merasakan_. Dan aku menginginkan itu. Kupikir kau akan membawaku ke ranjang dan aku akhirnya bisa mendapatkan semua kepingan diriku yang telah hilang, dan bisa kembali lagi." Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Jongin tahu ia tidak bisa kembali menjadi seperti dulu, ada sebagian dirinya yang telah hilang selamanya. Namun dari semua yang bisa diselamatkan, inilah yang terakhir.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahuku."

"Tidak." Jika Jongin bisa menjaga rahasia itu, Sehun tidak akan pernah tahu. Ini menjadi bagian dari dirinya yang tidak ingin dibaginya. Lebih parah lagi, ia sangat menyadari kalau kenyataan ini telah menyakitinya. Tertulis di garis wajahnya. Sehun tidak menganggap enteng tanggung jawab atau komitmennya. Ia menikahi Jongin karena Jongin hamil dan Sehun selalu ada bersama dirinya melewati masa-masa gelap itu, tidak peduli berapa pun biayanya… selama Jongin mengizinkan. Sehun tidak akan pergi karena Sehun adalah pria yang seperti itu.

Pada hari itu di New York, Jongin tanpa sadar telah memberi Sehun izin yang dibutuhkannya untuk melanjutkan hidup. Dan sekarang Sehun baru menyadari semua yang diyakininya ternyata salah.

Jongin akan mengulurkan tangan kepada Sehun, tapi membatalkannya pada detik-detik terakhir. Lebih baik ia pergi. Diam-diam Jongin mengambil tasnya, lalu mengamati ruang berantakan yang mereka tinggalkan di belakang.

Map dan laporan berserakan di lantai, hanya ada selembar kertas yang masih tertinggal di atas meja yang hampir saja tertutupi tubuh mereka. "Kupikir kita bisa saling berbagi di malam terakhir kita bersama, berbagi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya semua yang kulakukan hanyalah merusaknya. Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

**. . .**

Beberapa saat setelah melihat Jongin berusaha menenangkan diri lalu pergi, Sehun masuk ke kamar tidur utama, tapi samar-samar ia mendengar suara pintu di banting di belakangnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Sehun melangkah mondar-mandir, berusaha mengendalikan adrenalin dan testosteronnya, yang telah bercampur menjadi racun, meredam tekanan di pembuluh darahnya. Memukul gendang telinganya dengan raungan yang memekakkan.

Selama enam tahun, ia benar-benar sepenuhnya dan seutuhnya menjadi orang bodoh. Terus memunculkan bayangan sialan tentang seorang pria yang meninggalkan tempat tinggal Jongin seperti sebuah senjata setiap kali rasa bersalah mencoba menggerogoti kenyamanan hidup yang telah ia bangun.

Ia bukanlah orang yang gampang menyerah. Itulah yang selalu ia katakan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan mundur. Karena ia bukan tipe pria seperti itu, bukan seperti itu ia dibesarkan. Mungkin ia tidak memiliki seorang figur pria di rumah yang mengajarkan kepadanya tentang cara menjadi seorang ayah atau suami, _cara_ untuk selalu _ada_ saat istri membutuhkannya, tapi ia sangat memahami komitmen dan tanggung jawab.

Namun, ia salah.

Ia membenci hal itu. Membenci dirinya sendiri dan membenci Jongin karena menghancurkan realitas yang telah dengan mudah dipercayainya. Karena membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ragu. Karena memberinya satu kegagalan lagi untuk ditumpukkan di atas segunung kesalahan sejak hari pertama ia bertemu dengan Jongin.

Kenapa ia tidak keluar saja dari mobil sialan itu? Berjalan ke pintu dan menegur Jongin. Jongin akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan mereka bisa melangkah maju setelahnya.

Tidak bersama-sama. Bahkan semua sudah terlambat. Pernikahan mereka telah mati bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membangkitkannya kembali.

Bagian cerita itu tidak akan berubah, tidak peduli apa pun yang Sehun ketahui atau kapan.

Namun jika ia cukup jantan dan berbicara dengan Jongin—bukan mendiamkan Jongin selama berbulan bulan, dan berlanjut hingga bertahun tahun—mereka pasti akan bisa menerima kenyataan. Masalah itu akan selesai. Lalu mereka bisa mengakhirinya.

Dan sekarang Jongin tidak lebih dari sebuah kenangan.

Benar. Karena Jongin begitu mudah dilupakan.

Sial, Sehun masih bisa merasakan kulit Jongin di lidahnya. Mencium aroma rambut Jongin di pakaiannya. Merasakan panas tubuh Jongin di tangan, dada… sekeliling pinggul. Tinjunya terkepal di sisi tubuh. Jongin telah siap. Panas dan basah dan begitu berhasrat.

Pasrah. Padanya.

Karena dalam sembilan tahun ini, Jongin tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan pria lain.

Kenapa itu begitu penting bagi Sehun? Ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya. Bahwa pada suatu tingkatan pikiran liar yang tidak mau diakui Sehun, _Jongin_ masih menjadi miliknya.

Sehun mengibaskan satu tangan ke atas.

Ia tidak membutuhkan ini. Ini tidak seperti yang ia rencanakan atau harapkan. Namun tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya bersama Jonhin. Kenyataan itu telah membombardirnya sejak menit pertama ia berjumpa Jongin di Roma. Sehun menginginkan Jongin, meskipun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya—karena ia tahu itu suatu kesalahan.

Memang tidak terasa salah. Apalagi ketika Jongin seolah terbakar api di bawah sentuhan Sehun, dan sialnya, apalagi ketika wanita itu mengatakan bahwa Sehun-lah satu-satunya. Yang terasa salah adalah satu hal yang harus Sehun biasakan dari sekarang. Menyaksikan Jongin pergi.

**. . .**

Jongin mondar-mandir di jalanan berkerikil di taman dalam ruangan di kediaman Sehun, menunggu taksinya datang. Rasa gemetar menjalar di tubuhnya dan di sepanjang lengannya, juga melilit perutnya, hingga Jongin mengempaskan diri di sofa kayu. Taman ini, seperti semua yang ada di dalam rumah ini, adalah mahakarya yang seimbang antara kekontrasan dan ketepatan. Warna, tekstur, dan aroma. Waktu, gerak, dan cahaya. Bambu muda, setinggi pinggul, ramping dan berwarna hijau cerah, berdesir dalam tiupan angin malam di seberang tiang fondasi jembatan batu yang terpahat setinggi dua belas kaki dan berasal dari sebuah sungai khas Tiongkok. Burung-burung berwarna cerah menjulur di atas tanaman merambat berdaun lebat. Dan kulit kakao terkubur di bawah bermacam dedaunan dan semak belukar yang menyerap udara air laut dengan aroma pekat yang memberikan kenyamanan yang memabukkan.

Kenyamanan yang tidak bisa Jongin rangkul.

Ini sungguh sebuah bencana. Ia tidak ingin menambah rasa bersalah dan tanggung jawab yang telah Sehun pikul karena dirinya. Namun itulah yang terjadi malam ini. Dan sekarang, sudah begitu banyak kerusakan yang telah terjadi yang tidak bisa Jongin bayangkan bagaimana cara untuk memperbaikinya.

Besok ia harus kembali. Ia harus menghadapi Sehun karena mereka sudah hampir bercinta. Dan betapa semuanya menjadi hancur berantakan karena itu.

Suara klakson berbunyi dua kali. Taksi sudah datang.

Jongin berdiri dari bangku, lalu berjalan ke pintu gerbang. "Aku ke sana."

Namun, setelah sesaat merasa bingung, ia menyadari kalau ia tidak tahu cara membuka pintunya.

Setiap kali datang atau pergi, ia masuk melalui jalan samping dengan pintu elektrik yang ia tidak tahu cara mengaksesnya. Pintu ini lebarnya enam kaki dan dulu pernah menjadi langit-langit kuil _Buddha_. Panel yang diukir dalam bentuk bunga yang rumit dan berwarna hitam pekat ini sangat menakjubkan sekaligus membingungkan.

Jongin menarik gagangnya. Pintunya bergeming. Ia mencari gerendelnya dengan putus asa dan wajahnya memanas saat memikirkan harus mencari Sehun hanya agar bisa keluar dari rumah pria itu Tidak. Pasti ada cara lain.

"Tunggu sebentar," seru Jongin kepada taksi yang sedang menunggu, lalu menjinjit untuk merasakan kunci yang tersembunyi. Tidak ada.

"Seperti ini caranya." Gumaman berat datang dengan mengejutkan tepat di belakangnya, dan Jongin melonjak saat Sehun mendekat untuk menekan tombol yang tersembunyi dan pada saat yang bersamaan menarik gagangnya. Pintu gerbang itu membuka tanpa suara, memaksa Jongin melangkah mundur ke arah Sehun. Namun pria itu sudah menjauh darinya, mata pria itu menatap sebentar kepadanya.

"Kita belum selesai."

Sehun berlari ke taksi yang sudah menunggu lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang melalui jendela yang terbuka dan meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini.

Kemudian Sehun berjalan kembali. Tampak seperti siluet gelap di tengah bayang-bayang, ekspresinya tidak terbaca, tapi ketegangan terpancar dengan jelas. Menakutkan.

Sehun menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kehadirannyalah yang mencegah Jongin keluar, bukan sekadar karena fisik Sehun.

"Aku membawamu ke sini. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Nanti."

Jongin mengatupkan bibir, dan mengangguk. Setelah apa yang terjadi, atau hampir terjadi, ia beranggapan mereka harus bicara. Menjernihkan suasana, meskipun hanya untuk sepakat melupakan kejadian di belakang mereka. Sekarang, lebih dari sebelumnya, mereka harus bisa menyelesaikan pembagian aset ini sebagai satu tim. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat. Menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Jongin, lalu membiarkan tatapannya hanyut saat mencoba memastikan di mana tepatnya rasa penyesalan yang mengalir dalam dirinya berasal. Rasa itu ada, gelombang penyesalan, tapi untuk apa? Apa yang menjadi penyebabnya? Menyakiti Sehun? Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu.

Keheningan terasa dengan tegang hingga suara kasar Sehun menyela, "Apakah kau masih merasa sakit, Jongin?"

"Apa?" Jongin terkejut dengan arah pertanyaannya yang tak terduga, menduga apakah Sehun entah bagaimana telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Jika Sehun tahu—

"Jiwamu. Hatimu. Aku melihatmu dan melihat sosok wanita yang kunikahi. Tapi kau tidak begitu. Aku tidak mengenalmu seperti aku mengenal wanita itu. Kau terlihat kuat. Hidup. Tapi aku tidak tahu… Jadi aku harus bertanya. Apakah kau masih merasa sakit?"

Hati Jongin bergetar, gemetar di dadanya.

"Tidak…" Jongin hampir mendapatkan kehidupan seperti yang diharapkan. Namun, pada saat yang bersamaan… "Tidak seperti dulu."

"Pria di Roma," tanya Sehun, "Apakah ia membuatmu merasakan… sesuatu."

Jongin memejamkan mata, kembali berpikir. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, ia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan jawaban sebelum nama Sehun telah menghilangkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih. Pada awalnya ia merasa cukup senang mengetahui bahwa sentuhan Sehun tidak membuatnya merasa jijik. Ia menyadari hal itu sambil lalu, menyadari bahwa ini akan menyenangkan, tapi itu belum cukup untuk merasakan, ketika bersama pria itu…

"Tidak." Jongin menelan ludah. "Tapi aku ingin merasakannya."

Jongin tidak bisa melihat karena bayang-bayang yang pekat, tapi sepertinya ia melihat rahang Sehun menegang. "Karena menurutmu ia menarik."

"Karena aku ingin jadi _normal_. Aku menginginkan hidupku kembali. Aku ingin mendapatkan kesempatan—" Tenggorokan Jongin tercekat karena emosi yang dibumbui harapan dan impian yang tidak ingin dibayangkannya.

"Dan bersamaku?" tanya Sehun, sembari mendekat dan menarik Jongin keluar dari gejolak hatinya. Sehun berdiri menghalangi cahaya bulan, rahang yang keras dan tegang di wajahnya terlihat jelas. "Kau _merasakannya_ saat bersamaku?"

Ini bukanlah kesombongan atau ucapan yang penuh ego. Pria yang paling dipercayainya ini sedang berusaha mencari kebenaran yang layak didapatkannya. "Aku tidak ingin merasakannya."

Karena Jongin tidak ingin Sehun menjadi jawaban bagi masalahnya yang lain. Tidak ingin membebankan kewajiban lain kepada pria yang menganggap hal itu sebagai suatu keharusan.

Bibir Sehun menyeringai kecut. "Tapi bukan itu yang kutanyakan."

Jongin mengangkat dagu, Jonhin menatap mata Sehun. "Ya."

Sehun bergerak mendekat. Gerakan jemari Sehun di sisi tubuhnya membuat Jongin waspada. Ini lebih buruk daripada yang Jongin bayangkan. Sesuatu yang diinginkannya—sesuatu yang tidak bisa didapatkannya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin kembali merasa utuh, dan kau menganggap ini sebagai langkah terakhir untuk sampai ke sana. Tapi aku ingin kau mengerti sesuatu, Jongin."

Jongin menggigil di bawah embusan napas panas yang membasuh lehernya. Merasa nyeri karena tidak bisa memuaskan keinginannya.

"Aku di sini bukan untuk mengobatimu hingga kau bisa belajar bagaimana hidup bersama pria lain. Aku masih memikirkan diriku sendiri—" Bibir Sehun menyentuh bahu Jongin. "—dan aku bukan pahlawan. Aku di sini karena aku sangat menginginkanmu, bukan membiarkanmu membunuhku. Tapi hanya ada satu cara agar ini terwujud, dan itu _jika_ kau juga menginginkanku."

Napas Jongin terasa lega tanpa beban. Sehun salah. Sehun adalah segalanya. Tapi syukurlah, malam ini mungkin tidak. Tidak ada keraguan, tidak ada kebimbangan atau asumsi. Tidak ada selain harapan yang menggetarkan. "Aku menginginkanmu."


	10. NINE

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

Jongin hampir tidak bisa menarik napas sebelum ciuman itu menyingkirkan segalanya kecuali tekanan kasar ke bibirnya. Tidak ada keraguan, tidak ada kesempatan untuk menahan diri, dan kepasrahan telah membuat bibirnya menerima saat ia merekahkannya di bawah kendali bibir Sehun. Ia mengerang karena desakan lidah Sehun dan menikmatinya dalam pelukan erat Sehun.

Sehun mengetahui yang sebenarnya dan tetap saja kembali.

Mulutnya meluncur di atas mulut Jongin, panas dan lapar.

Jongin kembali karena Sehun menginginkannya sama seperti Jongin menginginkan dirinya. Bukan karena rasa bersalah atau kewajiban yang tidak pada tempatnya. Namun karena rasa saling tertarik.

Rasa panas mendesis di sepanjang pembuluh darah Jongin, meluncur ke perutnya dan membuat tubuhnya sensitif. Benaknya hanya dipenuhi pengalaman yang menggoda ini, membuat jemarinya tergelitik dan merasa nyeri karena menginginkan sentuhan.

Napas mereka keluar masuk di sela-sela bibir secara bergantian dan begitu intim. Gerakan membelai dan memutar yang hangat dan basah, menarik Jongin lebih dalam hingga memasuki dan membuka lubang hampa di dalam jiwanya. Yang bertahan. Lalu terlepas, dan kembali terulang. Setelah bertahun-tahun tanpa keintiman, Jongin menggigil ketika merasakan sensualitas ini. Merasakan rahimnya mengencang karena membutuhkan lebih.

Membutuhkan Sehun.

Jongin menginginkan Sehun. Menginginkan kekukuhan dan hasrat pria itu untuk menembus dirinya secara utuh, memasuki setiap sel tubuhnya.

Tangan Jongin bergerak tak berdaya di antara tubuh mereka, menggapai kain kemeja Sehun, mencengkeram bahu dan leher Sehun, lalu merenggut rambutnya yang tebal.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman dan menyusurkan kecupan di rahang Jongin hingga ke kulit lembut di bawahnya. Gesekan gigi Sehun menyengat hingga ke pusat tubuh Jongin dan ia mengerang menikmati sensasi ini. Terpana karena tubuhnya yang berkhianat menyerah begitu saja setelah bertahun-tahun menolak untuk bangkit.

"Apakah kau tahu," geram Sehun di leher Jongin, getaran suaranya mengirimkan rasa menggigil yang menjalar dengan cepat di kulitnya, "betapa salahnya dirimu tidak memberitahuku sudah berapa lama kau tidak melakukannya?"

Mata Jongin tertutup rapat, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Juga tidak ingin Sehun memikirkannya. "Sehun, aku minta maaf."

"Kau pasti pernah." Lidah Sehun menyusuri sepanjang leher Jongin dengan belaian pelan dan disengaja, membuat pinggulnya menyentuh pinggul Sehun.

Embusan panas napas Sehun memunculkan jejak lembap dan Jongin mengerang di bawah jilatan sensual itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Dekapan Sehun semakin erat saat umpatan pelan tercetus di titik denyut nadi Jongin. "Responsmu… Aku tidak akan menahan diri. Aku bahkan tidak tahu caranya. Dan caraku menginginkanmu…"

Satu lagi geraman berat terbisik di telinga Jongin. "Kau di atas meja. Regangkan kakimu."

Jantung Jongin berhenti berdetak dan kulitnya meremang dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Tidak akan lembut, Jongin." Suara Sehun semakin berat, kata-kata itu keluar seperti belaian kasar lidah Sehun di bagian tubuh yang paling sensitif. "Tidak akan pelan."

Erangan memohon keluar bersamaan dengan embusan napasnya ketika bayangan menggoda muncul di benaknya, menembus pertahanan terakhir kegundahannya, dan Jongin gemetar karena menginginkannya. "Oh, Tuhan."

Bahu Jongin menumbuk permukaan batu keras dan ia pun dengan terkejut menyadari kalau mereka masih berada di luar. Di bawah rimbunnya taman rahasia Sehun, hanya beberapa kaki dari gerbang depan raksasa dan sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat itu, ujung pagar batu berakhir digantikan dengan barisan pohon cemara yang tumbuh lebat.

Jongin tersengal dan merasa sesak karena impitan tiang di belakangnya, ia menatap hasrat di mata Sehun. "Kau membuatku lupa di mana tempatku berada."

Tubuh Sehun mengeras dengan nyeri, dan tidak ingin menunda lagi. Ia menumpukan satu tangan di pilar batu di atas kepala Jongin, lalu menekan tubuh Jongin, dan memosisikan tubuhnya agar bisa menyentuh sebanyak mungkin. Mulut bertemu mulut, dada bertemu payudara, pinggul dimiringkan agar pahanya ada pada posisi yang nyaman. Pangkal pahanya menekan perut datar Jongin. "Kau bersamaku."

Jongin gemetar karena sentuhan Sehun, puncak payudaranya menggesek dada Sehun di setiap tarikan napas yang tidak teratur.

Sial, ini begitu nikmat.

Sehun merasa begitu nyeri, tidak seperti yang pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Ia menekan satu telapak tangannya dibulatan pinggul Jongin yang kencang. Meraba-raba untuk merasakan pantat Jongin, lalu menyusuri lekuk tubuh Jongin naik hingga ke payudara. Sembari sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, Sehun meraih bulatan lembut itu dan memainkan ujungnya yang mengeras dengan ibu jarinya.

Lenguhan lembut menggelitik bibir Sehun, menyiksa sekujur tubuhnya. Sekali lagi ia mengusap puncak payudara Jongin dan pinggul Jongin pun bergerak dan mengusap dan mengenai pangkal paha Sehun yang menegang. Jongin sangat bergairah, amat sangat.

Sangat seksi.

Sehun menginginkan kulit Jongin di mulutnya, di giginya, merespons gerakan lidahnya.

Sehun bergerak ke bawah, meraih ujung kemeja Jongin dan menariknya ke atas hingga menunjukkan bulatan ranum payudara Jongin, dan puncaknya yang sewarna buah beri.

Mulut Sehun terasa kering.

Bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu kalau ternyata Jongin tidak memakai lagi branya?

Sehun memagut bibir Jongin, menelan semua jeritan tertahan yang menghujaninya saat Sehun memutar lidahnya.

"Apakah kau merasakannya, Jongin?" tanyanya, sembari membiarkan bibirnya menggesek bibir yang meremang itu di setiap kata.

"Mmm," respons Jongin. Namun Sehun menginginkan kara-kata.

"Katakan kepadaku."

Jemari Jongin menegang di bahu Sehun, napasnya semakin memburu, membuat puncak payudaranya menggesek bibir Sehun dalam setiap tarikan napas yang gelisah. "Aku merasakannya… aku membutuhkanmu."

Sehun menghadiahinya ciuman yang kuat, membuatnya kembali mengerang.

Itu belum cukup memuaskan rasa dahaga untuk membuat Jongin puas. Mendekati pun tidak.

Sehun kembali bergerak naik, bergeser ke kiri menuju ke bagian tengah untuk mendekati bagian yang ia inginkan. Menemukan titik lembut di pangkal leher Jongin, melingkupi cekungan lembut itu dengan lidahnya dan membiarkan tangannya turun ke perut Jongin. Lalu ke celana tipis yang menggantung rendah di pinggul Jongin. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya ke dalam, menggesek rambut halus di situ, mengabaikan denyut Jongin di bibirnya, lalu mengaitkan jemari di celah lembur Jongin yang licin.

Lembur dan basah. Tanpa celana dalam. Rasa nyeri Sehun melampaui manisnya siksaan karena menahan diri, menyediakan ruang untuk rasa bersalah yang telah mereka tinggalkan sebelumnya. Jongin sebelumnya bergegas mengenakan pakaian karena respons Sehun seolah mengetahui kalau Jongin masih miliknya. Seolah, baik disengaja atau tidak, tadi itu bukanlah sebuah hadiah. Melainkan sebuah tuntutan yang membuat Sehun malu mengakuinya.

"Sehun," Jongin terengah-engah, tersentak dengan keintiman yang telah begitu lama tidak dilakukannya. Lututnya bergerak menghalangi sentuhan itu, tapi Sehun menahan paha mulusnya.

"Buka kakimu. Seperti ini."

Mata yang berwarna lebih biru dari lautan itu melirik ke arahnya saat Jongin menyerah dan menuruti perintahnya. Sehun beringsut dan Jongin membiarkan Sehun mengangkat kakinya ke pinggulnya.

Kemudian jemari Sehun menyelinap ke dalam, bergerak maju mundur, terus menyentuh kuntum mungil yang membuat Jongin menggeliat. Terengah. Memohon.

Sehun kembali menempelkan mulut mereka, merekahkan bibir Jongin dengan lidahnya, dan mendorong satu jari ke dalam tubuh Jongin. Jongin basah dan bergairah dan begitu erat. Ya Tuhan, otot lembut mencengkeram Sehun dalam alunan berirama saat ia mendorong keluar masuk di tubuh Jongin, mengusap dalam-dalam hingga Jongin hampir meledak dalam nikmat, Sehun bisa merasakan punggung Jongin melengkung. Napas Jongin terhenti seakan dirinya sedang berada di tepi jurang. Bersiap untuk jatuh melayang.

Jari Sehun terus keluar masuk. Jongin mencengkeramnya lebih erat.

"Oh, Astaga. Sehun. Kumohon…"

Bantingan pintu mobil dan obrolan samar sepasang manusia di luar gerbang menarik Sehun kembali dari kabut gairah, ia mengangkat kepala dengan tersentak sembari mengumpat pelan mengutuk buruknya tempat yang dipilihnya.

Ia tidak bisa menunggu untuk menyentuh Jongin.

"Jangan berhenti… aku tidak bisa…" Jongin menggeleng, bisikan memohon menyelimuti leher Sehun dengan hasrat Jongin, membuat itu menjadi hasratnya sendiri.

Tubuh Jongin berdenyut dengan hasrat yang hampir terpenuhi. Jantung Jongin berpacu dan napasnya tertahan. Jongin hampir meledak. Sedikit lagi. Terperangkap dalam kekuatan gelombang gairah yang semakin dekat.

"Tahan napasmu, Sayang," Sehun menggeram di bibir Jongin.

Kejantanan Sehun mendesak keras dan kasar di pinggul Jongin, bibir mereka saling bertemu saat ia mendorong masuk ke tubuh Jongin, pertama dengan satu jari, lalu meregangkannya untuk memasukkan dua jari.

Jongin tersentak karena desakan yang terasa penuh. Dan mengejang di dorongan berikutnya saat percikan sensasi liar menyebar di sekujur kulit, ditarik kembali, lalu didorong semakin dalam, semakin besar, ke titik pusatnya. Berdenyut keras dan mendorongnya menuju satu gelombang kenikmatan yang panas.

"Shh. Aku di sini." Mulut Sehun menyelimuti bibir Jongin, meredam jeritan yang tak bisa ditahan karena dunia di sekelilingnya seolah habis terbakar, mengubah tubuh menjadi abu.

Yang lalu melayang tertiup angin, dan berputar-putar ke langit. Begitu ringan. Lembut. Jongin akhirnya sudah terbebas.


	11. TEN

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

Mereka baru sampai di pertengahan tangga pertama sebelum akhirnya kembali menyerah pada tangan dan mulut serakah yang membuat tubuh mereka menggelinjang secara berirama. Kaki Jongin menekan pinggul Sehun, lengan Jongin melingkari leher Sehun saat Sehun melahap mulutnya dengan lapar dan membuatnya terengah-engah.

Sehun membuatnya mencapai puncak. Baru saja melepasnya beberapa menit lalu, tapi itu tidak cukup. Jongin menginginkan lebih. Menginginkan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Menginginkan semuanya lagi, dan lagi—untuk memastikan ini nyata.

Dengan bertopang pada satu lengan, Sehun membuatnya gemetar dengan ereksi sekeras baja. Satu sentuhan saja, dan Sehun sudah membuatnya ketagihan, sangat membutuhkan penawar yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Kemeja," desak Jongin, sangat ingin merasakan tubuh telanjang Sehun dengan jemarinya.

Sehun sedikit mundur, menarik kemejanya melewati bahu dan melepasnya dari atas kepala. Getaran menyentak Jongin saat tubuh berotot terpampang jelas di hadapannya dan tubuh telanjang yang terpahat kukuh sekali lagi berada di dekatnya.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu berapa lama Jongin bisa menikmati ini. Satu jam. Paling lama satu malam. Karena tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya waktu sedetik pun, Jongin membungkuk ke arah Sehun, membiarkan lidahnya menjelajahi dan menggigit lekuk-lekuk otot itu.

Sehun menghela napas dengan mendesis, "Jongin, aku ingin memasuki tubuhmu."

Sehun melepas baju Jongin, dan segera melucuti celana Jongin, dengan tangan yang sangat tidak sabar menunggu Jongin melakukan itu sendiri. Jongin pun telanjang, hanya mengenakan sandal lembut bermanik-manik dengan hak tinggi dan jemari kaki terbuka.

"Di atas. Tempat tidur." Sehub menarik Jongin ke dadanya yang telanjang, berdiri, lalu menaiki anak tangga dua-dua hingga mereka sampai ke lantai tiga. Sehun mengitari sudut rumah, menggendong Jongin melewati pintu lalu menggapai sakelar di dinding, membuat mereka terperangkap dalam kegelapan.

Jongin melepas kaitan kedua kakinya yang melingkari pinggul Sehun, lalu merosot turun dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin pelan, Sehun." Ia bergegas mengulurkan tangan menggapai dada yang bidang, menyentuh otot-otot di baliknya. Kemudian bergeser turun hingga menyelinap ke balik ritsleting celana. Menyentuh kejantanan Sehun yang mengeras, ia pun menggenggamnya.

"Jongin." Nama itu disebut dalam geraman berat, bergulir seolah memberi peringatan. Peringatan yang tak sanggup Jongin indahkan.

"Dan aku tidak ingin lembut."

Sehun sudah tahu. Jongin bisa melihat itu di mata Sehun, dan merasakan itu di genggaman erat Sehun di pinggul Jongin. Dan merasakan itu pada tarikan napas Sehun pada saat ini.

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Jongin, lalu melepas celananya dan menarik Jongin dengan kuat ke arahnya. Menggendong Jongin melintasi kamar.

Kemudian Sehun menindihnya di kasur dan bergerak turun. Membuka paha Jongin dengan lutut dan menatapnya saat pandangan mereka bertemu. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Jongin?"

Untuk sesaat, waktu terasa bergerak mundur dan Sehun adalah pria yang bersiap mengambil keperawanan Jongin.

Di malam itu, Sehun menahan diri, berusaha merayu Jongin dengan hati-hati dan sabar, mengerahkan seluruh kecakapan sensual yang ia miliki untuk membuat Jongin klimaks saat ia menembus penghalang tipis itu.

Jongin telah menyerahkan tubuhnya bertahun-tahun lalu, dan sekarang, malam ini, Jongin kembali melakukannya.

"Kau. Aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam tubuhku." Jongin menatap mata Sehun dan menyapukan jemarinya di kulit dada yang kencang itu. "Kumohon."

Sehun mendorong masuk—tidak kasar seperti yang Jongin bayangkan dan inginkan—tapi dengan tekanan yang mantap dan terkendali. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mendorong masuk ke tubuh Jongin, memaksa Jongin untuk menyadari gairah Sehun dari serangan sensual pada setiap urat saraf yang bersiap meledak dan menggelegak. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Terlalu nikmat. Lebih dari yang bisa Jongin tanggung dan inginkan.

"Bisakah kau merasakanku, Jongin?" desak Sehun dengan gigi terkatup, suaranya parau, sementara kejantanannya menghunjam Jongin dan pangkal pahanya mendesak titik sensitif Jongin.

"Ya." Seperti baru pertama kali, terasa nyeri. Ukuran Sehun yang luar biasa, meskipun Jongin telah dirangsang sepenuhnya, memasuki tubuh Jongin dengan tekanan yang membuatnya memohon untuk berhenti sekaligus memelas meminta lebih. Dan seperti pertama kalinya, Sehun membuat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang lebih daripada kenikmatan fisik. Membuat Jongin heran bagaimana ia bisa bertahan begitu lama tanpa hal itu.

"Katakan kepadaku," Sehun kembali menggeram di telinga Jongin, lalu memiringkan pinggul Jongin untuk menghunjam lebih dalam.

"Ya," pekik Jongin lagi. "Aku merasakanmu." Begitu nikmat. Begitu dalam, Jongin mencengkeram Sehun, otot-otot bagian dalamnya menjepit nikmatnya kejantanan Sehun.

Umpatan terdengar di telinga Jongin dan Sehun menarik diri, gesekan basah memacu saraf sensitif Jongin untuk menjerit dalam kenikmatan yang bergelora saat bibirnya merekah, melenguh tanpa suara. Satu lagi dorongan penuh, satu lagi jeritan yang memekakkan, satu lagi tarikan mundur dan terus berulang-ulang. Juga semakin kasar.

Tidak pelan. Tidak lembut.

Rahang Sehun terkatup saat berusaha bertahan dari kenikmatan yang menyiksa dalam setiap gerakannya. Jongin begitu ketat. Begitu menggairahkan dan basah, rasa nikmat melingkupinya sehingga tidak mungkin Sehun bisa bertahan. Dalam setiap dorongan yang menyiksa ke celah lembut Jongin, dalam setiap hunjaman yang dalam, setiap cengkeraman tubuh Jongin yang membuatnya gila dan membelit kejantanannya semakin kencang, Sehun merasakannya.

Jongin adalah miliknya.

Sehun tidak ingin mengakui itu. Tidak ingin merasa senang. Tapi rasa itu memang ada.

_Milikku_.

Dalam setiap erangan kenikmatan. Setiap gerakan maju mundur dalam cengkeraman licin Jongin.

_Milikku_.

Tak seorang pun boleh menyentuh Jongin.

_Milikku_.

Tak seorang pun bisa membuat Jongin berhasrat.

_Milikku_.

Setiap suara yang dikeluarkan Jongin. _Miliknya_.

Ini gila. Dan Jongin membuatnya gila dengan mudah seperti sembilan tahun lalu.

_Milikku. Milikku. Milikku._

Sehun memompa lebih cepat, mengerang dalam cengkeraman Jongin. Menusuk lebih dalam. Mendorong lebih keras, hingga tubuh Jongin berdenyut dalam gairah, paha Jongin menjepit pinggulnya sementara jemari Jongin mencakar bahunya. Ini sangat nikmat, terlalu nikmat, dan gelombang gairah Jongin pun terempas kuat, lehernya mendongak ke belakang, bibirnya terbuka dan terengah-engah, puas hingga kehabisan napas, sampai akhirnya Jongin berhasil mengucapkan satu kata.

"Sehun."

Lalu larut dalam hasrat yang kuat.

_Cantik_. Jongin memesona dalam kepuasannya. Dan karena darahnya telah terbakar gairah—lagi, Sehun ingin menikmati saat ini. Ia menyelaraskan ritme hunjamannya dengan gelombang gairah Jongin lalu menarik diri. Dan menatap Jongin tenggelam dalam hasrat dan bersiap melakukannya lagi.

Untuk Sehub. Hanya untuknya.

Napas Jongin kembali normal, dan tenang. Dan di bawah sapuan pucat cahaya bintang yang terpancar dari jendela tanpa tirai, Sehun melihat air mata Jongin mengalir.

"Ah, Jongin," bisiknya, sembari menggeser sikunya untuk menyeka kilau lembap dari pelipis Jongin. "Jangan sesali ini."

Jongin mengerjap kepadanya, mengusap lembut rahangnya dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menyesalinya."

"Lalu untuk apa air mata itu?"

Bibir Jongin tersenyum gemetar, kerapuhan yang membuat Sehun semakin peduli.

"Kelegaan. Kebahagiaan… Kebebasan mungkin?" Jongin menelan ludah, membalas tatapan Sehun, mengungkapkan emosinya dengan cara yang bisa membuat dada Sehun kehabisan napas. "Apa yang telah kau berikan kembali kepadaku malam ini kupikir aku tidak mungkin lagi merasakannya."

Setelah mengambil begitu banyak tanpa pernah bisa mengembalikannya, inilah saatnya Sehun mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa diberikan kembali. Sesuatu yang lebih berarti untuknya daripada setengah kekayaan sialan yang telah ia kumpulkan dan mungkin tidak pernah dipedulikannya.

Kenapa Jongin masih bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti ini? Membuatnya merasa seperti seorang raja, bukan seorang pencuri, padahal semua bukti yang ada menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya selama bertahun-tahun ke belakang.

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa berartinya ini bagiku."

Sehun menunduk menatap mata Jongin, dan melihat harapan juga sukacita, serta merasakan respons tubuh Jongin di tubuhnya. Ketika mengetahui kalau pada saat ini Jongin benar-benar bahagia, Sehun memahaminya lebih daripada yang bisa Jongin bayangkan.

Lutut Jongin bergerak lebih tinggi di pinggul Sehun, jemarinya menjelajah di bahu Sehun. Jongin mengangkat alis, menggoda dengan tulus. "Kau belum puas."

"Belum." Sehun dengan cepat menggigit bibir ranum Jongin, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Begitu juga dirimu."

**. . .**

Jongin berdiri di pintu teras dan menyaksikan laut bergulung dan bergolak, memuntahkan buih ke langit malam. Ia terbangun setengah jam lalu—jantungnya berpacu, pikirannya segera waspada, tubuhnya terasa hidup. Karena tidak bisa kembali tidur dan terlalu gelisah untuk tetap berbaring, ia menyelinap dari hangatnya pelukan Sehun dan meraba-raba dalam keremangan sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dikenakan. Ternyata itu salah satu kemeja formal Sehun yang ukurannya terlalu besar. Katun halus membelai kulitnya dari bahu hingga ke paha, menggoda kulit sensitifnya dengan kenangan indah yang telah mereka lakukan. Yang telah Sehun berikan kepadanya. Dan betapa utuhnya pemberian itu. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan murni sebuah kesenangan. Tanpa paksaan atau kewajiban atau tanggung jawab atau beban berat lainnya yang selama ini menjadi bagian masa lalu mereka.

Jongin menggeleng, berharap menemukan kata-kata yang bisa membuat Sehun mengerti betapa malam ini telah mengubah segalanya. Namun bagaimana bisa? Sehun telah menjalani kehidupan seutuhnya sejak awal. Atau sejak terakhir kali. Apa pun itu, Sehun memang seperti itu sejak mereka berpisah. Namun tidak dengan Jongin. Betapa pun kuatnya ia mencoba, betapa pun berhasilnya ia membangun karier, lubang menganga tetap ada di tengah keberadaannya—jurang gelap yang menghalangi siapa pun untuk mendekatinya.

Dan kini hidup yang ia sendiri tidak berani impikan ada dalam genggamannya. Tetap ada batasan pada apa yang harus ia berikan, tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melanggarnya. Ia tidak kehilangan bagian dirinya yang bisa saja ia tawarkan untuk mengajak seorang pria hidup bersama. Ia bisa saja bangkit. Membiarkan orang lain masuk ke hidupnya pada akhirnya.

Namun pada saat memikirkan itu, ia malah melirik pria yang sedang tidur di belakangnya, dan menahan rasa sakit yang tumbuh dalam dadanya.

Ia tidak sanggup menyerah pada rasa sakit itu.

Kebersamaan mereka kali ini, pada akhirnya, hanyalah untuk menutup pintu penantian panjang pada lembaran kehidupan mereka. Bahkan bercinta-terutama bercinta—hanyalah untuk bangkit. Mengakhiri pernikahan mereka dengan keindahan yang mengawalinya.

Namun malam ini ia masih memiliki Sehun.

Jongin menghampiri tempat tidur, dan melepas kemejanya, ia hanya menginginkan sentuhan kulit dengan kulit di antara mereka. Kasur di bawahnya melesak saat ia menatap Sehun yang tertidur. Pernah suatu ketika, saat kembali ke tempat tidur, Sehun menariknya walau masih terlelap.

Malam ini tidak seperti itu.

Konyol. Jongin merasa kecewa.

Ia menarik ujung selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, meletakkan kepala di atas bantal—dan merasakan tarikan berat lengan kuat Sehun yang merangkulnya, menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Desahan pelan keluar dari bibir Jongin dan ia memejamkan mata dalam lingkupan sensasi hangat dan intim.

Sehun setengah tertidur, bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari tubuh wanita mana yang ada di tempat tidurnya. Namun itu bukan masalah. Jongin tahu siapa dirinya, dan panas lengan yang memeluknya terasa sangat nikmat, ia akan menerimanya.

Kemudian, saat melayang turun dalam nikmatnya alam bawah sadar di tempat mimpi terliar dan paling terlarang sekali pun dapat terwujud, embusan napas mengenai rambutnya… dan terdengarlah gumaman namanya.


	12. ELEVEN

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

Sehun terbangun dalam cahaya samar keunguan yang membasuh langit malam saat fajar siap menyingsing.

Ia sudah tidur dengan istrinya.

_Tidur! _Seolah hubungan intim yang telah mereka lakukan belumlah cukup, ia menarik Jongin ke pelukannya. Menarik lekukan elok tubuh itu ke tubuhnya dan membiarkannya.

Tentu saja. Hanya tinggal beberapa menit waktu untuk beristirahat. Meredakan kecemasan atau kekhawatiran yang mungkin Jongin rasakan. Sesuatu yang tidak Jongin inginkan, setelah hampir satu dekade hidup menyendiri, adalah melihat pria yang Jongin pilih melompat dari tempat tidur sambil mengedipkan mata dan memuji, "Terima kasih atas pengalaman menyenangkan ini, Sayang. Kau benar-benar hebat."

Sehun _harus_ berdiam sejenak.

Ya, benar.

Tapi Jongin merasa damai dalam pelukannya, napasnya berirama dengan tenang dalam tidurnya, dan Sehun tetap memeluknya. Ia membiarkan mulutnya menempel di lekuk bahu Jongin, hidungnya terkubur dalam helaian halus rambut Jongin. Lengannya membalut tubuh Jongin sementara tiupan lembut napas Jongin bertiup di buku-buku jemarinya yang menempel di atas bantal.

Dari semua kebodohan yang harus dilakukan, tidur seperti inilah yang ada di urutan teratas.

Seolah waktu bertahun-tahun lalu, tahun-tahun kehilangan mimpi, hidup terpisah, di kota yang berbeda, wanita berbeda, Ya Tuhan!—seolah semuanya itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan kenapa?

Karena Sehun membuat Jongin _mendamba_… membuat Jongin _klimaks_… karena ia memberi Jongin sesuatu yang telah hilang, dan sorot mata wanita itu telah membuat Sehun merasa seperti dewa?

Lucu sekali.

Sehun harus pergi.

Dengan lembut ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat tubuh Jongin, dan bersiap beringsut, ketika dengkuran sensual menghentikannya selama sesaat. Suara itu. Sialnya suara itu memasuki kulitnya… menyelinap ke dalam pembuluh darahnya dan mengalir bersama jejak panas yang merasuki hatinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jongin dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Waktu istirahat sudah selesai, Sayang. Itulah yang harus Sehun katakan. Ini hanya hubungan satu malam. Lalu ia akan mencium Jongin lama dan pelan, manis dan lembut. Memberikan salam perpisahan yang indah untuk membungkus sisa-sisa pernikahan yang telah sering kali mereka sepakati bahwa tidak seharusnya terjadi, dengan memberikan alasan yang jelas tentang jarak dan pengharapan.

Namun Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyusuri lekuk tubuh Jongin di balik selimut dan berpikir bahwa di sinilah tempat Jongin berada.

Di tempat tidur Sehun.

Kenyataan yang mengganggu itu mengendap di sekelilingnya. Sekarang ia telah mendapatkan Jongin, ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Selama ia masih bisa meraih uraian rambut hitam yang halus itu, ia akan menggulungnya dalam kepalannya untuk menariknya lebih dekat.

Itu tidak berarti mereka tiba-tiba akan membatalkan perceraian. Tidak akan. Ini bukanlah kesempatan kedua untuk memadamkan bara api yang hampir menghancurkan mereka sejak pertama kali. Sekarang, ini hanyalah nyala api yang masih bisa dikendalikan. Abu masa lalu mereka berperan sebagai pembatas dari kemungkinannya yang bisa merusak. Karena api tidak bisa memakan apa yang sudah tidak ada, dan semua harapan lama, emosi, dan fantasi masa muda telah hilang sekarang. Bagi mereka berdua.

Sehun bersandar pada satu lengan, menatap Jongin yang sedang setengah tertidur di bawahnya. Sehun membelai helaian rambut dari wajah itu, kemudian mengelus ujung jarinya ke pipi Jongin, ke kontur halus di belakang telinga, kemudian bergerak turun ke payudara. Menelusuri pelan lingkaran _areola_ berwarna merah muda, dan mengamati puncak payudara yang ia sentuh. Napasnya berhenti dan tertahan. Pinggiran gelap bulu mata Jongin bergerak terbuka, memunculkan bola mata yang berat mengantuk, telah dimabuk gairah.

Bibir Jongin merekah dan ujung basah lidahnya menyelip keluar, pangkal paha Sehun mengeras dengan nyeri.

"Satu kali lagi?" gumam Jongin, lututnya bergeser di atas paha Sehun, mengundang dengan halus dan lembut.

Satu puntiran lagi mengelilingi puncak payudara yang mengeras, hampir menggoda, tapi belum terlalu. "Apakah itu maumu? Sekali lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kepala Sehun mendekat, ia mencium Jongin dan merasakan manisnya lidah yang membelit. Lentingan punggung Jongin dan tekanan payudaranya, ditambah jeritan lembutnya, adalah sikap pasrah. Jemari Sehun bergerak turun menyusuri perut dan menuju lekuk di pangkal paha yang terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Sampai proses perceraian selesai, Jongin." Dengan lembut Sehun menyelipkan satu jari ke tubuh Jongin, dan melihat mata Jongin berkaca-kaca seakan sedang berusaha keras mendapatkan kejelasan. Tangan Sehun bergerak. Ia mengerang dalam cengkeraman erat saat Jongin mengejang karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Sehun menarik jarinya dan mengusap titik sensitif Jongin. "Tidak ada yang lebih daripada itu."

"Kita masih punya waktu seminggu." Paha Jongin membuka semakin lebar, membuka dirinya secara utuh.

Sehun bergeser sehingga lututnya ada di antara kedua kaki Jongin, kejantanannya menyentuh celah lembut Jongin. Perlahan, Sehun mendorong masuk.

"Tidak cukup," ujar Sehun dengan gigi terkatup, sembari menundukkan kepala melawan kenikmatan yang membuat mereka berhalusinasi, lalu menarik diri sejauh mungkin, kemudian kembali mendorong dalam-dalam.

Jongin menjerit, mencengkeram bahu Sehun saat rumitnya mencari pijakan di belakang paha Sehun. "Berapa lama?"

Sehun mendorong lagi, dan memutar pinggulnya sebelum menariknya kembali dan mengulanginya lagi.

Berapa lama Sehun bisa memiliki Jongin—dan menikmati ini—tanpa ada yang terluka? Seminggu tidak akan cukup. Ia tahu itu dengan pasti. Dengan batas waktu lima hari lagi, ia hanya akan membiarkan Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk bercinta di kamar mandi. Atau di atas meja. Lantai. Laut. Pantai. Di bawah tebing karang di kolam air pasang.

Jika Sehun hanya memiliki waktu seminggu, ia bahkan tidak akan membiarkan Jongin mendekati markas perceraian mereka. Dan Sehun harus benar-benar serius mempersiapkan masa depannya. Mereka membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak untuk menyelesaikan ini.

"Selama waktu yang diperlukan." Sehun mendorong lagi, lalu terdiam, terkubur di dalam tubuh Jongin. Mata sewarna biru laut itu menatapnya saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyentuh titik sensitif Jongin. Jongin menguncinya, dan terengah saat mengangkat lutut lebih tinggi di atas tulang rusuk Sehun.

Oh, ya, Jongin menyukainya.

"Kita akan mengerjakannya sesuai jadwal." Sehun bergerak lagi. "Bertemu di setiap akhir pekan saat kita sempat." Ia menunduk untuk mencium, mendorong lidah seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya sedalam mungkin. Kemudian, "Menghitung aset satu per satu."

"Itu masuk akal," Jongin setengah mengerang, mengangkat pinggul di bawah tubuh Sehun untuk mengimbangi setiap dorongannya. "Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru," Sehun setuju, lalu kembali bergerak. Jemari Jongin menjambak rambutnya, menggenggamnya erat-erat saat tubuh Jongin menegang ke atas, meminta lebih. Gairah Jongin hampir meledak.

"Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu." Napas Jongin kini tersengal lemah. Rona merahnya semakin gelap di pipi dan dada.

"Agar lebih teliti, Jongin." Sekali lagi Sehun mendorong dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi mengejang. Sekali lagi ia perlahan bergerak di tubuh Jongin dan Jongin pun menyerah. Mencapai klimaks, meneriakkan nama Sehun saat Sehun ikut larut dalam ledakan gairah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan masih ada di dalam tubuh Jongin, Sehun berguling ke samping, dan menarik Jongin bersamanya. "Kita berdua tahu apa yang boleh. Sama seperti kita berdua tahu apa yang tidak boleh."

"Hubungan sesaat. Perselingkuhan."

Berselingkuh dengan istrinya sendiri. Gila, tapi itu istilah yang tepat. "Dan ketika ini berakhir—"

Jemari Jongin mengusap bibir Sehun, mengikuti konturnya dengan cara menggoda yang membuat tubuhnya mengejang. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi kepadanya?

Jongin menatapnya, senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya. "Ketika ini berakhir, kita berpisah, meninggalkan masa lalu, dan membawa kenangan indah bersama-sama."

Kemudian kobaran api di antara mereka akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Tidak lebih. Tidak ada yang terluka.

Itu yang terpenting. Dalam hidup, tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada amarah yang Sehun rasakan saat melihat Jongin menderita. Pada akhirnya mengetahui kalau dialah yang menjadi penyebabnya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki itu. Sehun membuat Jongin hamil sehingga Jongin kehilangan orangtuanya. Kemudian Jongin kehilangan bayinya dan yang tersisa hanyalah Sehun. Si bodoh berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang merasa tahu caranya menjadi suami, tapi sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Semua yang Sehun lakukan tidak ada yang benar. Sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sehyn tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tidak peduli betapa ia sangat menginginkan Jongin.

Namun mereka tidak akan berada di sini selamanya atau mencoba membangun sesuatu yang abadi atau kukuh. Jongin tidak membutuhkan tempat semacam itu. Jongin telah pulih dan lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Jongin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dan ia menginginkannya. Itu sudah jelas. Itulah kenyataannya. Tidak ada kejutan. Tidak ada kemungkinan untuk patah hati.

Ketika merasa aman dengan menyadari hal itu, Sehun meraih pinggul Jongin dan, sembari mengerang karena hasrat yang bergelora, ia kembali bercinta dengan Jongin.


	13. TWELVE

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**S**

alju turun di luar jendela. Butiran halus yang dingin mengaliri udara malam New York, benar-benar terlihat kontras dengan sinar matahari California yang baru saja Jongin tinggalkan pagi itu.

Sembari mengetatkan mantel tebal ke sekeliling tubuhnya, Jongin berpaling dari jendela dan kembali ke sofa, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke bantal empuk saat teriakan Baekhyun terdengar dari jauh.

"Kau tidak pernah membuat keputusan seburuk ini sebelumnya, Jongin. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

Memangnya apa. Tapi kemudian Jongin menyadari bahwa untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima menit ini, Baekhyun sudah berhenti berbicara dan mengharapkan jawaban pada saat ini juga.

Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa Jongin katakan.

"Aku menginginkannya. Aku tahu kedengarannya gila, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku bahkan tidak ingin menahan diri." Jongin menyelipkan kaki di bawah tubuhnya, kembali meringkuk di sudut sofa dan mendesah. "Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang belum selesai di antara kami—"

"Dan sekarang semuanya selesai? Sekarang wanita bijak yang kukenal dan kusayangi seperti saudariku sendiri telah kembali, mengusir penipu gila seks yang menyetubuhinya beberapa hari kemarin. Apakah benar begitu?"

"Tidak juga." Jongin masih bisa mendengar suara Sehun, di atas tubuhnya. "Belum cukup." Pengakuan parau yang telah membuat bergairah lagi dan, bahkan saat ini, membuatnya panas dan hanya akan bisa di puaskan sampai mereka bertemu lagi.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu dengan _tidak juga_?" Baekhyun menuntut penjelasan, membuat Jongin ingin menertawakan drama sok melindungi yang tidak sabaran ini. Biasanya yang terjadi pada mereka justru sebaliknya. Baekhyun adalah orang yang rentan. Adiknya yang tercinta, gadis ceroboh yang selalu Jongin jaga. Selalu seperti itu sejak ia menemukan Baekhyun lima tahun yang lalu di luar galeri. Tersesat dan ditinggalkan pacar yang telah menjanjikan isi dunia kepadanya dan membawanya ke New York, tapi lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan uang kurang dari tujuh belas dolar ketika sang pacar menemukan seseorang yang 'cocok dengan dirinya dan visinya'. Jongin menerima Baekhyun. Memberinya pekerjaan dan menyekolahkannya. Dan Baekhyun telah memberikan semua yang dimilikinya sebagai balas budi. Mereka lebih mirip saudari kandung ketimbang teman atau majikan dan karyawan. Dan Jongin selalu berperan sebagai kakak… tapi hari ini, peran itu telah berbalik.

Sebagian dari diri Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah perubahan itu ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, pria yang kemarin bersama Baekhyun… yang sekarang bersikeras tidak ingin Baekhyun bicarakan dengan alasan yang dicetuskannya dengan datar, "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan diriku." Kalimat yang sama tidak berlaku untuk Jongin. Baekhyun menolaknya.

Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ketertarikan yang ia rasakan kepada Sehun. Tidak ingin menjelaskan apa yang tidak pernah ia akui sebelumnya kepada Baekhyun atau kepada siapa pun selain Sehun—dan memang tidak pernah ada orang lain lagi. Bahwa selain dirinya, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan percikan gairah sekilas pun terhadap pria lain. "Sehun itu berbeda. Baekhyun, cara kami mengakhiri semuanya—masih begitu banyak yang belum terselesaikan di antara kami."

Dulu Sehun adalah segalanya bagi Jongin. Matahari terbit, tawa di bawah sinar matahari siang, dan cinta di sepanjang taburan bintang malam. Namun setelah Minguk… pada akhirnya, Jongin tidak bisa _bersama_ Ryan dengan cara apa pun. Tidak bisa berbicara dengan pria itu atau menjelaskan masalah yang ia rasakan selama ini. Hatinya telah hancur, tubuh dan pikirannya telah tertutup untuk segalanya kecuali kesedihan dan kebencian yang ia sadari, bahkan kemudian, ia tidak berhak untuk itu… tapi ia tidak bisa melawan. Rasa malu, kesedihan, dan kemarahan telah memakannya hidup-hidup hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menutup diri pada semua orang dan segala sesuatu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pergi. Mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke belakang, karena ia tidak tahan menatap entah sorot kelegaan atau perasaan terkhianati di mata Sehun saat pria itu melihatnya pergi.

"Jadi masalah apa yang sedang kau selesaikan?"

Itulah pertanyaannya. Mungkin tidak ada. Mungkin Jongin hanya sedang menutup lubang tempat ucapan selamat tinggal seharusnya terjadi.

Baekhyun gusar karena diamnya Jongin. "Jongin, telepon pengacaramu dan minta ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini untukmu. Apa yang kau lakukan ini salah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu? Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu Sehun, apalagi melihat kebersamaan kami. Kami melakukan ini dengan sadar. Percayalah kepadaku."

"Yang kupercaya adalah kau lebih buruk dari yang kukira. Aku tidak harus bertemu Sehun untuk mengetahui ancaman seperti apa dirinya bagimu. Demi Tuhan, aku _mengenalmu_. Aku melihat caramu menjalani hidup dan aku melihat wajahmu setiap kali fotonya terpampang di beberapa sampul tabloid."

Jongin merasa geram, ia berdiri dari sofa. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Ya, aku peduli dengan Sehun, dan tetap akan peduli sampai akhir hidupku. Tapi bukan berarti aku mengkhayalkan masa depan kami bersama. Ini hanya untuk mengakhirnya."

"Ini perselingkuhan. Kalian _sepasang_ kekasih."

"Hanya sampai kami merasa puas."

"Lalu apa? Kau hanya akan melihatnya pergi sementara hatimu hancur lagi?"

"Tidak. Kami berdua sama-sama pergi."

"Dan hatimu?" Napas berat Baekhyun memenuhi kalimat itu. "Kau tidak sedang berselingkuh, Jongin. Kau bukan tukang selingkuh. Bagaimana kau merasa yakin bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kau cintai hingga menikahinya, dan tidak jatuh lagi?"

"Karena aku lebih tahu!" bentak Jongin lagi, ia tidak sanggup mendengar pertanyaan, bantahan, atau tuduhan lainnya. Tidak mau mengakuinya karena, bagaimanapun masuk akalnya semua itu, ia tidak akan berhenti. Ia tidak bisa.

Jeda sejenak, kemudian, "Yah, kurasa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Benar."

Panggilan telepon berakhir selama beberapa menit menegangkan yang lalu. Jongin meletakkan teleponnya dan kembali ke dekat jendela, menyelami suasana baru yang melingkupi pemandangan yang berselimutkan warna putih murni. Tampak lembut dan menyegarkan dan begitu mengundang. Namun hanya orang bodoh yang berani mengambil risiko melompatinya. Satu inci di bawah permukaannya terbaring sisa-sisa musim dingin yang lalu. Rapuh, bergerigi, dan kotor. Sampai semuanya itu dibersihkan, salju yang baru ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa selain godaan yang berbahaya, yang sebaiknya dihindari.

Jongin memejamkan mata, mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang hingga otot-otot lehernya memanjang dan meregang. Ia sangat ingin melupakan salju ini, naik pesawat kembali ke California, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya di bawah sinar matahari. Luasnya lautan. Perbukitan yang curam. Dan yang paling penting adalah di dalam pelukan Sehun.

Mereka menghabiskan dua malam bersama. Dua malam dan satu hari yang luar biasa. Progres soal penghitungan aset sangatlah sedikit. Hanya merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di seluruh lantai ruang makan sebelum ciuman pertama yang membakar itu.

Namun tak satu pun dari mereka merasa khawatir. Mereka akan menghitung neraca dengan lebih baik di lain waktu, setelah mereka sedikit membakar ketegangan awal di atas seprai.

**. . .**

Satu perjalanan lagi ke Californa. Satu lagi jemputan limusin ke rumah pantai, meskipun kali ini hanya sendirian.

Jadwal Jongin sangat padat selama tiga bulan berikutnya—biasanya ia sudah mempersiapkannya. Namun ketika menyadari bahwa aset ini harus ditangani cepat atau lambat, ia telah melakukan sedikit perubahan jadwal. Dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, menyediakan waktu hari Minggu sampai Selasa ini untuk melihat kemajuan apa yang bisa didapatkan. Jongin telah membayangkannya, mereka akan fokus pada pembagian aset di sepanjang hari dan menyisakan malamnya untuk… bersantai.

Jarak dan waktu telah membantu Jongin mendapatkan kembali sudut pandangnya, memantapkan batasan-batasan apa yang akan mereka lakukan bersama. Ia memikirkan Sehun, sudah pasti. Mungkin lebih dari yang seharusnya ia pikirkan, tapi mustahil untuk tidak begitu. Kembalinya gairah Jongin tampaknya akan menebus waktu yang hilang, berlari dengan kecepatan penuh di sepanjang waktu bangun dan tidur. Jadi, ya, Sehun telah memenuhi pikirannya. Namun secara fisik, bukan ketergantungan emosional.

Jongin tidak akan lupa bahwa ini hanyalahperselingkuhan, sama sekali tidakmelibatkan perasaan. Tak satu pun dari mereka akan melibatkan perasaan. Itu satu hal yang digarisbawahi ketika saling berkirim surel pribadi yang mengoordinasikan berbagai rencana selama dua minggu setelah mereka berpisah. Dan Sehun bahkan tidak menjemputnya di bandara, membuktikan kalau semua peringatan yang Baekhyun sampaikan sambil melotot sama sekali tidak perlu.

Mobilnya melaju ke arah jalan keluar dan denyut nadi Jongin berdetak kencang. Ia melirik ke arah kursi kosong di sekelilingnya, ia baru sadar kalau ternyata ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan komputer dari tas sandangnya. Ponselnya tetap terselip di saku tas kecil, dan ia menghabiskan waktu dua puluh lima menit terakhir dengan hanya memikirkan Sehun, seperti gadis sekolah yang tergila-gila dengan orang yang ditaksirnya. Bukan berarti Jongin tidak tahan untuk segera bertemu Sehun, tapi ini perjalanan pertama sejak mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perselingkuhan, jadi tentu saja Jongin merasa gelisah, menebak-nebak akan seperti apa nanti setelah dua minggu berpisah. Yang ia tahu, _chemistry_ menggila yang tak bisa tertahankan saat terakhir kali mereka bersama tentu akan berbeda. Jika ternyata itu masalahnya, ia akan mengatasinya. Ya Tuhan, ia hanya berharap tidak akan seperti itu.

Gerbang elektronik membuka di depannya dan mobil pun masuk. Sehun berdiri di sebelah kiri garasi, kaki terpentang lebar, tubuhnya berbalut celana gelap, kemeja yang terbuka di bagian leher dan bagian lengannya digulung hingga setengah lengan, dan tangan terkepal di pinggul. Mata gelap itu terlihat seksi seolah mengunci Jongin melalui jendela mobil.

_Chemistry_. Yang menyedot oksigen dari udara dan memuat molekul di dalamnya sampai akhirnya mulai terbakar.

Jongin menyampirkan tas kecilnya di bahu dan meraih tas komputernya, ia diam sejenak untuk menenangkan saraf yang tiba-tiba menjadi kacau.

Namun kemudian, pintu mobil terbuka dan Sehun membungkuk di depannya, menekannya ke bantalan kursi sembari mencium bibirnya dengan rakus.

Mata Jongin terpejam menghadapi gairah Sehun, ia ingin melupakan semuanya selain Sehun dan aromanya yang kuat. Kehangatan tangan Sehun menangkup lehernya. Dan lidah Sehun mengusap lidahnya.

Gerakan lidah yang sensual dan perlahan itu membuat Jongin melengkungkan tubuhnya hingga menempel ke dada Sehun, menyambut lebih hangat dan mengusapkan jemarinya ke rambut pendek dan lembut Sehun. Payudaranya terasa sesak di balik bra, dan Jongin menekannya ke dada Sehun, berusaha mencari kenikmatan yang hanya bisa ditawarkan dengan keintiman. Erangan Sehun gemetar di lidah Jongin, mengisi mulutnya dengan gairah yang ia inginkan.

Sehun melepas ciuman mereka, dengan lembut menjauhkan bibirnya meskipun Jongin berusaha menariknya kembali.

Kekecewaan menghantam Jongin ketika suara berat Sehun terdengar. "Tidak."

Kemudian senyum merekah di bibir Sehun dan kepalanya terkulai ke depan sembari menggeleng lemah. "Itulah _sebabnya_ aku tidak menjemputmu di bandara."

Sehun mengerjap. Pertama merasa bingung, kemudian dengan cepat merasa terkejut, ia baru tersadar dengan kondisi mereka saat ini.

Ia menghela napas dan Sehun terlihat seperti mengangguk. Meskipun setelah diamati, garis tegang yang terukir di wajahnya mungkin lebih tepat jika digambarkan sebagai rasa nyeri.

Dalam rentang beberapa detik, mereka sudah setengah terbaring di kursi belakang mobil dengan rok Jongin yang tersingkap terlalu tinggi dan tumitnya terangkat mengunci bagian belakang betis Sehun. Sementara itu, pengemudi di depan mereka beringsut canggung di kursinya, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, tapi dilihat dari rona keunguan di leher, pipi, dan telinganya… ia pasti tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di belakang.

Sehun berdeham pelan. Pria itu seharusnya menjauh dari Jongin, keluar dari mobil, dan mengantarkannya ke dalam rumah. Namun Sehun malah tidak beranjak dari paha Jongin.

Jongin melirik dengan kalut ke sekeliling mereka, melihat tas tangannya, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya. Sembari memegang tasnya di sela-sela jarak rapat tubuh mereka, Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis. Sehun memutar bola mata sembari menggumam, "Astaga." Kemudian merapikan sesuatu di belakang Jongin, kepuasan terlihat dari penampilannya. Sehun meraih tas komputernya, lalu memegangnya dan keluar dari mobil, pada saat yang sama ketika Jongin terkulai ke belakang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Namun kemudian telapak tangan yang hangat itu mengelus paha Jongin, merapikan roknya, sebelum meraih tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. "Keluar dari mobil sekarang. Sepertinya, uang tip untuk kejadian nakal ini akan setara dengan biaya dokter ortodontis untuk putri Mickey. Beberapa menit lebih lama lagi kau di sini dan aku bahkan bisa membelikan rumah untuk Mickey."

Jongin membiarkan dirinya ditarik keluar dari mobil dan langsung menuju ke dalam rumah sementara Sehun mengurus ras dan uang tipnya. Hati melambung bersama dengan segala kekhawatiran akan memudarnya _chemistry_ ini oleh ciuman mereka, Jongin pun menaiki anak tangga, menjatuhkan blusnya di langkah ketiga, dan roknya di langkah ketujuh. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu depan ditutup dan langkah berat kaki Sehun terdengar dari anak tangga. "Jika kau ingin ke tempat tidur, Sayang, sebaiknya kau segera ke sana sebelum aku mendapatkanmu."

Jongin mengukur luas tingkap pertama tangga, mengira-ngira kemampuan Sehun untuk mengarahkan sesuatu, dan keahlian dirinya sendiri dalam balutan sepatu hak tiga inci—lalu segera berlari sembari memekik.


	14. THIRTEEN

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

Dalam perang melawan godaan, Sehun kalah bertempur. Mereka kembali melakukannya, terkubur dalam proses penilaian properti, laporan pendapatan, dan proposal pembangunan, selama satu jam, dan secara hukum, Sehun harus menjelaskan tiga kali apa yang ia miliki. Sebaliknya, tatapan Jongin malah berkeliaran ke markas perceraian lagi dan lagi. Dan meskipun Sehun berusaha untuk kembali fokus, otaknya tidak mau bekerja sama.

Jongin mengenakan atasan tipis tanpa lengan. Bahan sutra halus sewarna karang yang terlihat manis sekaligus menggoda. Syal senada tergantung longgar dan rendah di lehernya. Konyol, syal dengan blus tanpa lengan adalah hal konyol di dunia. Dan kenapa hal itu mengusiknya, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kecuali mungkin ia hanya bisa memikirkan satu alasan bahwa syal seperti itu ada gunanya, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan aksen modis.

Jongin merentangkan kedua lengan di atas kepala dan menautkan jemarinya dengan cara yang bisa membangkitkan bayangan mesum dalam pikiran Sehun. Kemudian, sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Jongin membawa gelas kosong ke bar kecil. Celana berpotongan pinggang tinggi dan bertali putih menggantung di pinggul Jongin, dan telapak tangan Sehun terasa gatal ingin meremas pantat bulat yang menggoda itu. Jongin telah berada di sini selama dua hari. Gairah gila ini seharusnya telah memudar. Sial, Sehun berharap seharusnya rasa itu telah memudar di malam pertama ia bercinta dengan Jongin di atas tempat tidur—atau setidaknya berubah dingin agar di pagi harinya konsentrasinya tidak terganggu oleh tubuh Jongin yang bisa dengan cepat ia dapatkan. Mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dan memosisikan kaki Jongin untuk melingkari tubuhnya, dan mulut mahir Jongin mengecupnya di semua tempat.

"Kita harus mengerjakan urusan ini sesekali," kata Jongin, sikunya bertumpu pada bar di belakangnya, sembari mengisi kembali gelas di tangannya. Sikapnya santai, tapi tatapan matanya tajam. Penuh perhatian. Jongin tahu persis ke mana arah pikiran Sehun. Keahlian yang tidak dimiliki oleh banyak orang.

"Kita sedang mengerjakannya sekarang."

"Benarkah? Pikiranmu sepertinya… teralihkan."

Ketegangan menyelinap perlahan melewati bahu Sehun, mencekik lehernya dengan erat. Pikirannya tidak pernah teralihkan oleh semua teman kencannya. Sehun tidak pernah mengabaikan bisnisnya demi menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah membuat mereka telanjang dan memeluk dirinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa terganggu seperti ini dan ini tidak masuk akal.

Namun begitulah kenyataannya.

Karena ia pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Pada awalnya, memang seperti inilah saat bersama Jongin. Sehun makan, minum, tidur, dan meniduri Jongin setiap saat. _Pada awalnya._

Lalu kemudian—sial. Kemudian, ia tidak sabar untuk pergi.

Pikiran itulah yang membuatnya tidak mengacuhkan gejolak ketertarikan di mata biru Jongin dan berusaha untuk fokus mengerjakan berkas di tangannya. "Selanjutnya properti di Austin."

Jongin mengerutkan hidung, tapi tidak berusaha menggoda Sehun. Kecuali, mungkin, dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya secara berlebihan saat kembali ke meja. Atau mungkin itu karena Sehun hanya melihatnya terlalu dekat.

Sehun menggoreskan pensil di berkas yang terpampang di depannya, ia memutar-mutar pensilnya di satu tangan agar tidak menarik Jongin saat wanita itu lewat dan mendesah saat kembali duduk di kursinya sambil cemberut, membuat Sehun ingin menyingkirkan berkas-berkas dari atas meja dan membaringkan Jongin di atasnya. Menciumi setiap inci tubuhnya, mulai dari jemari kaki, sampai wajah cemberut yang manis itu meneriakkan namanya dengan erangan sensual.

Lupakan erangan. Sehun akan membuat Jongin _menjerit_.

Namun mereka telah kehilangan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di lantai saat kunjungan pertama. Jongin dan Sehun tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Kecuali ketika cara Jongin memain-mainkan ujung syalnya—memutar-mutarnya dengan jari, menyelinap di pergelangan tangannya—

Pensil Sehun patah.

"Sehun?"

Tatapan Sehun beralih dari Jongin ke serpihan di tangannya kemudian kembali lagi ke Jongin.

Sehun harus berhenti memikirkan tentang seks. Ia lebih buruk dari anak remaja. Seolah ada sakelar yang dijentikkan dan membuat otaknya memikirkan keinginan bercinta selama 24/7. Ia menjadi budak dari gairahnya sendiri, padahal ia bukanlah pria kesepian. Ini memalukan.

Namun lebih buruk lagi, ini bukan hanya tentang seks. Ini tentang semuanya. Pembicaraan. Tawa. Cerita tentang galeri dan perjuangan yang telah Jongin lakukan untuk mencapai semua ini. Sehun tidak pernah merasa cukup dengan Jongin yang satu ini.

Kombinasi memabukkan antara diri Jongin yang dulu dan diri Jongin yang sekarang sangat membiusnya membuatnya ketagihan.

Dan Sehun tidak ingin begitu.

Itu berarti ia tidak boleh menyerah pada dorongan di pembuluh darahnya. Ia harus kembali sadar dan mengingat kalau, betapa pun nikmatnya, ini tidak berlangsung selamanya. Sebelumnya tidak seperti itu, ketika ia mempertaruhkan hidupnya, dan, meskipun kini mereka orang yang berbeda, ia tahu apa yang lebih baik daripada sekadar percaya bahwa itu bisa terjadi.

Rahang Sehun terkatup dan patahan pensil hampir menancap di telapak tangannya. Ia berdiri, lalu melempar pensil itu ke tempat sampah tanpa melihat.

"Properti di Austin?" ulang Jongin, ujung jemarinya bergerak malas di dekat cekungan di bawah lehernya. "Mungkin kau… ya… lupa atau bagaimana."

Dan sekarang Jongin mengoloknya. "Terima kasih. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak lupa."

Pengendalian diri. Itulah kuncinya. Secara fisik, itu adalah jalan sulit yang akan Sehun jelajahi. Jika ia kehilangan pegangan dan jatuh, ia tidak akan sendirian, dan ada begitu banyak hal yang lebih buruk ketimbang Jongin yang mendarat di atas tubuhnya. Namun secara emosional, saat ini, itu adalah sesuatu yang pantas untuk ditahan.

Sehun membalik-balik berkas di tumpukan paling atas, mengangkat bahu, dan mengembuskan napas dengan kencang. "Properti di Austin."

Terdengar suara pensil diketukkan ke atas meja dengan tempo cepat, menarik perhatian Sehun kembali kepada Jongin, yang menguncinya dengan tatapan serupa. "Sudah sadar? Bisakah kau mencoba untuk fokus?" Ujung bibir Jongin berkedut, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang membuat Sehun ingin tahu seberapa dalam ia bisa melumatnya. Apa pun untuk mendapatkan tawa Jongin yang terdengar seperti musik dalam ingatannya.

Kemudian Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dengan siku bertumpu di atas meja. "Jadi kau ingin bermain, ya?"

Jongin mengangkat alis, tantangan berkilat di matanya. Sehun tidak punya pilihan. Ia sudah menatap tepat ke arah Jongin, sembari memikirkan pertahanan yang terbaik—dan Jongin telah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

**. . .**

Minggu berikutnya, Sehun melangkah keluar ke teras, dan menyodorkan ponselnya ketika sedang mempersiapkan tas di atas meja. "Coba kau lihat berita terbaru ini."

Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya di sofa panjang, lalu mendekat, dan terkekeh saat membaca berita itu. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan berita ini?"

"Situs berita gila. Menggampangkan semua masalah."

Sehun mengaduk-aduk isi tas untuk mencari keripik _jala__peńo_dan memperhatikan dengan cermat saat Jongin mengusap ponselnya untuk membaca artikel itu, senyuman di wajah Jongin semakin lebar setelah beberapa saat.

Akhirnya Jongin menggeleng dan kembali menyerahkan ponsel itu, lalu tersenyum. "Lucu. Jadi begitu caramu meyakinkan semua orang kalau kau begitu sibuk sepanjang waktu? Melihat aplikasi lucu ini terus-menerus dengan berita-beritanya yang aneh."

Sehun memasukkan keripik ke mulutnya, mengunyah sembari berbicara, "Dan bermain. Pekerjaan itu semuanya bohong. Aku jadi juara nasional _Bejeweled_ minggu ini."

"Akulah pekerja keras sejati sesungguhnya, Pemalas—" Jongin terdiam sejenak agar lebih dramatis, sembari mengedip ke arah Sehun "—aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu _Bejeweled_."

"Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku akan mengunduhnya di ponselmu."

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Kau sudah cukup menggangguku."

Sehun menyeringai pada Jongin, seperti seorang bocah nakal yang sombong dan merasa bangga. "Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa begitu senang!" Jongin tertawa, lalu mencari-cari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mengambil benda pertama yang ditemukannya. "Lagi pula, kau hanyalah selingan sementara."

Dengan rahang menganga, Sehun mengangguk dengan geli seolah-olah mengerti. "Padahal apa yang kau lihat di ponsel tadi… adalah sesuatu yang berjangka panjang."

"Tepat sekali. Kau berhasil," kata Jongin, sembari melempar keripik kepada Sehun. "Jangan mengacaukannya."

Sehun bersandar di kursi sembari mengamati Jongin dari seberang meja dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya.

Inilah saat-saat yang berbahaya, ketika mereka merasa nyaman dengan teriakan camar dan embusan angin kencang yang memenuhi udara saat percakapan mengalir lancar seolah-olah tidak ingin berhenti. Ketika mereka terasa begitu tenang dan bersahaja, tanpa mereka sadari. Menyelinap diam-diam ke dalam diri Jongin, diteruskan dengan sentuhan fisik hingga Jongin merasa bingung membedakan antara rasa nikmat dan nyeri yang membuatnya hampir meledak.

Merasa bingung apakah Jongin harus menyerah lagi.

Alunan tenang sebuah lagu cinta yang murung menyadarkan pikirannya, yang terdengar dari ponsel di pangkuannya.

Alis Sehun turun, sikapnya yang bermalas-malasan berubah menjadi siaga. "Sini, berikan kepadaku."

Jongin akan menyerahkan ponsel itu dari seberang meja, tapi kemudian melihat foto kontak yang menampilkan wajah si penelepon, dan jemarinya pun berhenti. Ia mengenal mata lembut berwarna kelabu itu dan senyum yang hampir terlalu lebar, seperti ingin menelan seluruh negara dan mungkin juga dunia. Irene Bae.

Mantan kekasih Sehun. Aktris yang selalu putus-nyambung dengan Sehun selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Dan Sehun sudah bersumpah bahwa hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Bukan hanya putus-nyambung. Namun kini Irene menelepon dan tiba-tiba jantung Jongin serasa berada di tenggorokan, perutnya melilit dengan cemas.

Tapi, ia berhak untuk itu.

Sembari berusaha terlihat santai, Jongin mengulurkan perangkat kecil itu. "Ini untukmu, kurasa," ujarnya dengan bodoh.

Untuk siapa lagi? Itu ponsel Sehun. Dan mantan kekasih Sehun.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya tanpa berkata-kata, lalu mengalihkan panggilan itu langsung ke pesan suara.

"Kau tidak akan menjawabnya?" Jongin ingin menangis mendengar suara lirihnya dan kata-katanya yang bergetar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya untukmu. Atau untuknya," kata Sehun, sembari menatap Jongin sebentar. "Aku akan menelepon balik nanti."

Tentu saja begitu. Sehun bukanlah orang yang bisa bertindak kejam kepada orang lain atau tidak ambil pusing dengan perasaan mereka. Sehun dari dulu seperti itu dan Jongin sangat menghargai sifat itu. Namun itu tidak bisa dihindari, ia sekarang bertanya-tanya maksud dari tindakan itu dan kapan tepatnyananti? Apakah Sehun akan menunggu sampai Jongin di kamar mandi? Pamit setelah makan. Apakah Jongin hanya akan menatap daun pintu setelah suaminya keluar untuk menelepon pacarnya?

Panasnya rasa malu membakar pipinya, dan ia hampir tersedak saat pikiran itu melintas.

Sehun bukan lagi suaminya. Bukan jika dipandang dari sisi mana pun dan sudah pasti bukan dengan apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan saat ini.

Tatapan Sehun membatu. "Hubunganku dengan Irene sudah berakhir. Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu. Jadi apa pun yang sedang kau pikirkan, hentikanlah."

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirinya pikirkan, tapi semuanya tampak lebih rentan dan bersifat sementara daripada sebelumnya. Seolah arah angin telah berubah, membawa pergi rasa nyaman bersama embusannya, dan meniup ketidakpastian yang tidak ingin Jongin rasakan.

Jongin sudah mengetahui cerita tentang para wanita lain ini, baik yang nyata maupun yang dibuat-buat, sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Cerita itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Sebagian besar begitu. Namun sekarang, tatapannya beralih dari wajah Sehun, bahu kukuh dan lengan kuat Sehun. Jongin mengamati jemari panjang dan tebal Sehun, kulitnya yang pucat, dan bulu hitam keriting di tangannya. Ia membayangkan tangan itu meluncur di pinggul telanjangnya setelah mereka bercinta kemarin. Tawa serak terdengar di telinga ketika ia menggoda Sehun.

Ia mulai kembali menatap Sehun dan berpikir, "Milikku."

Sehun pernah menjadi miliknya, dulu. Namun tidak lagi. Selama bertahun-tahun sejak mereka berpisah, Sehun menjadi milik para wanita lain.

Dan Jongin cemburu.

Tidak karena mereka mendapatkan tubuh Sehun, meskipun saat ini jelas ia merasa kurang senang akan itu, melainkan saat mereka mendapatkan hati Sehun. Kasih sayang Sehun. Sebagian dari diri Sehun ternyata masih Jongin anggap sebagai miliknya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menatap Sehun, agak tertegun karena isi pikirannya. "Kau tahu, mungkin ini terdengar gila, kurasa sebagian diriku merasa lebih nyaman dengan memercayai semua tulisan tabloid itu tentang dirimu dan para wanitamu."

Kening Sehun berkerut dan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya di depan kursi. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Jika kau menjadi pria brengsek yang senang main perempuan dan tidak bisa menjaga ritsleting celanamu tetap terpasang, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang… spesial. Dan yang terjadi pada kita adalah unik."

Sehun menatapnya, warna cokelat gelap di matanya terlihat datar dan tak terbaca. Mungkin memberi tahu Sehun memang sama egoisnya dengan memiliki pikiran itu sendiri. Mungkin lebih.

Jongin tidak boleh mengekang Sehun seolah pria itu miliknya pribadi. Bukan itu tujuan dari kebersamaan mereka.

Sehun kembali menjauh dari meja, lalu mengambil piringnya dan berbalik menuju ruang utama. Yah, apa sebenarnya yang bisa diharapkan Jongin pada Sehun untuk merespons pernyataan itu? Itu bukanlah pembelaan diri yang pantas. Namun melihat Sehun berjalan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun telah mengiris hati Jongin.

Sehun berhenti di muka pintu, langkahnya berhenti dengan ragu dan tidak yakin. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat Jongin bisa melihat wajahnya tapi tidak bisa menatap matanya. "Aku tidak menikahi satu pun dari mereka."

**. . .**

Jongin sudah pergi dan Sehun kembali ke kantornya di L.A., bekerja lembur untuk mengganti waktu yang telah ia habiskan pada saat kunjungan Jongin. Sudah pukul sembilan lewat, tapi Sehun biasanya menambahkan waktu beberapa jam lagi sebelum pergi tidur. Ia baru saja beristirahat sebentar dengan menerima kedatangan si pemuda pengantar pesanan, lalu menghabiskan hidangan kalkun dan roti gandum lalu mencoba menelepon balik Irene.

Irene tidak menjawab, itu tidak mengherankan. Wanita itu memang sulit dihubungi, bahkan ketika mereka masih bersama. Dan biasanya Sehun tidak merasa terganggu, tapi hal itu sekarang mengusiknya.

Karena tidak biasanya Irene menelepon seperti ini.

Ini tidak masuk akal.

Irene tidak akan meminta untuk berdamai. Tidak ada lagi hal yang harus dibereskan.

Dan manajer humas Irene-lah yang selalu menghubungi Sehun ketika ada tulisan di media yang harus ditangani. Jadi kenapa, saat sudah tidak berhubungan lagi selama berbulan-bulan dan mereka berdua relatif aman dari liputan pemberitaan, wanita itu malah menghubunginya sekarang? saya


	15. FOURTEEN

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**M**inggu berikutnya, kunjungan berikutnya.

Kemajuan dalam urusan pembagian aset bergerak pelan tapi pasti. Tanpa batas waktu yang jelas, mereka tenggelam dalam kebiasaan menjadikan pagi hari sebagai waktu untuk menikmati aktivitas di sekitar situ—joging di pantai, menjelajahi kolam air pasang, menyusuri cerukan teluk, atau menikmati kopi saat mengunjungi _Windan sea_... apa pun yang bisa dilakukan sebagai selingan antara meninggalkan tempat tidur dan bekerja di markas perceraian.

Hari ini, mereka mengunjungi _La Jolla Open Aire Market_, yang tempat parkirnya selalu padat, jadi Sehun menurunkan Jongin di gerbang depan sementara ia mencari tempat parkir. Begitu melihat ada seorang wanita yang sedang memuat belanjaan dari troli ke bagasi SUV-nya setengah blok dari Girard, Sehun menunggu mobil wanita itu pergi lalu memarkir mobilnya. Lumayan.

Sehun melompat turun dari mobil, lalu berlari menuju pintu pagar kawat terbuka menuju taman bermain sekolah dasar yang menjadi tempat digelarnya pasar dadakan itu setiap hari Minggu. Dalam hitungan detik, ia berhasil menemukan Jongin. Jongin berdiri dengan rambut sehitam bulu burung gagak yang dikuncir kuda, topi bisbol biru laut, dan kaus oblong ketat berwarna jingga terang, entah kenapa selama sebulan terakhir ini, pengatur arah di dalam diri Sehun kembali menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

Aneh rasanya semua hal yang kembali muncul ini. Terlebih lagi, Sehun merasa heran setelah menyadari bahwa semua hal itu sama sekali tidak hilang.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin, lalu mengelus permukaan kulit kencang yang terbuka di antara celana jins_low-rise_dan ujung kaus Jongin yang tinggi. "Aku tahu pasti akan menemukanmu di sini."

Jongin menatapnya sekilas, matanya bersinar, sebelum perhatiannya kembali ke stan tempat pot kembang yang menciptakan spektrum warna cerah, bunga dan kelopak yang hampir selembut kulit yang diusap Sehun.

"Bunga matahari, kurasa," kata Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah bunga itu dengan senyuman puas yang membuat Sehun berpikir bagaimana mungkin setiap pria dalam radius seratus kaki tidak akan berhenti melongo. Meskipun setelah diperhatikan, hanya beberapa orang yang benar-benar melongo. Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

Ketika Jongin akan mengambil uang, Sehun memutar bola mata, lalu mendekatkan telinganya saat ia menahan tangan Jongin. "Anggap saja ini kencan, oke? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku membelikan bunga dan makanan?"

"Kencan?"

Sehun bisa mendengar nada geli dalam suara Jongin dan tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan beruntung. "Ya. Sudah lama kita tidak berkencan."

Sehun membayar buket bunga matahari yang dibungkus kertas koran lama, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Jongin, yang tersenyum ke arahnya dari balik bulu mata tebalnya dengan rona malu mewarnai pipinya.

Jantung Sehun berdebum keras saat melihat itu.

"Terima kasih, Sehun."

Sial, Sehun hampir tidak bisa menahan dengusan napasnya, apalagi mencoba berkata-kata ketika Jongin menatapnya seperti itu. Ketika rona manis mengalir melalui pembuluh darah Sehun dengan sesuatu yang bukan nafsu.

Sambil menelan ludah, Sehunn mengantar Jongin semakin jauh ke tengah labirin para pedagang, sembari berharap semoga di tengah para perajin, stan yang menjual hasil bumi, dan kedai roti, Jongin tidak akan menyadari bahwa pria di sampingnya telah dibodohi oleh satu rona yang manis.

Reaksi semacam itu telah dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun hindari. Namun tetap saja muncul. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya lega adalah bahwa Jongin akan pergi besok. Kembali ke kehidupan di New York dan berpisah dengannya. Setidaknya selama dua minggu.

Jadi bagaimana jika Sehun menginginkan lebih dari apa yang diinginkannya dari Jongin. Waktu kebersamaan ini hanyalah sebagian kecil jika dibandingkan dengan lamanya mereka berpisah, dan terlepas dari perasaan apa pun yang ditimbulkan oleh senyuman kecil itu, mereka berdua tahu bahwa hubungan ini tidak ditakdirkan untuk berlangsung lama. Sejujurnya, mungkin ini terasa nikmat karena batasan yang telah mereka tetapkan.

Faktor kenikmatan. Ketika mereka bersama, mereka berdua keluar dari kehidupan nyata. Keluar dari lingkungan normal mereka. La Jolla selalu menjadi pelarian Sehun, dan itulah yang terjadi dengan Jongin. Tempat kehidupan nyata tidak turut campur.

Tidak ada kekacauan.

Hanya ada kesenangan.

Bahkan jika bukan itu sebabnya, mereka tetap tidak akan tenggelam dalam kenyataan sederhana bahwa tidak ada waktu lagi. Mereka menjalaninya dengan progres yang pelan. Selama minggu-minggu ini, mungkin dalam bulan depan, penyelesaian akan didapat dan diikuti dengan perceraian resmi. Dan waktu kebersamaan dengan Jongin akan berakhir.

Tidak, Sehun tidak berharap hari itu tiba.

Ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya, yang terlihat menawan bahkan dengan penampilan yang paling sederhana, dan berpikir apakah ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mempertahankan semua ini.

Mungkin jika dirinya tahu efek yang bisa diakibatkan Jongin kepadanya… tidak, ia tetap akan pergi ke Roma untuk mendapatkan Jongin. Namun ia tidak berpikir untuk menjaga jarak; ia telah melakukan semua trik untuk menaklukkan Jongin sebelum mereka meninggalkan kamar. Dan sekali lagi saat berada di dalam jet. Pasti gara-gara jet itu.

Senggolan pinggul Jongin membuat pikiran mengawang-awang Sehun jatuh ke tatapan mata biru yang antusias yang sedang menatapnya.

"Pasar yang luar biasa. Begitu banyak godaan berkumpul di satu tempat."

"Ya, mana yang menurutmu paling sulit ditolak?"

Jongin menunjuk beberapa pedagang, kelemahan Jongin dimulai dari kue mewah, sampai sabun buatan rumah, permadani dinding, dan semuanya. Sehun melihat ke sekeliling, menikmati pasar dengan sudut pandang yang baru saat Jongin memotong jalan dengan melewati kerumunan hingga mereka sampai ke area kedai makan di lahan rumput terbuka. Stan-stan berjajar di sepanjang perimeter, dan di tengahnya, orang-orang berkumpul menikmati makan ala piknik di atas rumput sambil mendengarkan penyanyi solo wanita bermain gitar dan bernyanyi dengan suara yang begitu merdu, membuat para pendengarnya memejamkan mata dan berbaring.

"Lapar?" tanya Sehun, ia sendiri sedikit merasa lapar. "Kau duduk saja dan aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu."

Tangan Jongin menggosok perutnya, dan untuk sesaat dunia Sehun seolah terhenti. Terlalu banyak kenangan dari gerakan itu di dalam pikirannya. Namun Jongin hanya menggosok telapak tangannya di atas perutnya yang datar dan mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya, aku kelaparan. Makanan apa yang enak di sini?"

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun kembali dengan membawa tiga nampan tipis berisi makanan Meksiko terbaik di daerah perbatasan, dengan dua botol air minum yang dijepit di ketiaknya. Ia mengamati kerumunan orang, mencari gadis berambut cokelat gelap bertopi Cubs yang disambarnya dari lemari Sehun pagi ini. Tawa keras menarik perhatiannya dari ujung pasar. Sebelum berbalik, Sehun sudah tahu apa yang akan dilihatnya.

_Hula hoop._

Hamparan rumput luas di belakang baris terakhir kios dipenuhi wanita dari segala usia, ras, bentuk tubuh, dan pekerjaan. Masing-masing memutar pinggul dengan senyum berbinar secerah_hoop_warna-warni yang melingkari pinggul. Dan di tengahnya sana ada Jongin.

Kaus yang kekecilan itu terangkat hingga menampakkan tulang rusuk Jongin. Celana jinsnya terlalu rendah. Lengan Jongin teracung ke atas, bunga matahari diletakkan di sampingnya. Pinggul Jongin—astaga—bergerak pelan mengayun dan mempertegas otot perutnya, dan tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun ikut merespons. Ia menelan ludah. Tegang. Lalu berjalan ke pinggir lapangan_hula_.

Jongin melirik, matanya berkilau gembira ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun. "Kau menyukainya. Aku tahu kau pasti suka."

Ia mengangguk kaku. "Aku datang hanya untuk menguras uang di sakuku. Kita akan membelinya."

Jongin mengangkat alis, berhenti terlalu dekat, lalu menyelipkan tangan ke saku depan celana Sehun. Jongin tertawa sembari melotot terkejut setelah jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu.

"Kau hanya punya waktu dua detik sebelum makan siangmu dibuang ke tempat sampah, dan kau bersama_hula hoop_-mu akan kugendong di bahuku."

"Oooh," goda Jongin, sembari membelaikan jemarinya di kejantanan Sehun. "Pria gagah senang mengancam seperti itu."

_Taco_ hampir terlempar ke tanah saat Sehun mengepalkan tinju, tapi Jongin cekikikan dan dengan cepat menarik tangannya keluar dan berhasil membantu menyeimbangkan nampan itu sebelum terjatuh.

"Kau benar-benar gadis nakal."

Jongin kembali mengedipkan mata dengan jahil. Jongin sudah tahu itu. Sial, Jongin sangat menikmatinya. "Kalau begitu pukul saja pantatku."

Rahang Sehun terkatup rapat, dan suara gemeretak terdengar dari gerahamnya yang seolah lumat jadi debu, ia terpaksa berpaling. Ya Tuhan, begitu berhasil membawa Jongin ke tempat sepi, ia pasti akan melakukannya.

**. . .**

**S**embari duduk di dalamlingkaran_hula hoop_barunya yang indah, sisa-sisa makan siang mereka ditumpuk di samping, Jongin menyipitkan mata ke langit biru pucat di atasnya. "Jadi kenapa kau memilih La Jolla?"

Sehun memiringkan kepala dan berbalik tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau sudah melihatnya. Aku heran kenapa kau masih menanyakan itu."

Angin lembut menggelitik leher dan telinga Jongin. "Tidak, aku tahu betapa indahnya tempat ini. Tapi ini bukanlah bagian dari Silicon Valley atau pusat peluang investasi, setidaknya aku melihat itu dari ketertarikanmu. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

"Seorang teman memperkenalkanku pada tempat ini beberapa tahun lalu. Tempat ini cukup dekat dari L.A., jadi bisa ditempuh dengan mengendarai mobil, tapi cukup jauh untuk menghindar dari keramaian."

Sembari memain-mainkan daun rumput yang tebal dengan jarinya, Jongin bertanya, "Keramaian Hollywood?"

Hening sejenak sebelum terdengar, "Ya."

Jongin mengangguk, lalu berpaling.

Kekasih Sehun yang seorang aktris telah membawa Sehun ke sini untuk menjauh dari keriuhan. Dan Sehun cukup menikmatinya hingga membangun tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Benar-benar dunia yang berbeda dari yang dijalani Sehun. Pernah terpikirkan beberapa kali bagaimana bisa Jongin bisa mengenali Sehun, kecuali, meskipun hidupnya telah berbeda Sehun tetaplah pria yang sama. Pria yang sangat Jongin cintai. Membuatnya ketergantungan. Yang diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak adil. Pria yang tidak pernah bisa ia dapatkan seutuhnya—tak peduli seberapa besar ia membohongi dirinya sendiri selama ini.

"Jongin—"

"Aku bisa mengerti gambarannya," Jongin menyela kata-kata Sehun dengan lambaian tangan. Ia seharusnya tidak bertanya tentang Hollywood. Tidak perlu tahu lebih banyak tentang Irene. Apakah Sehun sudah berbicara dengan wanita itu. Dan apakah mereka masih berteman.

Jongin berusaha menggoda, ia mengubah arah pembicaraan dengan kedipan mata genit. "Jika mantanku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di sini, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk membeli tempat untukku sendiri."

"Oh ya? Kau pikir bisa membelinya?"

Jongin membungkuk sambil berbisik ke arah Sehun. "Aku ke sini untuk mendapatkan uang."

Sehun tertawa, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan. "Tidak sampai kita menyelesaikannya."

"Kau sedang terburu-buru?"

"Tidak. Ini harus diselesaikan, tapi aku tidak sedang terburu-buru."

Jongin mengamati tatapan Sehun, ia dengan mudah memahami kebersamaan mereka. Hubungan yang hangat ini belum sepenuhnya mati. Dengan lembut ia menjawab, "Aku juga tidak."

Bersama-sama, mereka berbaring telentang di atas rumput, berselimutkan hangat sinar matahari, dan mendengarkan lagu pengantar tidur siang dengan musik dan tawa berbaur di sekitar mereka.

Mungkin sudah setengah jam, atau mungkin hanya sepuluh menit, tapi ruang dan waktu yang sempit dan beban dunia yang berat seakan terangkat, dan hanya ada kesenangan yang melayang dalam suasana antara tidur dan terjaga.

Jongin merasa segar, ia duduk dan melipat satu kakinya ke samping. Sehun berbaring di sampingnya, napasnya pelan dan teratur. Terlelap. Jongin bisa melihat ketenangan di pahatan wajahnya. Merasakannya dalam kesunyian di antara mereka.

Tangannya bergerak ke dada Sehun, dan ia memejamkan mata. Merasakan _dentuman _jantung Sehun yang berdebar di ujung jemarinya, melingkupi ujung sarafnya dan memunculkan denyutan berirama di lengannya hingga keberadaan Sehun menyatu dengan jantungnya sendiri.

Sesuatu membuncah di dalam dirinya. Menegang melawan batasan yang Jongin paksakan—yang ia pikir bisa membuat dirinya aman. Dan ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan—dan ia akui—di bibirnya.

Aku mencintaimu.

Jongin menelan kata-katanya kembali, menyimpannya dalam sudut gelap pikirannya. Tempat harapan usang dan impian lama berserakan dalam benaknya dengan segala kemungkinan. Ayunan, makan malam keluarga, dan hidup yang dijalani bersama alih-alih terpisah.

Hal-hal yang tidak bisa Jongin miliki dan seharusnya tidak diinginkannya.

Panas tangan Sehun menyelimutinya dan Jongin menarik diri untuk memutuskan kontak itu. Namun Sehun tetap memeluknya, menempelkan telapak tangannya di tempat yang dibiarkan Jongin untuk disentuhnya.

"Tinggallah. Berbaringlah bersamaku lagi. Ini terlalu sempurna untuk disudahi."

Jongin mengangguk. Ini_memang_terlalu sempurna untuk disudahi. Bahkan jika hanya ilusi jika yang dimaksud Sehun adalah katakita, bukan beberapa waktu lagi di bawah sinar matahari yang hangat.


	16. FIFTEEN

_proudly present :_

_An EXO Fanfiction_

**THE S BEFORE EX**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Mira Lyn Kelly**

Terjemahan Indonesia : Riyan Septa

Kredit : bacanovelonline

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

**S**uasana hati Jongin sedang buruk untuk memulai hari. Mereka harus membatalkan penerbangan ke barat akhir pekan sebelumnya karena ada masalah dengan kesepakatan yang telah Sehun kerjakan dan mereka masih belum menemukan jadwal yang tepat di hari lain.

Ditambah lagi bencana yang terjadi di galeri.

Baekhyun menelepon dengan panik sebelum pukul delapan untuk memberi tahu kalau jadwal Jongin untuk dua pekan ke depan entah kenapa hilang dari dunia maya. Jongin menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh berusaha membereskannya, membuat permintaan maaf dan menjadwal janji temu dengan kikuk yang normalnya bisa ia atasi sepenuhnya. Sebelas jam kemudian, ia kelelahan. Secara fisik maupun mental. Sangat frustrasi.

Kemudian Kris muncul. Pribadinya yang selalu ramah, mencerahkan hari Jongin dengan gurauan lucu dan tiket pertunjukan yang ingin mereka saksikan berbulan-bulan lalu. Janji temu lain salah—tapi yang satu ini bisa dengan mudah Jongin atasi. Kris Wu adalah klien yang memiliki hubungan sosial khusus dengannya selama bertahun-tahun karena memiliki selera yang sama dalam dunia teater, seni, dan musik. Mereka bertemu setiap beberapa bulan sekali ketika pria itu ada di kota ini, menyaksikan pertunjukan atau pameran, selalu sesuatu yang santai. Selalu menyenangkan.

Karena tidak ingin mengecewakan, Jongin tidak bisa menolak Kris.

Mereka membahas proses produksi di sepanjang makan malam yang terlambat dan tertawa bersama sambil minum kopi dan menyantap hidangan pencuci mulut. Malam ini ternyata menyenangkan dan cukup bisa mengalihkan pikiran Jongin dari Sehun, dari kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa bersama Sehun, dan betapa buruknya keadaan saat ini.

Nyaris.

"Kau tampak berbeda malam ini," Kris bertanya sambil melirik saat menunggu lampu tanda menyeberang menyala.

New York di hari musim semi terasa hangat, tapi karena matahari telah lama tenggelam, udara terasa kembali dingin. Dan meskipun berbalut kain wol, Jongin menggigil, menggosok-gosok lengan atasnya. "Berbeda?"

"Ya, tapi kau jangan mengernyitkan alis seperti itu." Lampu menyala dan tangan Kris bergerak ringan ke punggung Jongin saat mereka melintasi persimpangan. "Berbeda dalam arti yang baik."

Jongin tidak terlalu yakin apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ia memang merasa berbeda. Banyak hal telah berubah dalam dirinya sejak malam pertama bersama Sehun. Namun Jongin tidak menyangka ternyata orang lain bisa melihatnya.

"Seperti senyummu yang lebih lepas." Kris mengangkat bahu, dan memasukkan tangan ke saku _trench coat_-nya. "Aku menyukainya."

Mereka melambat begitu tiba di apartemen Jongin dan ia berbalik ke arah Kris, mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Namun kali ini ketika Kris menjabat tangannya, pria itu tidak melepaskannya, malah menarik tangannya seolah-olah ingin memeriksa, sementara kepalanya menengok ke sana kemari seperti kebingungan.

Jongin mulai tertawa, menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Kris. Namun ketika menatap mata Kris, perut Jongin terasa meleleh begitu menyadari bahwa pria itu tidak sedang bermain-main.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, Jongin."

Sebelum Jongin sempat memprotes, Kris menunduk, mencium bibirnya dengan satu lengan memeluk punggungnya.

Tiga hal menyerang Jongin pada saat yang bersamaan. Pertama, ia seharusnya sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Jika perhatiannya tidak terpecah antara di mana ia kini dan di mana ia seharusnya berada—dalam pelukan Sehun—Jongin mungkin akan menyadari perubahan perilaku Kris. Kedua, berdasarkan pengamatan klinis bahwa, meskipun Kris tidak diragukan lagi adalah seorang pria yang menarik, ciuman pria itu membuat Jongin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Satu-satunya respons yang muncul adalah betapa Jongin semakin ingin segera mengakhiri kontak fisik ini. Dan ketiga, mereka tidak berdua.

Satu suara menerobos malam di dekat mereka.

"Jongin." Satu kata, hampir tak terkendali, benar-benar mengancamnya.

Jongin membeku di tempatnya berdiri, terpaku meskipun ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun namanya lebih dari cukup untuk menarik perhatian Kris karena secepat pria itu meraihnya, secepat itu pula pria itu melepaskannya sembari tersenyum malu karena tertangkap basah.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sehun." Rasa senang melambungkan hati Jongin begitu mengetahui bahwa Sehun ada di sini, lalu ia merasakan hantaman rasa takut. Sehun baru saja melihat pria lain menciumnya, menariknya lembut ke pelukannya seolah memiliki Jongin. Dan Jongin bahkan sama sekali tidak menolak sebelum Sehun menyela perbuatan mereka.

Bibirnya mati rasa, tenggorokannya kering saat Jongin berpaling.

Sehun berdiri hanya beberapa langkah darinya, tatapannya yang datar dan sikapnya yang santai berbanding terbalik dengan otot rahangnya yang berkedut.

Jongin ingin segera menghampirinya dan mengalungkan lengan di lehernya. Mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ciuman itu bukanlah apa-apa melainkan hanya kesalahpahaman dari seorang teman, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Kris harus memahami bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka, tapi di sini, di hadapan Sehun, bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan klarifikasi itu.

Namun dengan berdirinya dua orang pria di hadapan Jongin, yang satu menatap penuh harap, yang lainnya… Yah, Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika menghadapi ekspresi wajah Sehun. Atau setidaknya sampai lengan Kris melingkari bahunya dan tatapan Sehun yang sebelumnya datar pun berubah menjadi mematikan.

Dengan cepat Jongin menghindar ke samping. "Kris, terima kasih untuk malam ini. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf soal masalah jadwal dan melupakan tiket kita. Aku akan meneleponmu minggu depan."

Kris tersenyum kepadanya, seakan kepergiannya kali ini terasa menggelikan. Kemudian pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Sehun, dan mengernyit sebelum menepuk dahi. "Tunggu dulu, kau Oh Sehun, kan?"

Menyadari situasinya yang rawan, Kris bergerak menjauhi Jongin, lengannya terulur untuk memberi salam. "Kris Wu. Kita pernah bertemu di peluncuran produk _Lansing_ musim gugur lalu. Aku tidak mengenalimu pada awalnya."

Sehun menjabat tangan Kris, kemudian—untungnya—melepas jabatan tangannya tanpa insiden apa-apa. Atau tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Hening, Kris menatap bingung kepada Jongin dan Sehun. "Oh?"

Jongin merasakan udara semakin tipis di sekelilingnya, seakan akan fondasi dunia mulai runtuh.

"Kalian berdua tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, kan?"

Bibir Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman masam sambil melangkah maju dan dengan terang-terangan menarik Jongin ke rangkulannya, lalu melingkarkan lengan di bahu Jongin dengan posesif. "Hubungan pernikahan."

Jawaban itu tampaknya memuaskan dan menggembirakan Kris, tapi menyengat Jongin hingga diam tertegun.

"Fiuh. Pantas saja ada kesan 'kakak yang protektif'. Kau tahu, seperti berkata 'kau hancurkan hatinya, kuhancurkan wajahmu'."

Kilatan gigi putih dan rapi dalam bayang-bayang malam membuat darah Jongin membeku saat senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai. Tidak begitu dengan Kris, yang sepertinya tidak memiliki sedikit pun naluri bertahan hidup dan memukul-mukulkan tinju ke udara dengan gerakan canggung.

"Seperti itulah," jawab Sehun, nadanya datar. "Hanya saja, aku bukan kakaknya."

Kris menghentikan gerakannya, ekspresinya ragu-ragu saat melirik mereka berdua. Mematung dan terus seperti itu. Pria itu sudah tahu.

Jongin merasakan pipinya memerah, karena tidak sanggup menerima tatapan yang mengamati itu, ia menundukkan kepala. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Kris. Karena sudah begitu pengertian malam ini."

Kris tidak akan pernah berbicara dengannya lagi setelah kejadian ini. Mungkin, jika mengingat ciuman tadi, inilah yang terbaik.

"Ya, tentu saja, Jongin. Aku akan meneleponmu."

Sesaat kemudian Kris pergi meninggalkan mereka dan hanya tersisa Sehun dan Jongin dalam udara dingin yang tenang di beranda apartemen Jongin, menatap jalanan kosong di depan mereka.

Sehun yang pertama kali bergerak, menarik kerah mantel Jongin dan menyeretnya perlahan ke arah pintu.

Jongin melangkah terseret-seret dan perutnya melilit cemas menghadapi konfrontasi yang akan terjadi.

"Kuncinya, Jongin. Atau kau sudah mengubah sikapmu soal mengumumkan dan menunjukkan kemesraan di depan publik. Pacarmu sepertinya berpikir seperti itu."

Oh, Ya Tuhan, sudah dimulai. Serangan pertama, Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun. "Kami hanya berteman."

"Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak _teman_ seperti itu yang kau miliki?" Lengkungan alis Sehun mengingatkan Jongin pada ciuman itu.

"Tidak ada. Atau, setidaknya kupikir begitu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengisyaratkan ketertarikan sebelumnya, tapi malam ini ia bilang aku terlihat… berbeda. Aku tidak menyadari kalau ia menafsirkan _berbeda_ sebagai sebuah undangan." Jongin menggeleng, mata biru besarnya memohon kepada Sehun untuk bisa percaya. "Salah paham."

"Aku mengerti." Sehun menyelipkan tangan ke saku mantel Jongin, dan menarik Jongin saat Sehun merogoh mencari kunci, Jongin terlalu bingung untuk melakukannya.

Tidak ada kunci. Tidak ada apa-apa selain selembar penghalang yang menutupi tubuh yang ingin Sehun nikmati. "Aku serius."

Tatapan Jongin yang menerawang dan ekspresi yang syok dengan ciuman itu bisa menjelaskan semua yang tidak bisa disampaikan Jongin. Jika saja Kris membuka matanya dua per sepuluh detik sebelumnya, pria itu juga pasti melihat itu. Namun pria itu terlalu bernafsu untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Sama sekali tidak indah.

Itu menjelaskan kenapa Sehun tidak menyarangkan pukulan telak dan melempar Kris ke dinding terdekat. Tidak ada yang salah dengan respons Jongin—yang tidak merasa tertarik.

Tidak untuk kali ini. Tidak dengan Sehun.

Namun yang membuat hati Sehun sakit—bagaikan pukulan palu yang menghantam perutnya—adalah kenapa ia harus menyaksikan itu terjadi. Proses berlangsungnya _kejadian_ tadi. Seorang pria lain berusaha memiliki apa yang selama ini hanya menjadi miliknya. Dan, sialan, Sehun tidak suka itu.

Sesuatu yang panas dan mendesak mengaduk dirinya. Keadaan darurat yang membuat ototnya tegang dan tulang punggungnya kaku.

Jongin begitu cantik. Menggairahkan. Dan… siap berkencan tidak seperti sebelumnya saat pertama kali Sehun menemukannya di Roma.

Apa yang Kris katakan bahwa dirinya terlihat berbeda. Itu benar.

Sesuatu telah berubah dalam diri Jongin. Di sekeliling Jongin. Seolah ada benteng tak terlihat yang sebelumnya Jongin bangun dan tak terlihat tapi bisa dengan mudah dirasakan, benteng yang telah dirobohkan hingga membuat Jongin bisa didekati. Dan didapatkan.

Jongin selama ini hidup sendiri karena tidak mampu mengambil langkah terakhir mendekati keintiman. Karena ia tidak bisa merasakannya. Yah, Jongin bisa merasakannya sekarang. Sehun akan membuatnya merasakan itu enam kali sebelum malam berakhir segera setelah ia mendapatkan kuncinya dan masuk ke bangunan ini.

Mungkin ada di tas Jongin. Sehun menarik pengait di bawah lengannya dan membukanya dalam waktu singkat.

Bunyi gemeretak terdengar, Sehun pun berteriak. "Dapat!"

Jongin meliriknya. "Kau tidak marah?"

Sehun tetap berusaha memutar kunci. Sekelompok pejalan kaki yang ramai melewati mereka, tertawa-tawa saat bergerombol bersama. Sehun kembali menatap wajah Jongin, menarik dagu Jongin dengan jemari merenggang.

"Tidak marah." Tidak sekarang. Ia tahu Jongin tidak meminta ciuman itu dan Kris sama sekali bukan ancaman. Tidak untuk mereka berdua. "Tapi, aku tidak akan bohong, melihat pria lain menyentuhmu membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aku tidak suka. Itulah kenapa aku membawamu ke dalam."

Jongin menarik dagunya, dan suaranya menjadi pelan. "Agar kau bisa berteriak?"

Sial.

"Tidak." Rahang Sehun mengatup dan suara napas bersiul melewati giginya. "Agar ketika aku mendorongmu ke dinding—sebelum kau sempat melepas mantel, karena aku harus membuktikan kepada diriku sendiri kalau, untuk saat ini, kau masih milikku—semua tetanggamu tidak akan menonton."

Napas Jongin bergetar, pupil matanya melebar, biru matanya memunculkan godaan tak berujung. "Aku masih milikmu."

Tidak cukup. Kata-kata saja tidak cukup. Tidak ketika tangan Jongin mengusap dada Sehun, bergerak ke bahu dan melingkari lehernya untuk menjerat rambutnya. Tidak ketika pinggul Jongin bergerak di pinggul Sehun, terang-terangan mengundang untuk memberikan apa pun yang diinginkan Sehun.

Tangan Sehun mengepal ingin mengambil tawaran Jongin. Mengklaim. Menandai.

Memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang salah mengambil Jongin _kecuali_ dirinya.

Jongin lagi-lagi menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menarik kasar rambutnya. Meminta.

Ya. Ini dia wanita milik Sehun. Menggodanya dengan hal-hal yang Sehun inginkan, sampai batas pertahanan terakhirnya, dan memohon agar ia segera memberikannya. Kunci terkepal erat di telapak tangan Sehun.

Sehun menarik Jongin dengan satu tangan, menyelipkan kunci ke lubangnya lalu masuk ke rumah itu.

**. . .**

Sehun mendorong pintu, kakinya menahan bingkai pintu, Sehun menyugar rambutnya yang kusut dan berkeringat.

Sial, ini gila. Bukan karena Sehun menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu tergeletak sendirian di lantai sebulan setengah lalu, lebih lama dari apa yang ia dapatkan dalam setengah tahun, tapi karena ia datang ke New York. Ia sudah gila karena perjanjian kontraknya mulai berhasil minggu sebelumnya dan ia harus membatalkannya demi menemui Jongin.

Namun ini bukan pertama kali bisnisnya sukses karena perencanaan matangnya, ini pertama kalinya Sehun lebih memilih seseorang ketimbang bisnisnya. Namun ia telah menyelesaikan bisnisnya terlebih dulu, mendapatkan kesepakatan dan menyelesaikan tugas harian sebagian besar begitu.

Masalahnya adalah, setiap hari ia semakin gila. Semakin gelisah. Ia ingin menemui Jongin, tapi jadwal mereka berbenturan. Dan akhirnya, setelah semalam tidak bisa tidur, Sehun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke New York.

Ia—dan semua orang yang memiliki sedikit harapan untuk bisa terus berhubungan dengannya—memaksakan pertemuan dan memanipulasi jadwal dan semuanya, dan memastikan segala sesuatunya harus diselesaikan dengan cepat. Ia seorang yang berkuasa. Namun selama ini berjalan lancar dan ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Jongin dalam pelukannya.

Rengekan pelan terdengar dari bawah dagunya dan Jongin membenamkan satu tangan di dadanya, syal wol kasmir tergantung berantakan di pergelangan tangan Jongin saat ia menjauh dari pelukan Sehun. Satu kancing pada mantel Jongin masih terpasang, tapi entah bagaimana Jongin bisa mengeluarkan tangannya dengan bebas. Roknya terangkat sampai ke batas pinggul, kerah sutra blusnya menggantung terbuka, memamerkan mangkuk bra yang teronggok di bawah payudaranya.

Sehun sudah melakukannya. Menandainya. Meninggalkan bekas merah besar di lekuk lembut payudaranya.

Sehun seharusnya merasa jijik, tapi rasa puas menjadi pria posesif melebihi segalanya.

Malam itu. Kapan pun.

Ketika melihat arloji, Sehun tergelak pelan.

Jongin menatapnya dengan kelopak mata sayu, dan bertanya, "Apa yang lucu?"

Sehun meraba telapak tangan di atas kulit telanjang paha Jongin dan menangkup pantatnya, memeluknya erat agar tubuh mereka tetap menempel. "Sudah satu jam, dan kita masih belum melakukan apa-apa selain melangkah masuk ke apartemenmu."

Jongin menutup puncak payudaranya dengan ibu jari, kemudian melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan pakaian mereka yang berantakan. Senyum kemenangan, meskipun terlihat lelah, menyapu bibirnya dan Jongin sekali lagi meringkuk ke pelukan Sehun. Rambut gelapnya tersibak ke dada Sehun.

"Aku akan memberikan semuanya dalam perceraian kita kalau kau bisa membuatku tetap berada di tempat ini."

Sehun mengumpulkan untaian panjang rambut itu dan merapikannya di punggung Jongin.

"Tidak akan. Setelah memberikan seluruh hidupku, aku lebih memilih tempat tidur…" sembari memikirkan bagaimana mereka pernah bersama sebelumnya, Sehun menutup pintu dengan kakinya, lalu meminta, "Dan kau."

Dengan enggan, Sehun beranjak, memisahkan tubuh mereka kemudian menarik Jongin ke pelukannya, dan membawa Jongin ke bagian belakang apartemen. Ada satu kamar dengan tempat tidur ukuran _queen_ yang satu sisinya menempel di dinding. Kaki Sehun mungkin akan menggantung di sepanjang malam, tapi bersama Jongin dalam pelukannya, itu tidak masalah.

Dengan lembut Sehun menelanjangi Jongin dan menariknya ke bawah selimut tebal, dan merangkak masuk ke sampingnya. Jongin menggeliat di pelukannya, mendesah di tangannya saat tubuh mereka saling menekan. Jongin akan segera terlelap, tapi Sehun harus tetap memeluknya sedikit lebih lama.

Mulutnya menyapu lekuk mulus bahu telanjang Jongin. "Jongin."

Jongin kembali mendesah. Napasnya melambat, semakin berat.

"Jongin." Satu gigitan lembut. Kali ini Sehun mendapatkan erangan dan perhatian penuh Jongin.

"Apa?" sahut Jongin, sembari mencoba berguling menjauh darinya. Namun Sehun menahan pinggul Jongin dan menariknya kembali, memeluknya erat.

"Jangan ada lagi kencan dengan pria lain. Tidak sampai kita menyelesaikannya."

Jongin terdiam di pelukannya, sebelum berkata, "Jangan ada lagi kencan."


End file.
